<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Line In The Sand by CharlieFenwick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927495">A Line In The Sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFenwick/pseuds/CharlieFenwick'>CharlieFenwick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Police Procedural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFenwick/pseuds/CharlieFenwick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more to the backstory between Dolores Jane Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall than the books gave us. The story begins in 1951 with Aurors Tully McGonagall and Alastor Moody about to take down one of Knockturn Alley's biggest crime families. But rumors of a new dark wizard threaten to upend the investigation and a group of young Aurors soon find themselves among themselves amongst the early ranks of Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Not Pottermore compliant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Bones &amp; Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Dolores Umbridge/Other(s), Minerva McGonagall/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Line In the Sand Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Welcome to "A Line In the Sand." This story starts with a slow build, but I promise it will be worth it. I've always wondered about the backstory between Dolores Umbridge and Minerva McGonagall. This story is my own headcannon that was developed pre-Pottermore. Therefore, it is not Pottermore compliant. I own nothing. Thanks for reading!</p><p>----------</p><p>August 1951</p><p>Tully McGonagall strolled casually through the second floor hallway of the Ministry of Magic. It was hot. This August was proving to be one of the hottest to sweep London in recent years. It was on days like this that McGonagall regretted wearing a muggle suit to the office.</p><p>"Morning," grunted Alastor Moody as he brushed past McGonagall. "Don't forget our meeting this afternoon."</p><p>Tully groaned internally. He had forgotten about the departmental meeting this afternoon. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was on the verge of launching a large scale investigation into one of Knockturn Alley's most notorious crime families.</p><p>Inside his office, his partner was stretched back, eyes closed, with her legs up on her desk. Her blazer was discarded on the floor and she was fanning herself with a file folder. Her face was perspiring and the humidity had caused her curls to turn into a frizzy mess. Despite extensive cooling charms, the upper levels of the Ministry remained unbearably hot.</p><p>"Here you go," Tully announced as he threw a lumpy, brown paper bag at his partner. The two partners were supposed to be finalising their presentation for the afternoon meeting. However, hunger and heat had overruled duty. An hour earlier, Tully had left to take lunch with his fiancee. The lumpy bag contained his partner's unfortunate lunch.</p><p>"It's about time you got here" she said. She opened her eyes, pulled her legs off the desk, and sat up straight as she explained the details of the presentation to Tully. He listened with vague interest as he removed his suit coat and loosened his tie.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked sternly as she eyed his loosened tie. "This could be the biggest case of the decade. We've got to look presentable."</p><p>"Speak for yourself frizzy," McGonagall retorted as he straightened his tie. Without speaking a word, there was a tiny pop and her curls were sleek again. She pulled a small compact mirror out of her desk drawer and ran her hand along one to check the quality of her work.</p><p>A soft knock came to the door and a young woman poked her head in the door.</p><p>"Sorry to barge in," said the Auror. "Alastor said you've got the file on the Malfoy real estate holdings."</p><p>"Yes I do," said his partner as she rummaged through her briefcase.</p><p>"Amelia," said McGonagall, "How certain are you that Urquart's going to authorize this?"</p><p>"I'm positive he will," she said firmly. "But I can't guarantee his superiors will agree to his proposed budget," she added.</p><p>----------</p><p>Fifteen minutes later they were seated in a conference room on the third level. The table was full of a mismatch of Department of Magical Law Enforcement employees from a variety of sub divisions. Amelia Bones and her partner Alastor Moody were from the organised crime unit. They sat next to Tully McGonagall who worked in the Auror Investigative Unit.</p><p>Tully had expected this to be a larger meeting. As he glanced around the table he realised he recognised everyone. He smiled to Moody's protege from the vice subdivision. Moody had made a good choice in Shacklebolt. He had proved invaluable during the department's investigation into the sudden booming black market trade that had plagued wizarding London in the last three years. Seated across the table were Vance and Scrimgeour from the Major Case Unit. Rounding out the group were Corban Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov, and Bilius Weasley, from the Hit Wizard Department. McGonagall had first met the three during a raid on Salvador Pinelli's brothel in Knockturn Alley. McGonagall knew if the Hit Wizard division was being consulted this was a good sign that the boys upstairs were going to spare no expense.</p><p>The conference room door opened and in came Commissioner Urquart flanked by Deputy Commissioner Thomas and Tully's partner. They took their seats and Tully heard a light click as the door was automatically locked.</p><p>"I'd like to remind you all that what we are about to discuss should be treated with the utmost secrecy," Commissioner Urquart said, "You are here because you're my people. I built this team and I trust you."</p><p>As the Commissioner continued his speech about "making a stand" against the growing crime in wizarding London, Tully focused his concentration on the pitcher of water in the centre of the table. Shacklebolt had conjured the pitcher of ice water only moments earlier. Now, it was covered in thick condensation. Tully sat back and loosed his tie.</p><p>"Miss Black if you would be so kind," the Commissioner said as he motioned for Tully's partner to begin the presentation.</p><p>"It has become apparent that our take-down of Salvador Pinelli was only the tip of the iceberg," she said as she motioned to the wall. What had previously been a blank wall was suddenly filled with pictures of witches and wizards, crime scene photos, and dates. All the pieces were connected with small bits of red string. "Commissioner Urquart tasked our unit with finding a way to break the Pinelli family's hold on the city. However, since Pinelli's arrest last year, we suspect that new leadership has emerged from within the Pinelli circle."</p><p>Four of the pictures on the wall were suddenly illuminated. The first was of Niccolo Pinelli. He was Salvador Pinelli's brother, but intelligence suggested he was still in Sicily. Also pictured was Declan Carrow. Carrow was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Justice Division. He had been the advocate responsible for defending Pinelli during his trial. The third picture was of Acario Malfoy.</p><p>"Malfoy's dealings are dark," said Yaxley, "His money's dirty, but he's no crime boss."</p><p>Recent intelligence backed Yaxley's opinion. Malfoy was indeed involved in dirty dealings. However, Malfoy's dealings were financial. They didn't involve the disappearances, violence, and murders that the Pinelli's were known for.</p><p>The woman in the final photo was Cordelia Elliot. Madame Elliot was the owner of several significant financial holdings, including the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. The Elliot family had a history of shady business dealings, but it had never been publicly linked with organised crime.</p><p>"If we take down the new leader of the Pinelli group it would create a power vacuum," said Vance, "There would be a power struggle."</p><p>"We don't want to remove the new lead," said Black. The room erupted into a frenzy.</p><p>"This is exactly the kind of perverse backroom political dealings that ruined the last administration," Moody growled.</p><p>"I understand the desire to protect stability within Knockturn Alley, but I'll have no part of this," Weasley said firmly.</p><p>"I serve at the pleasure of the Minister, not the mafia," Yaxley added.</p><p>A small knock on the door suspended the conversation. Commissioner Urquart waved his wand and the door opened. A tall man with messy dark hair entered.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late," he said set down his briefcase and stood across from Miss Black.</p><p>"Perfect timing, Potter," Urquart said with a grin.</p><p>"Hello everyone," Potter said beaming. "I'm an advocate with the Justice Division," he added. "And apparently the only man foolish enough to agree to take down the Pinelli family once and for all," he continued with a growing grin. "With your help we can finally take out, not just the men on the ground, but also the leadership. All of it. At once."</p><p>Moody shifted in his seat. Yaxley and Vance sat upright. Bones was beaming.</p><p>"You will find that the folder in front of you contains the proposal for a full scale investigation and plan of action to make the Pinelli family extinct," Urquart said. "Officially this committee does not exist."</p><p>"Sir," McGonagall asked, "Why isn't Bob Ogden here?"</p><p>"Ogden hasn't been included in this committee," Urquart said definitively. "I want to make it clear that I trust Ogden." Urquart paused as if debating whether to continue on or stop. "But I don't trust his staff."</p><p>Bob Ogden was a tough old wizard. As head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, Ogden's staff played a critical role in dealing with the criminal activity orchestrated by the organised crime families of wizarding Britain.</p><p>"At some point we will require the Patrol's services," Deputy Commissioner Thomas said. "However, we feel at this time it is better that Ogden be involved on a need-to-know basis. We suspect that the Pinelli's have men in Ogden's office."</p><p>Before adjourning, Commissioner Urquart requested that members of the committee refrain from engaging in relationships outside of those previously established. There were to be no inter-departmental gatherings, outings, or lunches. Tully and Moody exchanged looks. The two men and their partners frequently spent Friday nights at a small wizarding pub known as the Department of Drink. It was located near the Ministry and frequented by Ministry employees. It would be out of character to discontinue their weekly retreat to the pub. However, Tully wouldn't mind having Weasley or Yaxley join their night out.</p><p>On the other hand, he'd be perfectly happy to ignore the Potter bloke. Tully fought hard to keep his eyes open as Potter prattled on about some Ministry decree that would allow the team to engage in some undercover operations and what information obtained would be legally allowed in court. The heat was making it considerably harder to maintain his composure. The pitcher of ice water that had been conjured earlier sat untouched and now devoid of any ice.</p><p>"We'll meet again next Friday at seven to discuss phase one of the project," Miss Black said. "We anticipate it should take around three hours to get everyone up to speed." Tully had a deep respect for his partner's attention to detail, but at times it could be overbearing.</p><p>The meeting adjourned with a sense of excitement. The Pinelli family had plagued the city for years. The recent uprising in violence and black market trading had been a drag on the wizarding economy.</p><p>Commissioner Urquart was right when it came to the secrecy surrounding his latest project. The Pinelli's were rumoured to have infiltrated the department. If Urquart couldn't trust the Patrol staff it meant things were bad. It felt reassuring to know that his gang, and most importantly his partner, were counted amongst Urquart's team.</p><p>----------</p><p>Hours later as they walked out of the office and into the London heat, Tully's thoughts drifted back to Urquart's words. As the four walked along the road to the pub, they passed numerous coworkers. He nodded to Rajin Patil as they passed. Patil was a member of Patrol. Tully and Patil had coordinated on previous cases. They'd played Quidditch together at Hogwarts. Tully had been invited to Patil's wedding. It shook Tully deeply to think that Patil might be working on Pinelli's payroll.</p><p>"How are your wedding plans coming along?" asked Amelia politely pulling Tully from his thoughts.</p><p>"McGonagall hasn't got any say," Miss Black said with a grin. "She won't let him."</p><p>"She is a lady. I'd rather not talk about her with the likes of you," Tully replied as they entered the pub.</p><p>They chose a booth in the back. An Auror was never comfortable with his back to the door. Amelia was seated next to Tully. Moody was across the table with Black. The bar was stifling hot. Black was sharing her muggle cigarettes with the gang and Tully decided to indulge. He preferred a pipe, but his fiancee had nixed it months earlier.</p><p>----------</p><p>After seven rounds, the pub crowd began to thin out. Moody was pretty pissed and Rin Prewett from the Administrative office had offered to walk Moody home. Amelia was teaching a sparring group in the morning for first year Auror recruits.</p><p>"My brother Edgar is hosting a picnic on Sunday at eleven if you'd like to come," she said as she placed her jacket around her shoulders. "You're welcome to bring your fiancee, Tully," she added as an afterthought.</p><p>"Thank you, Bones," he said. Their group was tight-knit. They four had spent the better part of the last seven years working together. Unfortunately, no one in the group was fond of Tully's fiancee. As of late, Tully himself wasn't particularly fond of his fiancee. He took a swig of his sidecar and waited for Amelia to leave.</p><p>"Black," Tully said in a low voice, "can I ask you a question." She waited patiently. Before he would tell her, he made her promise she wouldn't discuss their conversation with Moody and Bones.</p><p>"Alright," she agreed. "What is it?"</p><p>"Do you think that I'm making the right choice tying the knot?" he asked earnestly.</p><p>His partner's brow furrowed. Her lips thinned.</p><p>"Explain," she said simply.</p><p>He should have expected this reaction. Black wasn't the type of woman to engage in long heart-to-heart talks. She wanted to know the facts and then she would draw a conclusion. Tully sighed inwardly. He shifted uncomfortably but said nothing.</p><p>"Well, what happened?" she demanded as she lit another cigarette.</p><p>Tully felt uneasy about sharing intimate details with her. They had been in tight, awkward, and even dangerous situations before but never had he felt so ill at ease with his partner. He felt like her eyes were piercing into his inner most thoughts. Yet in the end, he surrendered and told her the whole tale.</p><p>Dolores, Tully's fiancee, had given him an ultimatum. He needed to lose the muggle suits before the wedding. Over the last decade, a growing number of witches and wizards were ditching the traditional wizarding robes in favour of muggle clothing. Personally, Tully enjoyed the flexibility of being able to move between the wizarding and muggle world with ease. As an Auror, his work often required slipping through areas with high muggle traffic. Blending in was an essential part of the job.</p><p>"I can't understand why she's so upset," Tully said. "A suit isn't a big deal."</p><p>"If it isn't a big deal," Black questioned, "then why are you so upset?"</p><p>"I think she's worried her family won't approve," Tully said. Tully had met his fiancee's family on two occasions. Her parents were from a different era. They were the byproduct of older pureblood families that were not economically prosperous nor politically powerful. Her maternal grandmother had been a Selwyn. Her daughter had married into the working class, yet pureblood, Umbridge family. Tully had marvelled at how Dolores was determined to rise above her station. Her efforts to learn the social customs, etiquette, and polish of pureblood society were unmatched.</p><p>"If someone doesn't like you for who you are, then they aren't worth your time," Black said seriously. Her green eyes were beginning to glaze from the gillywater. She tapped the ash off the end of her cigarette into a small glass ashtray on the end of the table. Tully had no response, so he waited for her to speak.</p><p>She looked away from the conversation and out into the bar.</p><p>"You pick these brainless, busty broads from the Administrative Division," she said turning back to their conversation. Tully felt like a child being reprimanded by parent. "The only difference between the ones at the Ministry and the ones here," she said pointing to a cocktail waitress, "is a name and their blood status."</p><p>"You're wrong you know," Tully said defensively. "Dolores has a plan. She wants a career."</p><p>Black snorted. She put her cigarette out and stood up. As she grabbed her blazer jacket and hung it over her arm she said, "Those women only take jobs at the Ministry to find a husband. The only difference with Dolores is she's hoping to find the next Minister."</p><p>She stood at the edge of the table with her lips pursed as she waited for an answer.</p><p>"Like you and Bones are any different," Tully said bitterly. "You go out with men from the Ministry and you don't settle for just anyone."</p><p>"The difference is I don't want to marry the next Minister. I want to work for the next Minister. If I happen to meet someone along the way, so be it. Goodnight," she said as she walked away from the table. Tully collected his own suit coat and made for the door as well. Near the hallway that held the loo, he caught her arm. He gently spun her around so they were face to face.</p><p>"Black," he said, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Minerva?" A cool voice interrupted.</p><p>Tully looked to his left to see none other than the Potter prat he had met hours earlier. Potter was eyeing the pair carefully. Tully felt uncomfortable with the situation. He was in a bar - holding a woman by the arm - with a Ministry Advocate asking questions.</p><p>"Hello Seamus," Black said as she removed her arm from Tully's grip.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Potter asked her without taking his eyes from Tully.</p><p>"Yes," she smiled. "I would join you but I'm just leaving. Have a good night."</p><p>She tossed her blazer over her shoulder and gave Potter one last goodnight. She turned on her heel and walked out into the hot, humid London night air. Tully gave Potter one last glare before following her out into the heat.</p><p>----------</p><p>He could hear the light click of her heels as she walked along the road. The heat had caused a thick fog to envelope the streets. The lights gave off an eerie glow. There were people scattered about in the heat of the night. Ahead, his partner had turned and was heading in the direction of St. James Park. The park provided a safe apparition spot for many of the Ministry employees. Minerva had a rowhouse in Bethnal Green and often used the park to commute to and from work.</p><p>She stopped to adjust her heel and Tully took the opportunity to catch her.</p><p>"Minerva," he said as he approached her.</p><p>"McGonagall," she responded acknowledging his presence.</p><p>"I'm sorry I never should have-" he began to say but she cut him off. She stood upright.</p><p>"I didn't mean to-" he started but she held her hand up to stop him.</p><p>"Now really," he said as he backed her up against the nearest tree. "I know and respect that you are-"</p><p>"Shut it," she demanded as she placed a finger on his mouth. They stayed that way for a moment. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the sounds around them. In the distance there was music from a saxophone playing. It was likely a street performer. A soft wind rustled the trees. Occasional car horns sounded from the nearby streets. Tully watched intently for any sign from her to tell him what she had heard. A bead of sweat fell from her forehead and onto her chest as it rose slowly.</p><p>Without a word her eyes shot open and she looked at Tully. He gave her a look. She responded wordlessly. It was a game they played. Over the course of their partnership they had managed to communicate without words in some tight situations. She pulled him close and whispered a barely audible "trouble." In response, Tully's hand went for his wand. Minerva placed her hand over his to stop him.</p><p>"Lovebirds up ahead," they heard a voice whisper as sound of footsteps grew closer. Tully felt the hot breath of a man near his ear.</p><p>"And what do we have here?" The man said dangerously.</p><p>There were three -maybe four- of them. They were Muggles and hoodlums. Tully could smell alcohol on the man's hot breath. He felt a sudden pain in the back of his legs as one of the men hit him with a cane across the back of the knees. As Tully fell, the man placed the cane under Tully's neck. Tully tried to move his arms, but another man was holding them back.</p><p>Minerva stood with her back against the tree. She could easily whip out her wand and hex the men, but her actions would be a violation of the Statute of Secrecy. While two men held Tully, a third approached her. He thrust his arm out against her neck to hold her against the tree. On the ground, one of the men holding Tully was searching his pockets. He found what he had been looking for and dumped the contents of Tully's coin purse onto the grass.</p><p>"What the hell is this?" said one of the men in an angry whisper as he eyed the knuts and sickles.</p><p>"Teppista!" Minerva shouted as she threw out her own small stash of sickles. She slapped the hoodlum across the face and began ranting in Italian. The men backed off to collect the coins and Minerva grabbed Tully as they stormed off down the path.</p><p>Once they were clear of the hoodlums, Minerva stopped.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asked as she looked at his neck.</p><p>He murmured that he was fine and the pair reached the end of the park. Minerva bid him farewell and, after a small popping noise, Tully was left standing alone in the park.</p><p>----------</p><p>After a short walk home, Tully poured himself a small tumbler of whiskey and slid into an aged armchair. He chuckled to himself about the incident from earlier in the evening. Posing as Italian tourists was quick thinking on his partner's part. As Tully walked to the bedroom he removed his suit coat and tie.</p><p>He set his tumbler down on the nightstand next to picture of his fiancee, Dolores. She was petite with short blond curls and a rounded face. His words from earlier were echoing in his head. "She's a lady," he had told his friends. He doubted Dolores would have thought to whip out a fake Italian accent and attitude when confronted by a group of Muggle thugs.</p><p>As the humidity hung in the air, Tully drifted off into an uneasy sleep. As he tossed around in the sheets of his four poster bed, he dreamed of his partner's green eyes. When he awoke, he told himself the heat was responsible for the sudden odd dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the investigation into Knockturn Alley's most notorious crime family begin, the aurors take advantage of the late summer weather to relax. </p><p>But their day in the sun is cut short when Dolores Umbridge and a mysterious murder ruin the afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter. I promise you- stick with the story because it will pay off. I apologise for not including a proper thanks to JKR in the first chapter. Without her interactions between Minerva and Dolores I wouldn't have gotten this plot bunny and wouldn't have a wonderfully created world to place it in.</p><p>Alastor Moody took a sip from his punch and adjusted himself in his trousers. The heat was unbearable. Edgar Bones had picked a helluva day to hold a picnic. At least there was a tent to provide shade from the August heat.</p><p>"Fancy a ride?" Edgar said to Moody from across the table.</p><p>Moody had been eyeing Edgar's new Shooting Star racing broom all afternoon. The Bones family had a lovely country house that provided plenty of free space to ride brooms. The freedom to ride was one of the biggest things Alastor missed about living in the country. Life in London made it difficult to ride a broom regularly. Alastor watched with envy as the McKinnon boy soared gently above the ground with ease. The light breeze of a casual broom ride was a good feeling on a hot day.</p><p>"I see she decided to come," Edgar said as he pointed to the back door of the house. Stepping through the doorway was Tully McGonagall accompanied by his fiancee, Dolores. The two made a beeline for Moody's table.</p><p>"Alastor," Tully said as he approached the table.</p><p>"Mister Moody," Dolores said sharply, nodding to the man.</p><p>"Is that the new Shooting Star?" Tully asked as he eyed the broom off in the distance.</p><p>"I've got the next ride," Moody said as Tully and Dolores sat down at the table.</p><p>Across the yard was a small sandbar where a shallow river flowed through the back of the Bones' property. Amelia Bones, Minerva Black, and Charlotte Dawes were relaxing on the sandbar with their feet in the water. The sand was hot, but the river provided a nice relief from the heat of day. The three ladies were sharing Black's muggle cigarettes and passing around a cool bottle of Gillywater.</p><p>"I don't see why they cut Greene's contract," said Bones angrily. Frank Greene had been her favourite beater for the Pride of Portee for the last twelve years. Amelia hadn't taken the news well when she learned that the team was cutting him. Charlotte was an assistant editor for The Pitch, the leading Quidditch magazine. Earlier in the afternoon, she had dropped the bomb that Greene was on his way out.</p><p>"He missed two games last season and he's getting on," Minerva replied as she took a lazily took a drag from her cigarette. "46 is pretty old for a professional player."</p><p>"Don't let your partner hear you say that," Charlotte said with a smirk from underneath her big, floppy sun hat.</p><p>"Sometimes I forgot he's so much older," Minerva said in response.</p><p>"Who is so old?" said Tully McGonagall as he approached the three ladies.</p><p>"You're blocking my sun," said Charlotte as Tully stood behind the three.</p><p>Minerva glanced back to greet him and noticed he was sporting muggle clothing. She couldn't resist the opportunity to get a dig in to Dolores.</p><p>"What a lovely shirt, McGonagall," Minerva said as took in his red and yellow Hawaiian style shirt. "It is very" Minerva paused, "loud."</p><p>"Hem hem," Dolores coughed.</p><p>"I could say the same for your bathing suit," McGonagall countered.</p><p>Amelia had talked Minerva into purchasing a new bathing suit. It was a bright yellow two piece and not something Minerva would have purchased on her own accord. She was uncomfortable in the suit, and Tully knew it, but he silently praised Amelia for her efforts. Amelia had tried to gently nudge Minerva into dressing a little more fashionably.</p><p>"Hem hem," Dolores coughed again. She was still standing on the grass a few feet behind the group.</p><p>"Why don't you come down here, dear?" Charlotte said politely.</p><p>"Where are my manners?" Tully said as he realised he hadn't properly introduced his guest. "Ladies this is my fiancee Dolores." He held his hand out for Dolores to join him down on the sand, but she refused to move from the grass. "And Dolores this is Charlotte Dawes, Amelia Bones and you've already met Minerva."</p><p>"We're about to walk upstream," Amelia offered with a smile, "There's a new nest of Puffskeins if you'd like to see them."</p><p>"Don't you think we should return to the party?" Dolores asked.</p><p>Tully could hear in her voice that she was uncomfortable. Dolores, in her sundress and cardigan, wasn't dressed for a jaunt up the river. Amelia reassured the two that they weren't going anywhere deep.</p><p>Despite Amelia's reassurances, Dolores declined the offer. She also decided that she would wait in the grass by the sandbar until the group returned. Amelia shook out the blanket the ladies had been laying on, while Charlotte placed the bottle of Gillywater back into a small wicker basket. Tully watched as Minerva stood up and stretched in a catlike fashion and said another silent 'thank you' to Amelia for her efforts. As he watched his partner's back arch his thoughts drifted to his dream from the other night.</p><p>"Look out!" Tully heard a voice call.</p><p>He whipped around to see Alastor Moody barrelling toward the gang on Edgar's new broom. Tully just had time to duck before hearing a loud splash. Sitting in a foot of muddy water was Moody laughing and covered in muck. But Tully's heart sank when he realised Dolores was sitting next to Moody in the water.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that ma'am," Moody said as he tried to help her to her feet.</p><p>"Don't touch me," Dolores snapped. Her sundress and hair were wet. She wiped the muck from her eyes and glared at Moody. Ignoring her protests, Moody picked her up and tried to help wipe the chunks of mud off her dress. Her blonde hair was coated in thick slime.</p><p>"Please come inside the house," Amelia said as she offered Dolores her hand. "We'll get you cleaned up and find you something new to wear."</p><p>Dolores didn't immediately respond. She glanced down at Amelia's attire as if to judge whether she could trust any clothing the woman could offer.</p><p>"No I don't think so," Dolores said in her sickly sweet voice as she finally stepped out of the water.</p><p>As she did, she took Edgar's new racing broom with her. Amelia offered to take the broom. Dolores smiled and pulled out her wand. Before anyone could stop her, Dolores said a quick spell and the broom snapped in half. With a smile, Dolores handed the broom to Amelia and began to walk away. The group stood on the sandbar in silence.</p><p>"Hey," Minerva yelled at Dolores as she walked away across the grass. "What's your problem?"</p><p>Dolores continued to walk away without acknowledging Minerva. Moody was beside himself as Amelia and Charlotte tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. Minerva shot a glare at Tully. He responded with a shrug. His eyes widened. He certainly hadn't expected Dolores to break Edgar's broom. Her thinned lips told Tully she wasn't buying his response. Without a word, Minerva took off after Dolores.</p><p>"Black," Tully called after her.</p><p>He wanted to avoid any confrontation between the two witches. Dolores had quite an unpredictable temper. Hell, she had just snapped a man's broom in half. There was no telling what she would do when cornered.</p><p>Unfortunately, Black beat him to her. Minerva put her arm on Dolores's shoulder and turned her around. Tully picked up his pace to a jog.</p><p>"Do you need something, Miss Black?" Dolores said as she spun around. Minerva was taken aback by Dolores's tone. Dolores wore a face of pure innocence and a tone of genuine surprise.</p><p>"What is your problem?" Minerva said repeating her earlier question. "That was completely uncalled for."</p><p>"Yes it was," Dolores said sweetly, "and Mister Moody is fortunate that I won't be pressing charges."</p><p>"Press charges?" Minerva said incredulously. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Her chest was heaving as she glared down at the smaller woman.</p><p>"Is that a problem, Miss Black?" Dolores asked as her smile grew wider. Minerva opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Tully's arrival.</p><p>"Darling," Tully said breathlessly as he reached the pair. "Perhaps you overreacted. Let's-"</p><p>"Overreacted?" Dolores said with a slightly faltering smile. Her eyes were wide and her face seemed frozen as mud and water dripped from the hem of her dress.</p><p>"Why don't we go inside and talk?" Tully suggested as he took Dolores's hand in his own.<br/>_________</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Tully emerged, alone, from the house. He walked across the veranda and joined the group under the tent. Charlotte and Amelia were trying to remove the mud from Moody's clothes.</p><p>"Sorry McGonagall," Moody said in earnest as his clothes dripped onto the stone. At least the heat would help dry Moody's clothes faster.</p><p>"I'm the one who should apologise," Tully said as he turned to Edgar.</p><p>"As I recall," Minerva said from the corner of the tent, "you're not the one who broke the broom."</p><p>"The children would enjoy walking up to see the Puffskeins," Charlotte said quickly. "We can handle cleaning up."</p><p>As they walked along the stream, Edgar and Amelia shared stories from their childhood. Tully had rolled his pant legs up and removed his shoes. He felt relief as his feet touched the cool stones under the moving water. As he walked, he noticed small minnows swiftly swimming to avoid his footsteps.</p><p>There was a clearing up the stream that the Bones had used as a camp out spot as children. Tully had been fishing with Edgar on this stream a handful of times. Tully's home in London was suitable for a bachelor, but he dreamed of owning a country home one day so he could take his children on camp outs.</p><p>"Aunt Amelia," said Edgar's youngest daughter. "Will you take us on a camp out tonight?"</p><p>"Please, please, please, please, please!" cried McKinnon kids in unison.</p><p>"Perhaps you should take Dolores on a camping trip?" Minerva suggested as she looked back at him. Tully thought she looked ridiculous toting around a toddler in a bathing suit. He chuckled.</p><p>"Dolores doesn't really enjoy outdoor activities," Amelia said smartly.</p><p>"Well with her work it is hard to enjoy the outdoors," Tully said as he stepped high to avoid a large, slippery rock covered with moss.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Minerva said as she cocked her head, "Did you say work or wardrobe?"</p><p>"Well there's that too," Tully said with a small smile.</p><p>"I'll go on a camp out with you!" Edgar's daughter offered.</p><p>"There won't be any camp outs tonight, but there will be fireworks," Amelia reassured the children. Giddy squeals of delight accompanied Amelia's announcement. "But quiet down or you'll scare the Puffskeins!"<br/>________</p><p>As the sun began to set, a beautiful orange hue streaked across the skyline. Moody, now dry, helped Amelia lay out blankets. The McKinnon boy was very upset that they weren't, in his mind, close enough to the fireworks. It took almost a half hour to settle the little ones onto the quilts.</p><p>Once the kids were set, Edgar passed around some Bones' family wine. As Tully savoured a third glass of the homemade nectar, he started to feel the wear of the day and sun. Even the booms of the fireworks weren't enough to keep his attention. He could feel himself starting to nod off and he struggled to keep his eyes open.</p><p>"It's too sweet," Moody surmised as he licked his lips.</p><p>"It's supposed to be sweet," Amelia countered as a firework crackled down into smoke.</p><p>Edgar must have cast a cooling spell on the quilts. Compared to the humidity he'd sat in all day, that quilt felt like heaven. Tully drifted off to sleep listening to the whirl, boom, and sizzle of the fireworks in the night sky.</p><p>Tully could hear voices whispering, but he didn't open his eyes. It was cool out. This was the first good sleep he'd had in a quite some time. As he lay barely awake, he tried to distinguish the conversation. There were hushed voices and then a giggle. As he inhaled he could smell smoke.</p><p>"I am worried," said a voice that Tully recognised as Minerva. "He was winging it during that meeting. I know he didn't read the report thoroughly."</p><p>Tully felt a small pang of guilt. It was obvious Minerva was discussing the report on the Pinelli family. He had barely skimmed the contents of the report and she could tell.</p><p>"You don't think he can handle himself?" Amelia whispered in a serious tone.</p><p>"I should have made my meaning clearer," Minerva said solemnly. "He can handle himself." Tully's heart swelled with pride from his partner's assessment. "But we're sailing through uncharted waters." She added. "I'm not sure we're ready."</p><p>"And his charm has nothing to do with this concern," Amelia said with a hint of sarcasm. Tully's ears perked up at the comment. He had to stop himself from moving too much. He heard his partner snort softly.</p><p>"Potter and I are friends," Minerva said in a matter-of-fact tone. Tully's heart sank. He knew there was a reason he didn't like that man. "We're very old, very dear, friends," Minerva reiterated, "and nothing more."</p><p>"So your upcoming dinner is-" Amelia started but was cut off by Minerva.</p><p>"Dinner," she said in a dangerously low voice. "And just dinner. And you can stop pretending to be asleep McGonagall."</p><p>Tully felt his cheeks flush as he sat up straight.</p><p>"How did you know?" He asked as he smoothed his hair down.</p><p>"Your breathing changed," Minerva responded as she tapped the ash off the end of her cigarette.</p><p>Glancing around, Tully noticed that most of the guests were gone. Amelia and Minerva were sitting on a blanket near Tully. Closer to the house, Tully could barely make out a few shadows sitting on the veranda. It looked like Edgar and his wife, Moody, and Barry McKinnon were laughing together.</p><p>"They're playing Knights and Knaves if you want to join," Amelia offered.</p><p>It was a simple card game and one that Tully enjoyed tremendously. Each player would draw question or dare cards to ask another player. If one was asked a question card, the player could answer truthfully or lie. Then each player would bet a Knight or Knave piece depending on if they thought the person was truthful or dishonest. If one was asked a dare card, the person could accept or decline. To accept earned the player a Knight, but to decline earned the player a Knave. The person to collect the most Knights was named the Knight. Alternatively, the person to collect the most Knaves was crowned the Knave for the evening. The Knight would be able to command the Knave for minor tasks for the remainder of the evening.</p><p>"Would you ladies care to join?" Tully asked hopefully. Knights and Knaves was one of his favourite card games. His years as an Auror made it easy, or so he thought, at detecting liars in the game. He added a reassuring smile to seal the deal, but the two women politely refused his offer. Tully left and joined the group on the veranda while Minerva and Amelia stayed out on the lawn.</p><p>"The truth is," Minerva said after Tully was out of earshot, "that Potter and I are very complicated."</p><p>"What do you mean complicated?" Amelia pried as she took a swig of gillywater.</p><p>"Why don't we talk about you and-" Minerva started but was immediately cut off by Amelia.</p><p>"It's tricky," Amelia said shortly.</p><p>Minerva stretched back on a blanket and stared up the stars. She rolled her shoulders back and sighed. The sun had gone down but the heat still hung in the air. It was so still and humid that it would be hard to sleep.</p><p>"Complicated. Tricky," she said in a dreamy, most-unlike-Minerva tone. "Do you think there's any chance women like us- Aurors, career women- have at a regular romance?"</p><p>"Regular? Unlikely, Miss Black," said a deep voice.</p><p>Minerva sat up quickly and spun around to see Minister Urquart. Amelia dropped the bottle of gillywater and stood up quickly. Minerva also jumped up and tried her best to look presentable. Minister Urquart chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sorry to barge in on a lovely evening, but I thought I might find you all here," he said quickly as the three walked in the direction of the veranda. "There's been an incident," he added quietly.</p><p>"Minister," Tully said as he threw his cards on the table and stood up quickly to greet his boss. Minister Urquart gave his team a brief rundown of an incident that had occurred very recently in London. In the distance there was a flash of heat lightening and low rumble of thunder.</p><p>"Storm's a coming," Moody said as he glanced out across the lawn. "Let's get there before the evidence is washed away."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A strange tattoo on a murder victim's wrist leads the Aurors on an overnight journey to Hogwarts for clues. Their research leads them to a symbol used by an medieval Slytherin blood purity cult. Dumbledore gives Minerva a warning and Tully begins having strange dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to all of you for sticking with the story. Please review. I'd love to hear your feedback. And again, thanks to JKR.</p><p>________</p><p>Twenty minutes after Minister Urquart's appearance at the party, the four Aurors found themselves in the stifling heat of a small alley between two row houses in a seedy part of London. The heat lightening was flashing across the sky to the west. Tully was hoping it would move in and drop the temperature.</p><p>Against the faded brick wall of one of the row houses was the dead body of a young woman. She had light brown hair and was wearing a blue muggle dress. Her eyes were frozen open. There were no visible signs of trauma or violence on her body.</p><p>"Noreen Watts," Amelia said as she glanced over notes from one of the law enforcement wizards. "She worked in the Department of Magical Education."</p><p>"It was the killing curse alright," Minerva said as she examined the eyes.</p><p>"She was found about an hour ago," the Magical Law Enforcement officer explained.</p><p>"But why call us?" Moody asked, "And how was she found so quickly?"</p><p>The officer was at a loss for words. The tip had been anonymous. There were no witnesses present when the officers arrived. Moody worked on questioning the officers about the tip. Amelia was looking into Noreen's information. Minerva was studying the body. Tully was focused on something on the wall. There was little light in the alley. It was a heavily muggle populated area so wands were kept hidden. Tully could see a design on the wall above the body.</p><p>As he drew closer, Tully could make out what appeared to be a skull with a snake stretching out of the mouth. It was a bizarre symbol and Tully was unsure of the meaning. Organised crime sometimes left symbols near their crimes to take credit for the deeds committed, but this particular symbol was unfamiliar.</p><p>"McGonagall," Minerva said softy, "It is on her wrist."</p><p>Minerva held out the wrist of the girl and Tully noticed the same dark symbol on the small wrist of the dead woman. Tully pulled out a small sketch book that he kept and quickly sketched a picture of the image.</p><p>"Do you think it is a new organised crime group?" Moody questioned.</p><p>"No," Tully said as he shook his head. "But maybe could be. I'm not sure. Perhaps it is a symbol? A ritual killing maybe?"</p><p>As Tully and Moody theorised about the meaning of the symbol, a small brown owl swept in and dropped a letter for Minerva. They were finished with the crime scene and exhausted from the heat of the day. The temperature had taken a recent dip and rain would be moving in soon. Moody excused himself from the group. However, Amelia was unable to sleep and decided to join the officers back at the Ministry to process the paperwork.</p><p>As Tully said his goodnights, Minerva caught his arm and handed him a note. The note instructed Tully to meet her "Three south, left and up the stairs." Tully started walking north and then doubled back. There were kids scrambling into a row house to avoid the oncoming rain. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body as he rounded the corner. There was a small joint on the second floor above a cafe.</p><p>Inside, the place was dark and crowded. There were many young couples huddled around small tables. There was a large woman on a small stage belting out old tunes in a rusty voice accompanied by a shifty looking young man on a slightly out of tune piano. Next to the window was a small table where Tully spotted his partner sitting with Corban Yaxley and Potter.</p><p>"I thought we weren't supposed to meet outside of the office?" Tully said quietly as he sat down next to his partner.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I felt the circumstances warranted a meeting," Yaxley explained. His eyes bore into Tully's. "I was Miss Watt's anonymous tip." Tully's eyebrows went higher. "She was an informant for my division."</p><p>"Miss Watts was also a witness to the original case against Salvador Pinelli," Potter added ominously. "Minister Urquart has already been informed."</p><p>"How did you find her so quickly?" Tully said, ignoring Potter and turning to Yaxley.</p><p>Yaxley ran his hand through his blonde hair. The lightning flashed again and rain began to wash against the window pane. Yaxley waited for the cocktail waitress to leave the drinks and then began informing the others of the details of the evening. Noreen Watts had contacted Yaxley on Friday that she had information to pass along regarding Salvador Pinelli. Watts had failed to show at the designated meeting spot.</p><p>"Earlier today she had asked if we could change the location," Yaxley explained. "She was afraid she was being tailed." Yaxley was unsure of the nature of the information she wished to share. He explained that there had been no recent changes in Pinelli's visitors or routines at Azkaban prison. The two were originally slated to meet at 9:00 p.m. at a bookstore several blocks away.</p><p>"She would drop the information in a copy of a book – a different book each time. It was supposed to be in Great Expectations this week," Yaxley said as he stirred his cocktail. "I've already looked. This was inside."</p><p>Yaxley tossed a small crumpled note on the table. Minerva unfolded it carefully. Her brow was furrowed with anticipation for the contents contained within.</p><p>"Quit while you are alive," she read, "or six more will die. Let us not waste magical blood."</p><p>The four sets of eyes met as they tried to determine the meaning of the note. Pinelli had never been known to hold feelings regarding magical blood status. His second wife was a muggle-born witch. Pinelli had not been a supporter of Grindelwald's activities. In fact, a large part of his success in establishing his criminal empire had been because the Ministry had turned a blind eye during the war. Pinelli had cooperated with the Ministry during the war. During the time he'd been left alone, Pinelli had been able to grow unchecked.</p><p>"I suggest we think on this," Potter said to the group, "And reschedule our meeting. I'll be in touch." He placed his hat on his head and with a quick nod was off.</p><p>"We shouldn't all leave together," Yaxley warned, "I'll see if that blonde on the end of the bar needs an escort."</p><p>"You haven't changed have you," Minerva said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"And I never will," he said with a wink as he left the table.</p><p>Tully and Minerva found themselves sitting next to each other alone in the corner of the pub. Outside the wind and rain slapped hard against the windows. It was a downpour that had been building all day. The cocktail waitress brought them each another round which they drank in silence.</p><p>After neither of them said anything for some time, Tully found his voice.</p><p>"So you and Potter-" Tully started to ask but was cut off by his partner.</p><p>"Given your choice in fiancee, I hardly find you fit to critic any of my private affairs," she said sharply. "She broke a man's broom. She's crazy, McGonagall."</p><p>"She felt-" Tully said in defence of his woman.</p><p>"She's a social climber," Minerva continued.</p><p>"Who is very well respected-" Tully stared as his partner continued on her rant.</p><p>"Who is not with you because you are attractive, or likeable, or entertaining," Minerva said with increasing agitation.</p><p>"Oh I'm attractive?" Tully said with a mocking tone but Minerva wasn't even listening.</p><p>"She's only with you because she thinks you are going places in the Ministry," Minerva said. "And you like nice in a suit."</p><p>A tense silence fell over the pair. They paid the waitress for the drinks and quickly exited the pub.</p><p>________</p><p>Outside, the rain continued to pour. As they descended the stairs, they could feel that the wind had picked up. It was close to midnight. A dim streetlamp and neon signs were the only lights on the abandoned street. It was now cold and a drastic change from the heat earlier in the day.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Minerva said softly.</p><p>They had walked about half a block before the downpour returned. They were sandwiched in the doorway of a dry cleaners waiting for the rain to lighten up.</p><p>"But I think you deserve better." she added honestly as she turned to look at him.</p><p>Her hair was drenched and sticking to her face. Her eye makeup had started to smear. Tully began to laugh. Minerva swatted his arm.</p><p>"You look funny with your makeup all over your face," Tully said with a grin.</p><p>"Well, we all can't be as perfect as Dolores," Minerva said sighed as she watched the rain bounce off the pavement.</p><p>They waited a moment in silence before they left the doorway. Minerva had a small townhouse to the north. Tully's flat was to the west. The pair continued walking east together without saying a word to one another. After another block Minerva stopped and confronted Tully.</p><p>"You live that way," she snapped as she held out her arm.</p><p>"I'm going to the office," Tully retorted, "I can't sleep."</p><p>"But I'm going to the office," Minerva said with ferocity.</p><p>"Fine," Tully said with more force than he wanted to.</p><p>"Fine!" Minerva said in response.</p><p>The two continued walking as the wind picked up.</p><p>________</p><p>Twenty minutes later they arrived with cold, soaked bodies. The rain had chilled their bodies, but not their tempers. Once inside their small office, the partners were still not speaking.</p><p>Minerva was deeply disturbed by the symbol found on the body. She was certain there was an important symbolic meaning behind the image. In symbolism, serpents could represent the battle between good and evil, medicine, vengeance, and death. Skulls represented mortality and death. There were no currently active serial killers or organised crime units using serpents or skulls in their symbols or messages.</p><p>"What's the Malfoy family crest?" Tully suddenly asked.</p><p>"A peacock," Minerva answered without taking her eyes away from her case notes.</p><p>She was following his train of thought. The Malfoy family had strong ties to the Pinelli's and their opinions on blood status certainly fit the profile. But there was nothing connecting the Malfoy family to the note at the scene. The pair fell silent again. Tully was flipping through a small sketchbook he kept on symbolism.</p><p>"Fancy a trip to Hogwarts?" He asked as he tossed the book down on the desk. Minerva looked up from her notes but remained silent. "I remember seeing something from my house history project research," he added.</p><p>"You think this is related to her Hogwarts house?" Minerva said with a sceptical glance at her partner.</p><p>"No," Tully said, "But I know there's a book in the Hogwarts library with that symbol."</p><p>"I'll write to Professor Dumbledore to inform him of our impending arrival," Minerva said as she penned a short note to her former Professor. "What time is it?"</p><p>Tully glanced at the small clock on the wall. It was almost two thirty in the morning. He knew exactly what she was thinking. This late in the evening it wouldn't make sense to go to sleep. During a complex investigation they expected nights like this.</p><p>"If we leave now we can make it before breakfast," he said. She smiled and offered to arrange transport. Tully quickly packed a small bag with case notes, his symbolism book, and a sketch book.</p><p>________</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, they met on top of the Ministry on a landing platform. The platform carried powerful disillusionment charms to allow for unseen entrances and takeoffs in and out of the Ministry. Minerva had only been able to secure brooms for the trip. It would be a long broom ride to Hogwarts but Tully didn't want to wait for better transportation. If his memory was right, then this could lead them to the new head of the Pinelli family.</p><p>After securing their personal belongings and casting a quick gripping charm, the pair launched off into the night sky. It was still raining and without the gripping charm they risked falling. As the glided above the London skyline the wind increased. Within minutes the lights of city grew smaller and smaller as the rode north.</p><p>Occasionally, they would pass over a bundle of small lights below. Mostly it was dark, like riding over the ocean. During the war with Grindelwald, Tully had flown several missions over the Channel. The cold, black water below was mesmerising. Now the fields and small villages below were beginning to make him sleepy.</p><p>"Snap out of it," Minerva said as she did a barrel roll with her broom. "Don't get the dead in the eyes."</p><p>'Dead in the eyes' was a broom rider's worst fear. When flying, a person could travel great distances and not remember the trip. It was known as flying hypnosis and could prove fatal.</p><p>They only stopped once for the duration of the trip. They landed gracefully near a field shortly before the border. Tully's legs were aching. He hadn't ridden that fast or that long in nearly four years. The pair walked around for a moment and stretched.</p><p>When they resumed their flight, the cold air felt refreshing. It wasn't long before the castle towers appeared over the landscape just as the sun was rising.</p><p>"Let's land by lake and hike from there," Tully shouted at his partner. With a nod, she concurred and they began their descent.</p><p>_________</p><p>Professor Dumbledore was surprised by the late night note from his former student. It was concise, but obviously important.</p><p>"Did she say why?" Galatea Merrythought asked as she buttered a piece of toast.</p><p>Minerva Black had been a well-liked student during her time at Hogwarts. Albus had informed the Headmaster of her request and news of her approaching arrival had spread quickly.</p><p>"She is working in the Auror Division," Albus explained. "All she said was that she and her partner requested access to the Hogwarts library to aid in an ongoing investigation."</p><p>The lives of the Hogwarts staff were mostly uneventful. Visits from former students and colleagues caused quite a stir.</p><p>"Who's the partner?" The inquiry had come from Filius Flitwick, a newer addition to the Hogwarts staff. Filius had joined three years earlier.</p><p>"Tully McGonagall," Dumbledore answered.</p><p>"Tully McGonagall you say?" said Horace Slughorn as he entered the staff room. "His mother says he's engaged. Was quite an exceptional student. I would place money that he'll run for Minister of Magic someday."</p><p>"He's coming to seek some information in the library for an investigation," Dumbledore explained to Horace.</p><p>"Splendid!" Horace said as he grabbed a roll from the table. "We shall have to invite him to breakfast."</p><p>There were audible grumbles from the staff. Dumbledore was certain the pair would be hungry after a long flight, but a casual breakfast with Horace was probably not on the agenda.</p><p>"I'll need the elves to prepare something special," Horace went on as he planned the breakfast. "They'll be hungry; I'm sure, and in need of some food to stimulate the mind. Nothing gets your brain power going like a Hogwarts breakfast."</p><p>"Who's Tully McGonagall?" Filius asked.</p><p>"I believe he was too young to have attended school with you and too old for you to have taught," Albus mused.</p><p>A quick knock on the staff room door pulled Albus from his thoughts. The door swung open of its own accord. Minerva Black and Tully McGonagall stood at the doorway accompanied by the groundskeeper, Ogg.</p><p>"Hello! Hello!" Slughorn cried as he rushed to great the pair. "Come in. I've got breakfast waiting in my quarters. We can catch up. I'd love to hear about your adventure."</p><p>________</p><p>Despite Minerva's insistence on the importance of their visit, Slughorn's breakfast won out in the end. Tully had tried to explain that there was just no telling the man no. Tully's family had been friends with the Professor for years and, in truth, Tully did enjoy the Professor.</p><p>Once down in the dungeons, Tully and Minerva carried on polite conversation with Slughorn over a big breakfast. Slughorn had spared nothing in laying out enough food to feed an army. There were pastries, egg dishes, bacon and sausages, beans, and even Swedish crepes.</p><p>"So how long have you been together?" Slughorn inquired as his eyes grew larger.</p><p>"Three years now is it?" Minerva answered.</p><p>"Yes dear," Tully smiled sarcastically.</p><p>Their partnership had started off rocky. Minerva was much younger than he was. Tully felt uncomfortable being paired with new blood- especially a Black. He was a department veteran hardened by the war. But, in time, she proved to be a valuable asset. Now he wouldn't want to be with anyone else in the field.</p><p>________</p><p>After an hour, Tully was out of conversation topics and felt like his belt needed to be expanded. Slughorn offered to escort the pair to the library. Once inside, Slughorn brought Tully to the history section while Minerva searched the section on symbolism.</p><p>"She's something you know," Slughorn said as he pointed to Minerva. She was a few stacks away. Dust from the shelves played in the early morning light coming through a large glass window. "I had her brother, but I'd have preferred the set."</p><p>"Thank you for your help today," Tully said turning back to Slughorn. "And thank you for breakfast."</p><p>"It was nothing my boy," Slughorn said as he smiled. "It was so nice to see you two. I'm sure you'll be very happy. I look forward to the wedding."</p><p>"Yes," Tully agreed. "Dolores is preparing to send the invitations soon."</p><p>"Who's Dolores?" Slughorn asked softly as he looked at the taller man.</p><p>"My fiancee," Tully answered. "Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'd remember her."</p><p>"But Miss Black-" Slughorn struggled to find words to express his thoughts. "I thought. This whole time-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sluggie," Tully said with a grin realising Slughorn's confusion. "Minerva and I are partners in the Auror Division. We are not romantically involved."</p><p>"You could have fooled me," Slughorn said with a wink, still looking slightly befuddled before adding "You're sure? She's quite lovely."</p><p>________</p><p>It was nearly noon before Tully found what he'd been searching for. In an aged book in the history section Tully found the answer to his question.</p><p>"Knights of the Order of the Eglė," Tully said as he read aloud to Minerva, "The Queen of Serpents. Their mission was to protect the sanctity of pureblood mothers. Formed in 1033 by Tannis Slytherin, granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin. Disbanded in 1071."</p><p>He turned the book over so Minerva could see the image. The skull with a serpent coming through the mouth was exactly the same symbol seen on the informant's body. The symbol found on her body was black but the symbol in the book was green and silver.</p><p>"We should check if Watts was pregnant," Minerva suggested. "But I still don't see how this relates to the Pinelli's."</p><p>_________</p><p>Once they had exhausted the information on the symbol and the organisation, they packed up and headed for the castle grounds. They would be able to take a train back to London and Tully was planning on sleeping the whole way. They had spent the entire day at the library and it was nearing sundown.</p><p>On their way out the door, Professor Dumbledore caught Minerva's arm.</p><p>"The symbol you are investigating," he said in a hushed tone glancing around, "Is dangerous. Be very careful."</p><p>"Professor how did you know-" Minerva started to say but Dumbledore's eyes told her to stop talking.</p><p>"I'm not at liberty to say," Dumbledore said quietly. "Not here. Look for my owl."</p><p>________</p><p>The train ride back was pleasant enough. Tully and Minerva had a private car. Tully bunched up his overcoat and used it as a pillow to catch some sleep on the ride back to London. Fields, streams, and farms whizzed by as the train rumbled along the tracks. Just an hour or so in to the trip and both Tully and Minerva had fallen fast asleep.</p><p>Shortly after the sun went down, there was a small rapping on the window. Tully awoke to see a haggard looking owl slip in quickly bearing an awful-looking red note. Tully gently roused his partner but she refused to open her eyes. He cast a quick silencing spell on the car and then opened the howler.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU SKIP OUT ON THIS DINNER! IT IS NEARLY HALF PAST SIX AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SO MUCH AS OWLED TO SAY YOU'LL BE LATE. YOU HAVE MADE IT CLEAR THAT WORK IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME. IF YOU WISH TO APOLOGISE I WILL ACCEPT BUT WE WILL NEED TO RENEGOTIATE THE TERMS OF OUR RELATIONSHIP."</p><p>Dolores was never pleased by tardiness. Tully had completely forgotten the dinner scheduled for this evening. Tully was supposed to be meeting Dolores's Aunt Tillie. Family dinners weren't really Tully's forte. Growing up in London's pureblood society had given Tully a fill of dinner parties, soirees, and seasons.</p><p>"She sounds happy," Minerva said as she wiped the dust from her eyes. "You might want to send in a trained negotiator first to talk her down before she kills any hostages."</p><p>Tully started laughing and Minerva joined him. Her eyes were sleepy. They were both tired. Minerva bought a bottle of wine from the dining car and they spent the rest of the ride home discussing memories of Hogwarts.</p><p>________</p><p>When the train lurched to a stop, Tully was reluctant to get off. The past few hours had been a relief. As he walked home from the station he realised he'd have to face Dolores in the morning. She insisted on eating their meals together whenever possible. Dolores preferred the upscale Giada's, a local hotspot for Ministry officials to hobnob. It was pricey and showy and guaranteed a run-in with the Ministry higher ups. It was everything Dolores wanted.</p><p>When he arrived home, it was late. He hung his overcoat on the coat rack near the door. After brushing his teeth and laying out a suit for the morning, he went into the sitting room for a nightcap.</p><p>"You could have fooled me," Slughorn's words echoed in his head.</p><p>As he drifted off to sleep, he dreamed that he was back at Hogwarts. His old four poster bed seemed small and his trunk seemed out of place. He was wearing smart looking black dress robes.</p><p>As he walked along the familiar hallways of the school, he realised he was heading to the Great Hall. There was music playing in the background. As soon as he entered, he saw Dolores. She looked smart and polished just as she always did. She was pulling him onto the dance floor to join the waltz. Tully was reluctant to join, but he gave in and the twirled endlessly around the floor.</p><p>As he passed the crowd, he realised Minerva was standing near the dance floor watching him. He wanted to speak to her but Dolores was pulling him to the centre of the floor. Each time they passed their eyes met.</p><p>"Why won't you dance with me?" he yelled across the floor to her.</p><p>"You haven't asked." she replied.</p><p>"You weren't here," he said as he turned Dolores.</p><p>"I've been here the whole time," she said.</p><p>He was trying to the leave the floor. He wasn't comfortable being the centre of attention, but Dolores was pushing him harder to the middle.</p><p>_________</p><p>"Minerva!" He cried as he sat up in bed.</p><p>"Yes," she replied from a chair near the window.</p><p>Tully looked around the room. Light was coming through the window. Minerva was sitting in a small chair near the window. He was in his bedroom. He looked at his hands. They were clear. He wasn't dreaming.</p><p>"How long have you been here?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"I've been here the whole-" she started to say but his head snapped in her direction and she stopped speaking.</p><p>She had just said that to him in his dream. It felt so surreal.</p><p>"I've been waiting here for you to wake up. You didn't report to work this morning. It is nearly two," she said, finishing her explanation.</p><p>"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Tully asked frantically. He wanted to get out of bed but he wasn't wearing any clothes. He would have to ask Minerva to leave. "What happened?"</p><p>"Having a good dream were you?" she asked with a smirk.</p><p>"I was dancing," he said as he strained to remember the details.</p><p>"Legilimency," Moody said as he walked through the doorway into the bedroom. He was carrying a strange device in his hands. It was metallic and approximately the size of a small paperback book. It had two small knobs on the end.</p><p>"It is a Unfamiliar Magical Output Tracer. Someone was in your house - in your head." Moody concluded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After determining Tully's strange dreams were caused by someone breaking in and using legilimency, Moody plays security in case the Auror has been compromised. And Tully learns his partner may have been hiding the real nature of her relationship with Mr. Potter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tully adjusted his bow tie in the mirror and ran his hand along his hair again. Despite his best efforts to appear alert, he looked worn. Ever since waking up to the Auror team sweeping his house, he hadn't managed to sleep well. Minister Urquart had insisted on posting a Department of Magical Law Enforcement patrol officer at his house.</p><p>He was scheduled to meet Dolores for dinner in an hour. The officer would be accompanying Tully at the dinner. Dolores wasn't particularly fond of the addition. The two officers that had been guarding him were two young guys full of questions for a senior Auror. Tully didn't mind having them around. They traded places every twelve hours.</p><p>As he left the house, he said a quick spell to seal the wards on his door. It was a lovely night. Tully had told Dolores he would meet her at the restaurant. Despite their engagement, Dolores refused to move in with Tully. She felt that his flat was not an appropriate dwelling for a ministry official. For the last three months, she had been searching for a new home for the pair. Tully wanted to move to the country but Dolores preferred city life.</p><p>"McGonagall," a familiar voice said from the bottom of the stairs. Tully looked up to see Moody standing there. He was dressed in a nice jacket and tie. Moody was even wearing dress shoes. "Minister Urquart has requested that I accompany you instead of the officer."</p><p>_________</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Tully and Moody were enjoying a nice dinner together at a small upscale bistro in Diagon Alley. Dolores had refused to come along with Moody present. Since Moody's presence was not negotiable Dolores would have to spend date night alone. Moody felt terrible. He offered several times to contact Minister Urquart to make alternative plans, but Tully insisted that the situation was fine.</p><p>"You're a better date," Tully said with a laugh as they enjoyed a bottle of wine. "Though you're not much to look at."</p><p>"I've never been here," Moody confessed. "It is very nice."</p><p>"You should invite your partner sometime," Tully said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>"I'd say the same to you, but it looks like somebody beat you to it," Moody responded as he sipped his wine.</p><p>Tully glanced casually behind himself to see his partner laughing at a table with Potter. He turned back to Moody and shrugged.</p><p>"Don't act like you're not bothered," Moody said with a coy smile.</p><p>"Honestly, what does she see in him?" Tully said with more gruff in his voice than he intended.</p><p>A waiter wandered past and dropped a basket of rolls at the table. Moody waited for the young man to walk away before he replied.</p><p>"He's a good guy," Moody said in earnest. "We served together in the war in the battle of Kursk."</p><p>Tully said nothing. He nonchalantly sipped his wine and set the glass back on the table slowly.</p><p>"He's not like those Ministry hacks that want a cushy job and a title," Moody went on. "He's here because he wants to make a difference." Tully cocked an eyebrow sceptically at Moody's words. "He wanted to be an Auror." Moody continued. "But he's got a talent for law. You'll see. I know you'll come around."</p><p>They ate the remainder of their dinner in silence. When dessert came, Tully finally broke the ice.</p><p>"Why did Urquart send you?" Tully asked.</p><p>"Because I'm to escort you somewhere when we're done," Moody said with a whisper.</p><p>Tully took the hint and did not press the issue further.</p><p>After they finished eating, they did not linger long. They gathered their hats and made a quick exit. On his way out, he noted that his partner and Potter had already left.</p><p>Moody didn't explain where they were going. They pair walked along in an easy silence. They were heading out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. Tully was thankful he'd chosen to wear a muggle suit for the occasion. As they passed through the Leaky Cauldron, Tully was given a warm smile by Mundungus Fletcher. Dung had a soft spot for law enforcement that treated him right. He could always be counted on for information in a pinch - assuming you had treated him kindly in the past.</p><p>________</p><p>Once outside the pub, Moody hailed a muggle taxi. The two men climbed in the car and Moody gave the driver the address. They were headed for a house in Greenwich. Thirty minutes later, they arrived outside of a well-kept brick flat. Moody paid the cabbie and they approached the door. Moody entered without knocking and Tully followed him inside.</p><p>There were no lights on in the house. No one appeared to be home. In fact, there was no furniture to speak of anywhere in the home. Moody headed straight for the fireplace where a small jar of floo powder sat on the mantle. Moody handed Tully a small handful and told him the location they were travelling to was called Peverell Manor.</p><p>After a short jolt of a ride, Tully emerged coughing in the sitting room of a stately home. The room was dark but there was light coming through a great archway at the end of the room. Tully noticed there was beautiful antique furniture and ornate tapestries on the walls. This was on old wizarding home – probably one of those old family estates.</p><p>Moody steered Tully through the archway and into a grand dining hall. There was a long dining table made of African Blackwood. A large crystal chandelier hung gracefully above the table. Tully glanced around and noticed that the group from the Pinelli investigation was seated around the table. Tully took a seat next to Minerva.</p><p>"You look nice," he whispered. "Did you have a date?"</p><p>"Dinner," she replied shortly. "With a friend."</p><p>Minister Urquart cleared his throat and the two quieted down. The group discussed the body and the note at length. The boys from the Hit Wizard division weren't too forthcoming about the nature and scope of Miss Watts' involvement with the department. Moody was getting frustrated. Amelia was rapping her nails on the table.</p><p>"You wore that to dinner with a friend?" Tully said in a barely audible whisper to his partner. He couldn't resist the opportunity to get in a dig at her.</p><p>"Since when do you care what I wear?" She whispered back as she kept her eyes on Minister Urquart.</p><p>"I don't care," he whispered hastily. "But your friend might. Lawyers tend to make assumptions."</p><p>This caught her attention. She turned to look at him.</p><p>"I never told you who I was at dinner with," she said in a dangerously low voice.</p><p>"Do you two have something you wish to share with the class?" Minister Urquart said sharply.</p><p>"Yes," Minerva said quickly. She explained to the others the information they had gathered on their recent trip to Hogwarts. She left out her conversation with Dumbledore. He still had not sent an owl, and until he did, she would keep their conversation secret.</p><p>"Do you think this is a blood cult?" Yaxley asked. "We've never had any evidence linking the Pinelli's to blood cults."</p><p>"Salvatore Pinelli, no," Bilius Weasley said. "But he's in Azkaban. The new head of the family might feel differently."</p><p>A debate broke out amongst the group. Blood cults were dangerous and rare. Although blood cults typically employed many tactics of organised crime, they were much more dangerous. Cult members could not be bought off, convinced, bargained, or reasoned with. Cult members were fanatical. They weren't interested in money or power. They were only interested in the cause.</p><p>"Settle down," Urquart said sharply to get the attention of the room. The chatter stopped instantly. "Deputy Thomas and I have assignments for you."</p><p>Recently, a rare opal necklace had disappeared from Borgin and Burke's. It was cursed. It was also a Class A illegal item. Borgin and Burke's was legally able to own the necklace but it could not be sold. Auror Shacklebolt had received a tip from a source that the necklace had disappeared from the display case. The only family wealthy enough to purchase a Class A illegal item was the Pinelli family.</p><p>Moody and Bones were to canvass Knockturn Alley to pinpoint when the item went missing. McGonagall and Black were going to try their luck at the shop in morning. Shacklebolt would watch his sources in vice closely for any leads. Scrimgeour and Vance from Major Case would be combing through the Pinelli family books to look for any major financial dealings that could be masking the purchase of the necklace.</p><p>It was late so Minister Urquart adjourned the meeting and wished them all luck with their assignments in the morning.</p><p>"And thank you, Potter," Urquart said on his way to the floo, "for allowing us the use of your home."</p><p>"This is his house?" Tully whispered to Minerva.</p><p>"Yes," Potter said having heard Tully's comment. "Please stay and join us for a drink."</p><p>"Us?" Tully mouthed to Minerva as he followed her into the library. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>_________</p><p>Once inside the library, Potter poured drinks for the group. Moody had accompanied the group and it seemed everyone was aware of Tully's protection detail.</p><p>The library was vast. Large bookcases filled with ancient tomes stretched from the floor to the ceiling. There were enormous two-story latticed windows with long drapes. Tully sat down next to Moody on a small chaise lounge across from Minerva and Potter.</p><p>"So you live here?" Tully asked Potter.</p><p>"Yes," Potter responded. "Peverell Manor. It has been in my family for generations. I inherited the estate after my father died. It is rumoured to have been the home of Ignotus Peverell."</p><p>"It is quite nice," Tully said as he looked out the large windows. The moon was bright and he could see out into the grounds.</p><p>"Why wasn't I told the meeting location?" Tully asked bluntly. Potter averted his eyes. Moody said nothing. Minerva looked at the two and then decided she would break the silence.</p><p>"I don't know," Minerva said uneasily. "That is to say, I don't know for sure. Minister Urquart contacted each of us individually. It is possible he thought, with the recent incident, that perhaps Moody escorting you was safer."</p><p>She was referring to the recent break in. Someone had broken into his home. Someone had cast a legilimency spell. Nothing was stolen, except memories. Tully had no recollection of what was taken. The intruder had left Tully completely unharmed and Tully had been unable to recall what he'd been dreaming about aside from dancing.</p><p>"So I'm a liability?" Tully questioned.</p><p>"No one's saying that," Potter said in a reassuring voice. "If Minister Urquart thought you were a liability he would have excluded you from the meeting."</p><p>Tully took Potter's words to heart. The man had a point. He wouldn't have been given private information if there was a risk it would be revealed. The investigation was Minister Urquart's highest priority. The team had spent the better part of three years working to bring down the Pinelli family. They wouldn't take any chances at this point.</p><p>"So Mr Tulius McGonagall," Potter said as he leaned across Minerva to grab the bottle of scotch. "I hear you are looking for new lodgings?"</p><p>"Yes," McGonagall replied. "My fiancee would like to find a new home before we're married."</p><p>"In London?" Potter pried.</p><p>"Perhaps," Tully replied. "We're not exactly sure where."</p><p>"Jameson Greengrass recently died," Potter said as he took a small swig of his drink. "The family is drowning in debt. His estate is for sale. It would be a nice home to raise a family in."</p><p>This peaked Tully's interest. He desperately wanted a country home. He had no desire to raise his children in the heart of London's pureblood society class. However, Dolores wanted a home that would be suitable for a ministry official. Perhaps the Greengrass estate would be the best of both worlds.</p><p>"I'm curious Mr. Potter," Tully began to say.</p><p>"Please," Potter interjected, "call me Seamus."</p><p>"Seamus," Tully continued. "Tell me about the estate."</p><p>The Greengrass family was an old wizarding family with strong ties to the community. The Greengrass estate was located outside of Godric's Hollow. The house itself was large and fortified. It included lodgings for up to 18 guests. There were three state rooms in the home where the Greengrass family had hosted the Serbian Minister of Magic and numerous other important guests. There was a ballroom, a cigar closet, and a billiards room.</p><p>The grounds featured stables, an archery green, and whimsical gardens. The Greengrass family had employed the renowned landscape herbologist Michel Spahr to redesign the gardens in 1921.</p><p>"I could arrange a meeting for you with his daughter," Seamus offered. "She's looking to sell. It would be a great home for someone in Ministry brass."</p><p>The grandfather clock near the door chimed twelve times. It was late. In the morning Tully and Minerva would be serving a warrant to Borgin and Burke's store.</p><p>"We've got papers to serve tomorrow," Tully said to Potter. "I shall take my leave."</p><p>They would not be able to floo home. Instead, they would have to walk to the edge of the property's wards and apparate back to London. Minerva had offered to escort Moody and Tully to a safe apparition point. The three walked out of the library and into a grand entrance hall with marble columns.</p><p>They walked out through the front entrance and down a stone path toward an iron gate lined with neatly trimmed hedges. In the distance, there were lights from a small village.</p><p>"Where are we exactly?" Tully asked as he pointed to the village.</p><p>"Godric's Hollow," Minerva answered as she waved her hand and the iron gate opened. They walked along a small path toward a large Dule tree.</p><p>"You'll be safe here," Minerva said as she nodded to the two men.</p><p>"You won't be apparating back to London with us?" Tully said with a hint of accusation toward his partner.</p><p>"Goodnight," Minerva said avoiding the question. She turned on her heel and walked back toward the house.</p><p>"He's got a big house," Tully shouted after her. "I'm sure he'll make a great Minister of Magic."</p><p>Minerva refused to show any sign that she heard his words and kept her body rigid.</p><p>Moody gave a look to Tully and with a small pop the two men were off to London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team's search for a dangerous missing cursed necklace leads them to a rather unpleasant encounter with a shop boy named Tom Riddle. Commissioner Urquart develops a plan to send Yaxley and Minerva undercover to the Malfoy annual Halloween Gala.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note: I apologise for the long delay. Thanks again for reading and special thanks to Aquatica and Travelin-Thru for reviewing. In addition, thanks to all who have followed the story! The investigation is officially under way now and things are going to start heating up. Also, the list of "Elite Families" included is intended to be an earlier list (I give the date as 1903 instead of the 1930's). I felt the cannon list would be too limiting for the story.</p><p>_________</p><p>September 22, 1951</p><p>It was a cold day. The wind was blowing. The leaves were falling. And Commissioner Urquart was reminding his Aurors that the scope of their warrant applied only to the necklace. Any other illegal items within the shop were strictly off limits.</p><p>"This isn't our first Quidditch game," Moody growled.</p><p>"You will be respectful. Polite," Urquart said firmly as he addressed his team. "Smile."</p><p>"And if you find something, I'm your next stop," Potter reminded the team. "You don't set foot in a home without a warrant." He eyed Bones with his last statement. "I don't want this case mucked up due to a technicality."</p><p>During their initial investigation of the Pinelli family, Bones had blasted open a lock box in one of the Pinelli front businesses. The box was suspicious. Inside were number of illegal poisons. However, the warrant to search the business didn't cover illegal poisons. Although the poisons had been used in a murder, the Ministry wasn't able to use the evidence during the trial.</p><p>The four Aurors would be accompanied by six Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officers. The officers would be assisting in the search. Their involvement had been hotly contested. Minister Urquart trusted the Patrol Squad Captain Bob Ogden. But Ogden's men couldn't be trusted. There had been several leaks made from within the ranks. As a compromise, Ogden's men weren't briefed on the operation. They were unaware of where they would be going.</p><p>As Urquart finished his briefing, he wished them the best of luck. If they could find out who was behind the purchase of the necklace it might lead them to the new head of the Pinelli family.<br/>_________</p><p>The Aurors and patrol officers walked quickly through Knockturn Alley. Although they were in plain clothes, the patrons and shop owners knew they were from the Ministry. It was a Saturday, and the street was fairly busy. When the Aurors began walking, the street cleared quickly. As they passed, shops locked their doors.</p><p>"That was Billy Tate," Officer Montez said as the passed the apothecary. "He's got a warrant out for-"</p><p>"For theft," Black said as she cut off Montez sharply. "Keep walking. We've got bigger game to hunt."</p><p>When they arrived at the store, it was nearly deserted. There was one elderly woman browsing a section on books who looked older than Merlin himself. She didn't seem bothered by the Aurors. There was a young man working the counter. He was thin with black hair. His fingers were thin and his eyes were sunken.</p><p>"Good morning," He said with a greasy smile. "How may I assist you?"</p><p>Bones and Black exchanged glances. They weren't used to anyone in Knockturn Alley asking to assist an Auror. McGonagall handed the warrant to the young man and then asked to see the necklace and the last three months worth of financial records.</p><p>"The financial records are available in the office. I can let you in to view them. However, I can't produce the necklace your warrant asks for," he said.</p><p>"Why?" McGonagall asked. "Where is the necklace?"</p><p>"The necklace was moved to Master Declan Holver's for restoration," the clerk said. "It is scheduled to take two months."</p><p>"Is Mister Borgin or Mister Burke available?" Bones asked.</p><p>"My employers are on a trip to Belgium," the clerk said. "They are looking to purchase a set of sixteenth century alchemy books."</p><p>Bones began searching through the financial records. If the necklace had been removed for restoration, there would have to be some financial proof. Moody went back to the Ministry to track down an address and warrant for Master Holver. McGonagall and Black stayed to question the clerk.</p><p>The clerk, Tom Riddle, was dusting a small silver music box. He was looking down at the box as he spoke with the Aurors. They asked him some general questions about the store and the store's relationship with Master Holver. Next, they shifted the conversion to the necklace.</p><p>"Mr. Riddle," Tully said, "Could you tell when the necklace was shipped out?"</p><p>"It was picked up by Master Holver several weeks ago," Riddle answered coolly. "We would never trust an owl to carry something that precious."</p><p>"Precious?" Tully asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Very," Riddle said firmly. "Yes, it is quite dangerous."</p><p>For the first time during the questioning, Riddle looked up at the Aurors. His eyes were cold and piercing. Tully felt a chill when their eyes met. It was like Riddle was looking right through his eyes and into his soul. His mouth grew dry. He was unable to form a response. There were flashes of faces, snippets of conversations, and short memories that darted through his mind. Using all of his willpower, Tully broke eye contact with Riddle.</p><p>"That necklace is over two hundred years old," Riddle said passionately. "It was owned by Madame du Barry. It is a piece of our history."</p><p>Tully swallowed hard. "Our history" was a phrase commonly used by blood purists. They feared the customs and history of the wizarding world were at risk of being lost. As the Muggle world and the wizarding world became increasingly intertwined more witches and wizards opted to adopt Muggle clothing, transportation, and devices. During the war with Grindelwald, his supporters had undertaken great risk to protect historical wizarding artefacts, books, and art from the destruction of the Muggle war. Borgin and Burkes had provided a refuge for many of these illegal items after the war ended.</p><p>Tully was flabbergasted and disgusted by Riddle's pride in this fact. He was unable to form words. Minerva took charge of the questioning.</p><p>"Mr. Riddle," she said steadily. "Why was the necklace being restored? Why now?"</p><p>"My employers recognised the historic value of the piece," Riddle stated smugly. "We are preserving history, Miss Black."</p><p>"Why was Master Holven chosen to restore the necklace?" She asked.</p><p>"His skill for restoration is renowned," Riddle replied. "Your family has used his services countless times. I would have assumed you knew of his work."</p><p>"You seem to know an awful lot about this," she replied. She paused before adding, "For a shop boy." Minerva might have been considered a blood traitor, but she wasn't going to allow anyone to insult her.</p><p>Riddle looked at Black for a moment without saying a word. Although he was smiling, it was a cold smile.</p><p>"It appears, Miss Black," he said without blinking. "That you seem to still possess the profound attitude found in pureblood superiority." Riddle paused and then added, "for an outcast."</p><p>Tully gripped the upper part of Minerva's arm. He was ready to leave. He still felt ill after making eye contact with Riddle. She could sense his discomfort. With a curt nod the pair exited the shop.</p><p>Once outside, Minerva noticed that Tully was visibly upset. He looked pale. They started walking back to Diagon Alley. Tully wanted to be as far from Riddle as possible before speaking. Although he was no expert, Tully had a suspicion that Riddle had entered his thoughts.</p><p>__________</p><p>"Nothing?" Yaxley spat as he listened to the report on the search of Borgin and Burkes. It had been several days since the search at the shop.</p><p>"The shop owners are out of the country," McGonagall explained. "The necklace is out for restoration. Suspicious, but not illegal."</p><p>"Has anyone seen the necklace?" Yaxley asked.</p><p>"There was the clerk," Black replied as she flipped through a small notebook that held her case notes. "Mr. Tom Riddle. He lives above Mulpepper's. According to him, the owners will be back in a few weeks."</p><p>"I will have a warrant to search Master Holver's shop in a few days," Potter added. He hoped this warrant would lead to something. It had been a disappointing day for everyone involved.</p><p>"I'm assigning Black and McGonagall to carry out the warrant on Holver next week," Commissioner Urquart commanded. "And I think you all are going to want to hear what Scrimgeour and Vance have discovered."</p><p>"We spent the day combing through the Pinelli financial records and I think we might have a lead," Vance said calmly. "Over the past few weeks they've made large payments for party supplies. This includes food, wine, bartending services, and so on."</p><p>"So the Pinelli's like to get together," Weasley said bluntly, "It's not a crime. I don't see where you're going with this."</p><p>"These parties coincide with a high number of muggle disappearances," Vance continued. "After consulting with Auror Shacklebolt we learned that the Pinelli's are now leading the way in muggle trafficking. They aren't parties. They're auctions."</p><p>"They recently made a number of large payments to a catering company for an event to be held at Malfoy Manor," Rufus Scrimgeour added. "We'd like a warrant."</p><p>"Halloween," Tully said to himself. "They're planning for Halloween."</p><p>The group turned to look at McGonagall. Yaxley was nodding in agreement with Tully.</p><p>"The annual Malfoy Halloween gala," Yaxley said in agreement. "It would provide a host of people willing to buy muggles. And the perfect cover."</p><p>"A warrant won't work," Minerva added as she considered the plan.</p><p>She was right. It would be impractical to proceed with a warrant. The Malfoy Halloween gala was an annual event attended by many witches and wizards. It would be impossible to tell who was participating in the muggle slave trade and who was there just for the gala. They would also need to have evidence of purchase.</p><p>"We could place a number of individuals on the inside," Potter suggested.</p><p>"That will prove difficult," Vance stated. "We obtained a preliminary guest list. All sacred families."</p><p>Elite families were a group of families that had been certified as pureblood. In 1903 a list had been published naming 56 pureblood families. In the last 20 years, that list had dropped to less than 30 families. This discovery supported the theory that there was blood cult involvement.</p><p>Minister Urquart looked around the table. There were a number of individuals from sacred families in the group. However, not all sacred families associated with one another. Minister Urquart was muggle born. He didn't know, or care, about blood status or breeding. In truth, he couldn't tell the difference between a Bones and a Black.</p><p>"Let's assume my invitation was lost in the mail," Bilius Weasley laughed. It was common knowledge that the Weasley clan did not associate with Malfoy family.</p><p>"I will be on stakeout," Kingsley said. "I cannot attend."</p><p>Potter, despite being from an elite family, would certainly not be invited. He'd prosecuted too many of Malfoy's associates to warrant an invitation.</p><p>"Someone might get the wrong idea if I show up with McGonagall," Yaxley said with a smirk. Tully flashed a grin at Yaxley. He'd certainly make better company than Dolores. She reveled in pureblood social parties. It was the perfect environment for her to rub elbows.</p><p>However, Tully wasn't comfortable bringing Dolores into a potentially dangerous environment. Even if he were to go alone, Dolores could find out. If she did, he would be in hot water.</p><p>"Dismissed," Urquart said sternly. "Black, Yaxley, Vance, Scrimgeour. I need to see you about your paperwork."</p><p>Urquart waited patiently for the team to clear out. Once the group was gone, Urquart turned the floor over to Emmeline Vance.</p><p>"We asked you to stay behind because we think you'd be the best option to go in," Vance stated.</p><p>"That's impossible," Minerva said as she shook her head.</p><p>"I'm a friend of the family," Yaxley said to Urquart. "He usually issues an invitation. However, I want to make clear that I am uncomfortable attending."</p><p>Both Yaxley and Black looked quite uncomfortable with the situation. Urquart noticed this. However, this revelation about the guest list could be their only way in.</p><p>"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea," Black said with difficulty.</p><p>"This could raise suspicion," Yaxley agreed.</p><p>"Explain," Urquart said as he eyed the pair. "You're from an elite family. Black's and Malfoy's are close. Why is this a problem?"</p><p>"I'm a pariah, sir," Black explained. "I don't care to go into detail, but I'm considered a blood-traitor. A pureblood defector. A muggle-lover. Many would find it highly unusual if I were to suddenly re-enter pureblood society."</p><p>"I'm still missing the pariah part." Urquart said as he shook his head. "Your partner favours Muggle equality but is still a member of pureblood society. I will never understand how it works."</p><p>"Black's case here is a little different," Yaxley explained.</p><p>"Thank you, Yaxley," Minerva interjected, trying to cut him off.</p><p>"While it is frowned upon, it is not grounds for expulsion to hold a Pro-Muggle viewpoint," Yaxley explained. "And although many wizarding males have relationships with muggle females, the same freedoms are not granted to witches in pureblood society. They are M.F.T.s."</p><p>"Thank you, Yaxley," Minerva repeated harshly.</p><p>"What is an M.F.T.?" Urquart asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"A muggle-fucking tart," Yaxley answered trying to suppress a grin as he glanced at Minerva. She was pale and looked like she was about to vomit. He'd pay for saying that, he knew, but he always laughed at how her feathers were ruffled.</p><p>"In light of the gripping revelation," Urquart said shortly, wishing he'd never asked his previous question. "Can we make this work?"</p><p>"Sir," Yaxley asked, "I'd like to ask around. Perhaps I can ask Malfoy if I could invite Black. Test the water. Then we can make a decision about attending."</p><p>Urquart agreed to their plan. Yaxley would send out a test balloon. They had close to two months to set up a relationship cover. If they played their cards right, Minerva might be welcomed back into the arms of the Black family. This could prove to be a huge asset in their investigation.</p><p>________</p><p>Tully, Moody, and Bones were sitting together at the pub for their usual Friday evening happy hour. The group wasn't planning to stay long. The place was packed. The Department of International Magical Cooperation had just received word that the proposed free trade agreement with the Wizarding Republic of Kashmir had been approved. The place was lined wall to wall with officials celebrating.</p><p>"Where's your partner?" Amelia yelled above the music.</p><p>Tully shrugged. Minerva had been on her way out of the office when Minister Urquart had pulled her aside to review her report on the execution of the search warrant. Urquart lived by the book. He expected all of his Aurors to follow his example. Reports were due on time. Paperwork was kept in order. And above all else, investigations always followed the law. Minerva was arguably the most precise in her paperwork. It was usually Moody that got stuck after class making corrections.</p><p>Tully felt a little like a third wheel when he was with Bones and Moody. There was no romantic relationship between the pair. However, their relationship could easily be construed as romantic. It happened to partners over time. Moody and Bones had been partners for several years. They had come up through the Auror Corp. training program together. Before that, the two had spent their post-Hogwarts years serving together in the Great Wizarding War. Tully suspected there was a deeper relationship between the pair than they portrayed to others.</p><p>________</p><p>An hour later, Moody and Bones were deep in discussion regarding recent legislation of racing broom manufacturing. Tully was lost in his own thoughts. He'd spent the week trying to gather information about Tom Riddle. Something about Riddle had unsettled Tully. Since their meeting, Tully had tried to find if Riddle had any training in legilimency.</p><p>Tully was interrupted from his thoughts by someone placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Potter standing near the table. He was dressed in a muggle suit and tie. Moody motioned for Potter to sit down. He slid into the booth next to Moody and ordered a drink.</p><p>"Where's your partner?" Potter asked McGonagall.</p><p>"We thought she was with you," Tully said. He knew that the pair was planning to go to the theatre. "She must still be back at the office."</p><p>"What's bothering you?" Potter asked Tully. He could see the man was upset about something. "Is it the case?"</p><p>"I'm tired," Tully lied. "Lots going on with the wedding and such."</p><p>The truth was that all he could think about was Tom Riddle. Tully wasn't comfortable sharing his revelation with the group yet. Even his partner was in the dark on this one.</p><p>Tully groaned internally when Potter sat down next to him. Tully couldn't explain his dislike for the man. Potter was friendly and well liked by Tully's friends. Although they had only recently met, Tully had heard a great deal about Potter from Black, Bones, and Moody. In truth, Tully didn't want to admit what he knew was true. Potter wasn't all that different from Tully. Both were from old pureblood families. They both shared similar a similar political ideology. Both were ministry employees with promising careers ahead of them. Although Potter was roughly ten years younger than Tully, he was already making waves at the Ministry.</p><p>The only thing Tully didn't like about Potter was that somehow he'd manage to capture the attention of a woman like Minerva. There weren't a lot of women like her and Bones at the Ministry. Tully had spent the better part of the last decade meeting well-to-do debutantes that wanted nothing more than the traditional pureblood marriage. Pureblood society marriages often resulted in the couple producing an heir, a spare, and then leaving each other alone.</p><p>Tully was jealous. Potter and Minerva wouldn't admit they were an item, but Tully knew better. Truth be told, he'd gotten the scoop from Moody. In a few years they'd be happily shacked up and Tully would be living alone while Dolores used his money and name to live the life she always wanted.</p><p>He didn't mind Dolores. She was a respectable young woman. She was attractive, career focused, and his parents were fond of her. He stared blindly at Bones and Moody as they talked. As he watched them they seemed happy, truly happy with one another. He decided then and there that if he ever met a woman like Bones or Minerva he'd leave Dolores.</p><p>"I say, when is the wedding?" Potter said loudly as Tully snapped back to reality. Bones and Moody stopped talked to look at Tully.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Moody asked out of concern. It was unlike Tully to lose focus. Now, it happened twice in one night.</p><p>"I'm going to get some fresh air," Tully said as he stood up to step outside.</p><p>________</p><p>Just after dark, Yaxley rounded off from Diagon Alley and through the archway into Knockturn Alley. There was a gentleman's club called the Serpent's Folly. It offered private parlours for both witches and wizards. There was also a co-ed parlour, overnight lodgings, and a billiards room.</p><p>Yaxley rarely attended these sorts of clubs. However, his blood status afforded him membership and he knew Malfoy frequented the location. This club was distinct compared to the typical pubs, bistros, and pool halls located throughout the area. Many of wizarding hot spots had modernised after the Great Wizarding War. More and more establishments were offering Muggle drinks, dishes, and entertainment options.</p><p>The Serpent's Folly was an exception to this rule. It still featured traditional wizarding lighting and decor. All alcohol served at the establishment was produced by wizarding distilleries and breweries. There were no muggle entertainment options. Traditional wizarding billiards was available. In addition, a strict wizarding attire only dress code was enforced. Finally, the club only admitted purebloods or specially permitted guests of pureblooded patrons.</p><p>Once inside, Yaxley checked his coat with one of the coat check boys at the counter. After Hogwarts, Yaxley had spent a great deal of time at the club. It was a natural place for a young Slytherin to schmooze with Ministry big shots. After the war, Yaxley had drifted away from the pureblood society crowd. If he remembered correctly, Malfoy was usually found upstairs in a private bar reserved for elite club members.</p><p>Sure enough, Malfoy was upstairs in the private bar. Malfoy's signature look involved bold colours for his robes. Tonight he was wearing a crimson set of robes. They were high collared and contrasted well with his light skin and pale hair. He smiled coyly when he noticed Yaxley. With a small wave, Malfoy directed Yaxley to the seat on his left.</p><p>"I haven't seen you here for some time," Malfoy said ordered Yaxley a drink. "Allow me to introduce my associate, Tom Riddle."</p><p>Yaxley nodded to the young man. Yaxley knew Riddle from his time at Hogwarts. The two men were housemates, but from different years. Riddle had always seemed aloof. Yaxley had been two years ahead of Riddle and didn't recall much of the man. Yaxley had been captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team his final two years of school and a Prefect. He was frequently busy. He vaguely remembered Riddle seemed to keep to himself and his close circle of friends.</p><p>"What brings you here, Yaxley?" Malfoy asked. "You haven't been here in ages."</p><p>"I'm waiting for a date," Yaxley said. Malfoy grinned. This was all part of Yaxley's plan. He would pretend to be waiting for Minerva and meet later for drinks. It was their test balloon. If all went well, then Yaxley and Minerva would be infiltrating the Malfoy Halloween Gala.</p><p>"A date?" Malfoy pried.</p><p>"Yes," Yaxley said gruffly as he played with an ice cube in his drink. "What brings you here?"</p><p>Malfoy smiled wider. Yaxley wanted him to think he was trying to avoid the question.</p><p>"Are you meeting your date here?" Malfoy asked with a hint of curiosity.</p><p>"No," Yaxley responded. "None of your business."</p><p>Malfoy purchased a round of shots for his group and raised one to Yaxley.</p><p>"Here's to your date," he smirked. He slammed the shot and looked back to Yaxley. "Why are you being so coy? Don't tell me she's a Muggle."</p><p>"None of your business," Yaxley repeated.</p><p>The three men sat in silence for a moment. Yaxley continued to stare at his drink. He didn't care to look around at the sleazy environment of the private room. The wealthy and power purebloods with perverse inclinations loved this place. There were vices to suit all perversions. Alcohol, illicit substances, gambling, and high priced escorts were easy to come by.</p><p>"You work with her," Riddle said coldly without looking up from his drink. Suddenly it clicked. Yaxley didn't care for Riddle because he had a knack for reading people. He'd have made a great asset to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but Riddle had never been interested in a career with the Ministry.</p><p>"And if I do?" Yaxley said, accepting the bait.</p><p>"You've got to stick away from those Ministry tarts, old boy," Malfoy chided. "They're all society hopefuls there with one purpose- to find and marry a man, such as yourself," he raised his drink to Yaxley, "In hopes of bettering their blood status. We're a dying breed Yaxley."</p><p>"She's not like that," Yaxley grunted.</p><p>"So what is she like then?" Malfoy pried, his eyes greedy for information. "One of those career girls? Please don't tell me it is that Bones woman." He laughed coldly. "Or worse-Black's sister. What a cock-up that was when she left home."</p><p>"Oi!" Robert Black slurred as he stumbled next to Yaxley. "Watch what you say about her. She might be a muggle-fucking tart but she's my sister."</p><p>Black took a swig of his drink and slammed the tumbler down roughly on the bar counter. Yaxley could smell the heavy scent of alcohol. His eyes were red and hazy and he was leaning heavily on the bar. Robert Black was Minerva's younger brother. Yaxley hadn't counted on Black being present. Perhaps this could provide an advantage to his situation.</p><p>"Yassley," Robert slurred. "Haven't seen you in ages. Why are you here?"</p><p>"He's got a date," Malfoy explained with a smirk. "Apparently he works with her at the Ministry. And he doesn't want to bring her around here. I, for one, would like to meet her. I promise I won't bite."</p><p>"No thank you," Yaxley said shortly. He continued to sip his drink. He had to be careful how he proceeded.</p><p>"Are you worried we'll scare her off?" Malfoy chided.</p><p>"Hardly," Yaxley said as he met Malfoy's eyes. "She can handle herself. She's an Auror."</p><p>Malfoy's eyebrows shot up. This wasn't the typical type of woman Yaxley was known for being involved with. Malfoy racked his brain, but couldn't remember the names of female Aurors. He scanned the room and spotted John Alton leaning against the wall near the door. Malfoy got his attention and Alton shuffled over to the bar.</p><p>"Yaxley, I believe you know John Alton," Malfoy said as he introduced Alton. "John here's an Auror."</p><p>Yaxley knew John would be able to pinpoint all the female Aurors- as there weren't many in the department. Alton smiled and gave Malfoy all the information he needed to here.</p><p>"Well there's Bones," Alton said.</p><p>"Yaxley wouldn't be caught dead with her," Malfoy asserted. "He knows better."</p><p>"Fox Vance's daughter," Alton added, "But she's engaged."</p><p>"That hasn't stopped me before," Yaxley shrugged.</p><p>"She not the type," Alton declared. "McKinnon is on assignment abroad. Bursnell, who's not into wizards," Alton winked deviously, "And Black's muggle-fucking tart of a sister."</p><p>"And what if it is your sister?" Yaxley said seriously as he eyed Black. "What then?"</p><p>Robert's eyes were bleary and he was leaning heavily on the bar. But when he made eye contact with Yaxley he snapped. Within seconds, Yaxley was pinned down against the bar.</p><p>"Are you using her?" Robert spat. "She's not some floozy. You hear me? She might be a blood traitor, but she's still a Black."</p><p>"And you might be a Black, but you are still a drunk," A voice said from behind. Standing in the doorway was Minerva. And to Yaxley's surprise she had forgone her muggle-inspired attire and wore fully acceptable, designer, wizarding attire.</p><p>"Let him go, Bobby," Minerva said calmly.</p><p>"This place has gone so downhill," Yaxley heard someone murmur from across the room.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Malfoy smiled. "Minerva Black. I'm surprised they let you in the door."</p><p>"Let's go," she said calmly, ignoring Malfoy's statement.</p><p>Robert loosened his grip on Yaxley. He stood and straightened his robes. Yaxley finished his drink, nodded to Malfoy, and made towards the door.</p><p>Riddle caught his shoulder on the way out and whispered "Watch for my owl."</p><p>Outside the temperature had dropped. Yaxley was buttoning his coat when he found himself facing Minerva. She tugged the sides of his coat to pull him closer, before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>"They're still watching," she whispered.</p><p>"I can't believe that worked," he responded as they linked arms and headed down the street.</p><p>Once out of sight, they went their separate ways. They were off to a good start with their plot. However, they hadn't noticed Bill Weasley walking out of the pub across the street. He was in disguise waiting for a target. But the target hadn't shown so Weasley decided to call it a night. But he would have one last stop before heading home.</p><p>________</p><p>Across town, Tully McGonagall was leaning against the wall outside of the pub. He was startled by a crack as Bill Weasley appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley," Tully nodded. "Fancy a drink?"</p><p>"No, thank you," Weasley replied. "I thought I'd make you aware that I just witnessed your partner coming out of the Serpent's Folly."</p><p>Tully laughed. It was a known dark wizard-supporting hang out. Minerva would never set foot in a place like that. In addition, he knew she wouldn't be welcome.</p><p>"They'd never let her in," Tully responded with a chuckle.</p><p>"She was with Yaxley," Weasley said seriously. "Snogging Yaxley."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Tully asked defensively, "I don't care who she sees. It's not like were married."</p><p>"That's not what I'm implying," Weasley said. "We've had cracks before from within the Ministry. Her family has ties to a lot of dark wizards. I just thought you should know maybe all those family ties aren't severed."</p><p>Weasley turned and disappeared into the night. Tully slunk down against the wall and sat on the pavement. It was probably a misunderstanding. He would ask her when he saw her next.</p><p>"But what would she think of me?" He thought to himself.</p><p>He didn't have long to think when none other than Minerva rounded the corner.</p><p>"What kept you?" He said harsher than he had intended.</p><p>"I received an owl from Professor Dumbledore," she replied.</p><p>"I don't care," he added, overcompensating, "But Potter was asking and I-"</p><p>"And what did you say?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"I shrugged," he said, suddenly nervous at the way she was looking at him.</p><p>"Will you tell him you forgot I had a meeting with Dumbledore?" she asked. "That's where I was."</p><p>Minerva hadn't told Potter about her plan with Yaxley. They weren't a couple. But they had been exclusively more than friends for quite some time. She was worried that by explaining her plan to Potter she would scare him off. In addition, she was equally worried that if he found out he would be also be upset. Potter knew Minerva could handle herself, but he feared for her safety with this investigation. They'd had their fair share of arguments over her participation in it.</p><p>"Are you asking me to lie for you?" Tully asked with a hint of concern. Minerva had never asked Tully to cover for her. Usually Moody was the one asking for an alibi.</p><p>"No," Minerva said shortly, "Of course not. I had a meeting with Dumbledore. I swear. I just don't want him to think I was avoiding him."<br/>__________</p><p>Earlier That Day</p><p>Minerva was just packed up to leave after her meeting with Urquart. She wasn't exactly keen on the plan. It could easily backfire. Faking a relationship with Yaxley would be difficult for both of their friends to accept. They would try the pureblood circle first. There was no use lying to their friends at the Ministry if the plan was going to fail. However, that meant keeping their false relationship secret until it was solidified with Yaxley's old friends.</p><p>She was putting on her jacket to leave when a small owl popped through and dropped a note. There was familiar loopy handwriting on the note that she recognised as Dumbledore's.</p><p>5:50 PM. The Mysterious Death of Varian Gamp: Death or Transfiguration? 3 Galleons. 8 Knuts.</p><p>She thought for a moment. There was a time, an item, and a price listed in the note. She snapped her fingers and she realised the cryptic message. She was to meet Dumbledore at Flourish and Blott's near that book's location.</p><p>It was already 5:28. She would have to move fast to make it on time. She had to meet Yaxley later to test their first encounter with his friends. She grabbed the door handle and rounded the corner quickly right into her boss, Commissioner Urquart.</p><p>"Auror Black," he greeted.</p><p>"Sir," she said nervously. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."</p><p>"That's quite alright," he said as he helped her gather the contents of her briefcase that were now strewn about the floor. "May I see you in your office?"</p><p>She smiled weakly and they retreated to her office. She was always embarrassed about the boss stepping in. Minerva was a very organised person. Her files were neatly arranged and she kept detailed notes on her cases. On the other hand, Tully was more of a free spirit when it came to organisation. In addition, he had a nasty habit of leaving half-eaten sandwiches, dirty cups, and partially smoked cigars on his desk.</p><p>"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" She asked.</p><p>"I just wanted to say that I hold no opinions about what Mister Yaxley said earlier," he said softly. Urquart was such a keen man. He'd been an excellent Auror in his day. He could pick up on the slightest change in human behaviour.</p><p>"You seemed uncomfortable," he said to relax her. "Your personal life is your personal life. This is 1951. You are an accomplished Auror, a war veteran, and an intelligent woman. I know plenty of the men around here have had their fair share of Muggle encounters. Why I recall back during my tour in Italy I was quite enthralled with a certain local Muggle woman-"</p><p>"Um, Sir," she said hesitantly. "Thank you, I don't think-"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm rambling," Urquart said sheepishly. "I just wanted to say that regardless of Yaxley's comment, my opinion of you remains unchanged."</p><p>"Thank you, Sir," she said quickly. "Have a nice weekend."</p><p>Minerva left as quickly as she could, trying desperately to put the conversation with Urquart out of her head. She needed to meet Dumbledore. She did not need to think about Elphinstone Urquart and a young Italian woman. As she walked outside of the Ministry she shook the thought from her head and disappeared with a crack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the team is targeted by this mysterious new Dark Wizard and a run in with a Mr Tom Riddle leaves the team shaken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and following. Hope you enjoy!</p><hr/><p>Minerva flipped back and forth through a series of letters Dumbledore gave her. He had instructed her to keep them safe. Outside the wind was howling. It was nights like this that she missed her family's ancestral country home in Godric's Hollow.</p><p><em>Focus, Minerva. </em>She told herself.</p><p>Dumbledore's letters were pertinent to the case at hand. They were an overview of the painstaking research Dumbledore had gathered regarding blood cult activities in the last 50 years. It included possible members and suspected activities and crimes. It even included a money trail, which to Minerva's disgust, led back to several prominent pureblood families, including her own.</p><p>However, the one thing missing from Dumbledore's research was a connection between the Pinelli family and any blood cult activities. It was widely known that the Malfoy and Pinelli families were close. They shared financial interests in a variety of vices including brothels, racing Hippogriffs, poaching Golden Snidgets, and other crimes. However, there was no link to connect Pinelli to blood cult activity. In fact, aside from recent events, the Pinelli family had always maintained a Pro-Muggle relations stance.</p><p>According to Dumbledore's research, there was a blood cult operating within the Army of Gellert Grindelwald. They were known to idolise the beliefs of Tannis Slytherin's Queen of the Serpent. It encouraged pureblood procreation via ritualistic orgies. Minerva's stomached turned. She hoped her parents hadn't been participants. Most of Grindelwald's followers had either been arrested or went silent following his downfall.</p><p>The most interesting part of Dumbledore's research was regarding the symbol found on the body of the slain Ministry informant. When it appeared in green it indicated followers. When it appeared in black it indicated something marked by the group, or to take claim for activities, including murder. To Minerva's extreme disgust, the mark was also used to mark recaptured blood traitors. There were directions on how to win over witches that had betrayed the cause of blood purity.</p><p>
  <em>The preservation of blood purity is of the utmost importance. Blood superiority will come through numbers. Procreation of the wizarding race shall be the grand undoing of the mudblood scourge. Pureblood witches are to be protected, at all costs, from the traps of miscegenation.</em>
</p><p>Minerva shuddered. Dumbledore had only provided a snippet from their pureblood playbook. Minerva wasn't sure she wanted to see the rest of it. Dumbledore had obtained a copy of some blood purity literature after Grindelwald's downfall. They had planned another meeting in a few days but Minerva would have to find an excuse to leave London. Dumbledore claimed he had an informant on the inside and that, according to his informant, Noreen Watt's murder was a blood cult killing.</p><p>Shaking it out of her head, she left the sitting room and headed into her bedroom. Pulling back the covers she sunk down into the warm flannel sheets. With the snap of her fingers the lights went out. Within moments, she was asleep.</p><hr/><p>Across town, Tully McGonagall was opening a letter from the Department of Magical Records. He had requested Tom Riddle's educational records. He was shocked to see no post-Hogwarts education given his impressive Hogwarts record. Apparently Riddle had been a prefect, Head Boy, and had even been awarded a special commendation. He'd been a Slytherin and had earned high marks on his N.E.W.T.s. It struck Tully as odd that someone so talented would be working as a shop boy in Knockturn Alley.</p><p>Tully also noticed that Riddle's post-Hogwarts paper trail disappeared until a year ago when he emerged working in Knockturn Alley. That meant for five years Riddle was off the grid somehow - no employment in wizarding U.K., no education at any U.K. institution, not even a tax record.</p><p>Tully didn't have long to mull over his thoughts. He was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. He hollered "come in" and instantly regretted doing so. It was Dolores. If only he had checked first, he could have cast a quick cleaning charm before she entered. He knew she would be disappointed in the state of his home.</p><p>"Hello dear," she said in her chirpy voice. "My, this place is a mess."</p><p>He stood up and met her in the foyer. She was dressed nicely, as usual, in a light pink suit with a matching hat. Tully envied how she always managed to be so well put together.</p><p>"I've got big news, darling," she smiled sweetly. "I've been promoted effective next Monday."</p><p>"That's wonderful!" He said as he planted a light kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"You'll smudge my makeup," she said shortly as she put her hand up to stop him.</p><p>The couple went into Tully's sitting room where Dolores was obviously perturbed by the numerous empty and half empty tumblers strewn about the room. She cast a quick cleansing charm before she sat down.</p><p>"I stopped by to see if we'd had any progress on the housing front?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. "This wedding is growing ever closer. I'd like to know we have a home before everything is settled."</p><p>Tully shifted uncomfortably. His heart was focused on the case, not finding a home. He apologised but she looked disappointed.</p><p>"That's too bad," she said. "I was going to ask to stay but I see you've got a lot of work to do since you are so wrapped up in this case you can't even bother to look for one teensy weensy house with your beloved."</p><p>Tully stared at her blankly. This was the most frustrating part of their relationship. Dolores used sex to get what she wanted. Truth be told, after a yearlong courtship and months of engagement, they'd only made love a handful of times. Tully was ready to admit he was sexually frustrated. He found Dolores attractive and wanted to love her, physically and emotionally, but Dolores kept them at a distance.</p><p>"I'm meeting with the executor of the Jameson Greengrass estate to inquire about their country home," Tully spit out quickly, remembering Potter's suggestion. To his surprise, it worked. Her beady eyes widened with greed at the thought of living in a home formerly owned by the Greengrass family. It was the type of upscale home befitting a Ministry official. It was the start of the life Dolores had worked for.</p><p>Dolores moved to sit next to him. She ran her hand along his arm.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't fail me darling," she said softly. "Hard work deserves to be rewarded."</p><p>She planted a light kiss on his nose and smiled as she unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. Tully laid his head back. It had been so long since they had shared any intimate time together.</p><p>"Dolores," he said as he brushed a piece of hair from her face. "Sweet pea, come to bed with me. I've missed you."</p><p>"Clean up your bedroom first," she said sternly as she sat back away from him. "You mustn't use silly pet names. Darling or dear will suffice."</p><p>Tully groaned internally. They were right back to it.</p><hr/><p>Back at Minerva's, there was a dark figure glancing at the letter Dumbledore had left her. He'd been observing her home for several days. He'd finally felt comfortable enough to attempt entering, and he was glad he did. That meddling Dumbledore had been watching his activities. That meant someone was leaking information to Dumbledore. He would have to find the leak and stop it. Unfortunately, Dumbledore hadn't mentioned his source.</p><p>Tom Riddle sat down and glanced around at his surroundings. There were no photographs of the Black Family, but there were plenty of pictures of the disturbing Ministry scum she associated with. Riddle couldn't wait for the day that the likes of the Weasley, Bones, and McKinnon families paid for their crimes against blood. There was also a photograph of her, several other veterans, and Yaxley. It looked to be taken shortly after the Great Wizarding War.</p><p>He shuddered with excitement at the thought that she was seeing Yaxley. His heart swelled with pride for the man. Yaxley, a champion of the pureblood cause, would receive a hero's welcome from Riddle upon their next meeting. When Malfoy had first introduced Yaxley, Riddle had been sceptical. However, he was ready to admit he was wrong. "Keep them pure" was a key component of Riddle's philosophy. It meant keeping pureblood women within the pureblood community. Whether Yaxley had done so knowingly or by chance, he'd scored a victory for Riddle.</p><p>However, Riddle recalled his visit to her partner, McGonagall. She appeared quite frequently in his mind. It was typical for people closely associated with one another to feature prominently in the thoughts of one another. However, Riddle suspected there was more to it, but he couldn't be sure.</p><p><em>One way to find out</em>. He smiled to himself and slipped silently through the shadows into Minerva's bedroom. He reminded himself to congratulate Yaxley the next time he saw him. She was quite a prize for the pureblood cause, he admitted, as he observed her sleeping.</p><p>With a soundless flick of his wand he was inside her mind. She rolled over onto her side and Riddle was having some difficultly accessing her thoughts. He waved his hand and she rolled onto her back. Her breathing relaxed and he faced no additional barriers.</p><p>Tully was laughing. His smile was wide. They were at the annual Ministry Yule Spectacular. This was their first year together as partners. It had been a rocky start. Tully had been unsure of working with such a young Auror, but Minerva had quickly proven herself a competent partner. She had managed to track down his service photograph from his time during the war. She'd had it framed with his war medals that had been sitting lose in his desk. It was thoughtful present.</p><p>The source of their laughter was Tully's gift to Minerva. Earlier that day he had been scrambling to find a present for his girlfriend at the time. He stumbled into a gift shop along Diagon Alley and purchased her gift. While there, he noticed a cat toy that squeaked. He thought it would be a great gag gift for his partner. He had the shop arrange wrapping the gifts, and had brought them along for the evening.</p><p>Moments earlier, Minerva had unwrapped her gift and quickly replaced the lid before anyone could see the contents. She looked embarrassed.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Tully teased. "It was just a gag." He added as he saw the colour of her face.</p><p>"Um, thank you," she said, "but I'm not really sure that's appropriate."</p><p>He felt a little disappointed. He hadn't meant to offend her. He only wanted to provide her with a laugh. He was totally unaware that his girlfriend, four tables over, was unwrapping a cat toy. She walked over the Tully's table and politely gave him the box.</p><p>"I don't think this is going to work out," she said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Tully looked confused and little heartbroken. He wasn't used to getting dumped. He'd bought her a very fashionable and rather expensive chemise. As she walked away he shrugged. His plans for the evening were looking bleak and he wasn't sure if the gift was returnable. He thought, perhaps, his partner might be able to enlighten him.</p><p>He opened the gift box and started laughing hysterically.</p><p>"Black," he laughed, "Open your present."</p><p>"I don't think so," she responded looking horrified.</p><p>"Look!" He said holding up the cat toy. He made it squeak and she shook her head.</p><p>"What?" She said annoyed. "Is that supposed to be funny?"</p><p>"It was supposed to be for you," he choked out. His eyes were watering from laughing too hard.</p><p>It took Minerva a moment to put the evidence together, but when she did she started laughing without regard for the formal setting.</p><p>The memory faded and Riddle, feeling more comfortable, sat down on the edge of the bed. He shifted through a variety of memories. He was particularly curious about Miss Black. From the moment she entered his shop, he was certain she was the witch he had met on the battlefield during the war. He was trying to access older memories but it wasn't like searching in a book. He had to roam around through a string of thoughts that would lead him to trigger war memories. He was getting closer. The memories were starting to get older.</p><p>"Come on," he whispered.</p><p>Minerva sat up, awakened by the sound, and found herself face to face with Tom Riddle. Riddle wasn't expecting her sudden reaction. He fell backwards off the bed. Minerva was shocked to find an intruder in her house. She rolled to the opposite side of the bed and summoned her wand.</p><p>"Who are you?" She demanded pointing her wand at the man on the floor. It was dark, and without her glasses she couldn't see clearly. Riddle exhaled and backed toward the door.</p><p>"Who are you?" She demanded again as she advanced on him.</p><p>"<em>Obliviate</em>!" He shouted. Her quick martial magic skills allowed her to counter the spell. But Riddle used the moment to make his escape into the sitting room. He quickly drew his mask over his face and waited for her to emerge. She ran out after him, glasses on this time.</p><p>They exchanged spells for a few moments and that act in itself confirmed his suspicion, she <em>was</em> the witch he'd met on the battlefield.</p><p>She was concerned. He was using dark spells, very dark spells. This was no ordinary intruder. He cast a severing charm, which she rolled to avoid, and it hit the shelves on the wall causing books and pictures to go flying. As she regained her footing, he cast a curse to cause the dying fire in the fireplace to spill out onto the floor.</p><p>He used the moment to make his escape. Within seconds, he vanished into the thin air and burst out her window, shattering glass across the floor. Minerva tried to put out the fire, but the curse was spreading too quickly. She'd lost her glasses when she'd rolled to avoid his severing charm. She ran to the desk, but Dumbledore's letters were gone. The fire had now encased all of the walls. With a deafening crash, a support beam collapsed in the hallway, blocking her escape.</p><p>Minerva glanced up at the mantle. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and jumped. She had choked heavily on the smoke while escaping. She wasn't sure if the floo had taken her to the right place.</p><hr/><p>It was dark, she didn't have her glasses, and she was quite stunned from her duel. She stumbled out of the fireplace and into a small table.</p><p>"Ouch!" She said in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>The table fell and the crash of glass hitting the wood floor resounded through the row house. Within seconds, there was a light on and Tully McGonagall, wand drawn, came rushing down the stairs in a tartan dressing gown.</p><p>"Who the hell's there?" he said sleepily.</p><p>"Stupefy!" A high voice cried from behind Tully. Dolores, wearing a bright, fluffy pink dressing gown with fuzzy adornments, had followed Tully down the stairs.</p><p>Minerva quickly dodged the spell and retaliated by disarming her opponent.</p><p>"Minerva," Tully said he realised it was his partner. "What on earth are you doing here?"</p><p>"Fire," she said breathing heavily. Her duel with the mysterious intruder had left her out of breath.</p><p>"What?" He asked as he approached her.</p><p>"An intruder took the letter," she said clutching her side. He'd managed to get a nice slicing curse into her abdomen. It was bleeding heavily and had already soaked through her nightclothes.</p><p>She was losing a lot of blood. Minerva caught herself on an end table before collapsing. She took her hand off her wound and held it out to look at the blood.</p><p>Tully didn't hesitate. He sent a Patronus to track down Commissioner Urquart and one to Moody, who was stationed on overnight duty.</p><p>"Darling," Dolores said as she approached the two. "May I see you?"</p><p>Tully shot her a nasty look. This certainly wasn't the time. However, Minerva waved him off.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.</p><p>Tully and Dolores retreated to the kitchen where Minerva could overhear their argument.</p><p>"WHY DID SHE COME HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT- IN A DRESSING GOWN SO SHORT I THINK IT COULD PASS AS A TEA COSY?" Dolores yelled.</p><p>Minerva felt guilty. She hadn't meant to disturb her partner, or to upset his soon-to-be wife. She was losing blood and dazed and for some reason Tully was on her mind. It was how partners operated in an emergency.</p><p>Minerva jumped as Moody entered the home unannounced.</p><p>"OH GREAT! THE WHOLE GANG'S HERE!" Dolores shouted as Moody burst in.</p><p>Tully and Moody laid Minerva back on the davenport. She was bleeding all over her partner's furniture. Tully lifted up her dressing gown to reveal a long gash, roughly six inches long and over an inch deep. Moody began to field dress the wound, but they would have to move her to a professional healer. While they were trying to stop the bleeding, Dolores came down stairs fully dressed, snapped her goodbyes, and slammed the door on her way out.</p><p>"I got him," Minerva hissed as Moody used a ripped shirt to try and stop the bleeding.</p><p>"Quiet," Moody insisted.</p><p>"I hit him," she said trying to focus on anything but her own wounds. "I hit him with a mark."</p><p>"I think I'm in love," Moody winked trying to lighten the mood, "Good girl."</p><p>A mark was a charm used by Aurors to mark suspects during altercations. It caused a large blue line to appear on the subject's arm and remain there for 48 hours. If the suspect escaped, they could use the mark to locate them later. It was impossible to remove the mark by charms, potions, or even makeup.</p><p>"Now we just need a suspect," Tully said. "We can't just go traipsing through Knockturn Alley asking everyone to hold their hand out."</p><p>"It was a man," Minerva said. "He was pale. Short dark hair. Just under six feet."</p><p>"Thanks," Tully said. "I'll go round up the hundreds of wizards that fit that description."</p><p>"You'll start with Master Declan Holver," said a familiar voice.</p><p>"Am I the Leaky Cauldron?" Tully exclaimed as Potter walked in through the front door and handed Tully a warrant for Master Declan Holver's residence.</p><p>"Sorry," Potter said. "It was open and I was informed this was an emergency."</p><p>Tully shrugged and waved him in. Potter immediately went over to the davenport where Moody was having little progress with Minerva's wound. Potter took over from Moody and grabbed Minerva's hand. He pulled off his jacket and laid it over Minerva's exposed legs.</p><p>"Thank you," she said with a shiver.</p><p><em>Why didn't I think of that? </em>Tully said internally as he kicked himself for not coming up with the idea. It was obvious she was freezing.</p><p>Moments later, Commissioner Urquart arrived with a trained Auror medic who saw to patching up Minerva. Tully and the others retreated into the kitchen to discuss their next move. After updating Urquart on the situation at hand, he agreed that executing the search warrant on Holver would be their best course of action. In addition, he was sending out an all-points bulletin to be on the lookout for a marked suspect.</p><p>Several moments later, Minerva entered and Urquart began to question her on the earlier incident. He also informed her that a team was already on site at her home searching for evidence.</p><p>"I woke up and there was an intruder on my bed," she explained.</p><p>"What was he doing?" Urquart asked clinically.</p><p>"He was inside me," Minerva said with an appalled look.</p><p>Tully tightened his fists. Moody cocked his head. Potter stood up angrily.</p><p>"I mean inside my head," she corrected herself, realising how her prior statement could be misconstrued. Potter sat back down and released a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Do you remember what you were thinking?" Urquart asked concerned.</p><p>"Nothing relating to the case," she said surely. "The Ministry Yule Party from a few years ago."</p><p>"You're sure?" Urquart asked in a low tone.</p><p>Minerva nodded and asserted that she was positive there were no case-sensitive memories viewed.</p><p>Minister Urquart left to check on the progress if the investigation at Minerva's flat. Moody, who was on overnight, left to return to the office. Potter, Tully, and Minerva were left in the small kitchen. Minerva shuddered.</p><p>"Let's get you home," Potter said as he set his hand on her shoulder. Tully cocked an eyebrow at this assertion.</p><p>"You could stay here," Tully suggested. "Seeing as how you are already here."</p><p>Minerva responded by raising <em>her </em>eyebrow at his suggestion.</p><p>"I think I'd like to return to my own home, thank you," Minerva responded.</p><p>"Total loss," Potter told her plainly. "Urquart informed us while you were with the medic. I'm sorry."</p><p>Minerva sighed, smiled, and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and said nothing. Neither Tully nor Potter was quite sure what to say in response. Tully wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew it wouldn't change anything. The clock ticked slowly as time passed and seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Potter finally asked.</p><p><em>Damn he's good!</em> Tully thought.</p><p>Minerva hesitated before responding.</p><p>"Nine years ago I started over," she said with her eyes still closed. "And now I do it again."</p><p>Tully didn't know much about the details regarding Minerva's separation from the Black family, but he knew the gist of the situation. Minerva had a falling out with her family. Her political views and career choice were part of the disagreement. She left home with nothing. She had spent the last decade building a life for herself that had now gone up in flames. His heart broke and he wished he could help. Minerva was like family.</p><p>"Excuse me, gentlemen," she said as she stood up suddenly. Tully and Potter both stood at the same time. Potter insisted that she sit back down while Tully grabbed her a drink of water.</p><p>"I would really just like to get some proper clothes on," Minerva said in a far away tone.</p><p>Tully jumped up a little too eagerly and left the room. He raced up the stairs into his bedroom. He opened the closet and scanned quickly through his suit coats for anything that might be suitable. Next, he tore open his dresser to find anything that might work. He was ripping through his jumpers when he noticed a pink flash from the corner of the room.</p><p>On a small chair in the corner was cocktail dress Dolores had left at his home for special occasions. Tully grinned as he grabbed it. He held up and twirled until he caught himself in the mirror.</p><p>He ran back downstairs quickly and held out the dress with a toothy grin. Minerva Black would never pout, but the look on her face was as close to pout as it ever would be. She grudgingly accepted the offering and left to put it on.</p><hr/><p>Transfiguring clothing was tricky. Although Minerva was quite skilled at the subject, transfiguring clothes was not simple. Every change weakened the item. Over time, the changes to the item would decay and it would return to its original state. The more changes made, the faster the rate of decay. Changing a hemline or a neckline would usually last about a day. Changing sleeves or colour would last a few hours at most. Minerva wasn't quite sure how long she'd have before finding suitable clothing. She was also exhausted and reluctant to attempt complex transfigurations in that state. Lastly, she'd lost her glasses and didn't trust her eyesight.</p><p>She squinted hard to see her handiwork in the mirror. Dolores was much shorter than Minerva. She'd spent most her efforts extending the length of the dress. She brought the neckline up and added sleeves. She was glad she looked. Her hair was a mess. A quick snap of her fingers, and her curls calmed themselves. She pinched her cheeks to add some colour to her face and resigned herself that it would have to do.</p><p>Minerva entered the kitchen to find Tully and Potter sitting in an uncomfortable silence. The only sound was the clock ticking on the wall. Tully was staring at the table and Potter was staring at the cupboards along the wall.</p><p>"Thank you," Minerva said stoically. "You furniture is cleaned. And I will return the dress in the morning."</p><p>"Are you ready to leave?" Potter asked as he rose from his chair.</p><p>"Thank you," Minerva repeated. "But I think I'd like to be alone right now."</p><p>"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Potter protested lightly. Tully looked up at him with a scowl.</p><p>"She just said she wanted to be alone," Tully snapped, happy he'd finally gained the upper hand. "Can't you respect that?" Then he added, "You can take my room. I'll sleep downstairs."</p><p>Potter rounded on Tully with an equally frustrated glare.</p><p>"Do you hear yourself?" He snapped. "She said she wanted to be alone," he said mimicking the other wizard.</p><p>"Black, I didn't mean-" Tully tried to explain. But as he turned back to the doorway, both wizards realised she was gone.</p><p>"Now look what you've done," Tully said showing his exasperation.</p><p>"What I've done?" Potter countered rounding on the man. Tully made for the door but Potter stopped him. "Let her go."</p><p>Tully turned and glared at Potter but said nothing. Potter eased his grip on the older wizard.</p><p>"It's what she does," he said trying to make Tully understand.</p><p>"She shouldn't be alone right now," Tully said as he stared down the younger and smaller wizard.</p><p>"I know you care about her," Potter said. "But you don't know what she needs right now."</p><p>"Oh like you do!" Tully exclaimed wildly. Perhaps it was his lack of sleep, or argument with Dolores, or even his dislike of Potter, but he wasn't going to hold back any longer. He sneered, "I know about you two. She's right there in front of you and somehow you can't bring yourself to make your relationship public. Is it the fallout with her family? What, is she not good enough for the likes of you?"</p><p>"I would love nothing more than to dedicate my every waking moment to making that woman happy," Potter responded without blinking. "You don't know anything about us." Tully was breathing heavily, anger rising within his chest.</p><p>"And you know even less about her," he added as he threw his coat over his shoulder and walked out. "Do <em>her</em> a favour and let her be."</p><p>Tully slunk down his kitchen chair and let his arms rest at his sides. He thought of nothing besides the overwhelming sense of unease in his gut. He was unsure of everything. He'd manage to anger his fiancee. Worse, his uncontrolled emotion had managed to drive his partner to solitude in her hour of need.</p><hr/><p>Several blocks away Minerva was walking with no particular direction. Her arms were crossed as she tried to keep out the cold. She wanted to be away from everyone. She would have to return to the office in a few hours. In addition, she would need to find more suitable clothing for the fall weather. The wind had picked up and was blowing leaves in spirals down the deserted street.</p><p>After what felt like ages she began to recognise buildings. Her feet had led her to the Ministry. Subconscious-Minerva was all business. She kept an extra pair of trousers and a blouse at the office. She would need to file her formal report on the incident.</p><hr/><p>Several hours later, Tully entered the office to find Minerva nowhere in sight. He threw his trench in the corner and placed his hat on the desk. The dress he'd lent her lay neatly over the back of his chair, returned to its original state. He ran his hand along the fabric of the dress. He had expected to find her here, pouring over case notes or sweating out a detailed-rich report.</p><p>He sat down on the top of his desk and flipped casually to a page in his case notes. He'd been researching the shop clerk, Tom Riddle, since their encounter in Knockturn Alley. Something in Riddle's stare had struck a chord with Tully. Unfortunately, he'd had little success. He had a meeting set up later that morning with Professor Slughorn. He hadn't told Slughorn the full reason for their meeting; only that Tully needed his help with an ongoing investigation.</p><p>There was a quick knock before the door opened and Potter stepped inside. He had a small file clasped in his hand. He looked agitated as he threw the file on Tully's desk.</p><p>"What's this?" Tully said calmly.</p><p>"Declan Holver," Potter replied.</p><p>"But there's nothing here," Tully said confused as he glanced at the file. There were a few times his named appeared on a register for purchasing rare items from an apothecary. There was also a record from Mulpepper's (a shop in Knockturn Alley) for a one-year lease on a small flat. Tully was right, there was nothing to go on.</p><p>"Holver's flat is the same address that shop boy gave you as his own," Potter explained. "We've been had."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Tully replied.</p><p>"Urquart is assigning you and Black to head back to arrest that shop boy," Potter explained. "Take Bones and Moody as backup. Hopefully he can lead us to Borgin and Burke."</p><p>"No," Tully said. "I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said to you this morning."</p><p>"No need," Potter said dismissively.</p><p>"I mean it," Tully pressed. "I care about my partner. I want her to be happy. You're a lovely fellow."</p><p>"Thank you," Potter said accepting Tully's apology. "Now maybe you can get <em>her</em> to go along with that idea."</p><p>"Well this is odd," Minerva said as she entered the office to find Tully and Potter. She gave them a moment's glance and then walked over to her desk. She began stuffing papers into a folder, pretending they weren't there.</p><p>Potter filled her in on the situation. They would be arresting Tom Riddle for disrupting their investigation. They needed to find Borgin and Burke, and most importantly the necklace, before anyone was hurt. It would take some time for the arrest warrant to clear. The group would meet again at ten o'clock to carry out the warrant. This would give Tully just enough time to meet with Slughorn.</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later, Tully was heading toward Limehouse Library. He didn't want anyone knowing about his meeting with Slughorn yet. The library was often used as a meeting point for Aurors to speak with informants. It was considered a secure location. Tully was crossing a street when a familiar voice caught his attention.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Minerva said matching his pace.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question," he retorted. "<em>I</em> have a meeting with a source."</p><p>"As do I," she responded as they walked through the doorway into the library.</p><p>Right inside the door, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn were chatting amiably at a small table. Slughorn waved enthusiastically as he saw Tully and Minerva enter the library.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting with Dumbledore?" Tully whispered to his partner while forcing a small smile and returning Slughorn's wave.</p><p>She didn't respond verbally. Rather, she cocked her head and met his gaze. He realised he shouldn't have asked that question considering he'd kept his meeting with Slughorn a secret. He suddenly felt quite guilty about keeping his investigation into Tom Riddle a secret from his partner. He trusted her completely and she would probably be a valuable asset to his research. He decided he would tell her after his meeting with Slughorn.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Slughorn smiled as he greeted the pair. "It is so nice to see you two again. How may be of assistance?"</p><p>"I'd like to speak to you in private, Professor," Tully said in a serious tone. The two men headed off to the upper floor of the library. Slughorn had been more than eager to respond to Tully's invitation. Tully was hoping that Slughorn could provide some insight into Tom Riddle's background and, most importantly, where he'd been for the last five years. However, Tully was disappointed. When questioned, Professor Slughorn drew quiet and seemed uncomfortable discussing the former student.</p><p>"I haven't really kept in touch with him," Slughorn whispered.</p><p>Tully continued to press Slughorn for information, but the man was not keen on sharing. He did tell Tully that Riddle was a student of his, a brilliant student, but a little strange. He did not confess to knowing if Riddle had any experience or training in Legilimency.</p><hr/><p>Downstairs his partner was having considerably more luck with her meeting. Dumbledore was upset, but unsurprising, to learn that the information had been stolen. His eyes never lost his twinkle, even as he discussed the severity of the situation. He filled Minerva in on some of the individuals he'd been watching and their activities.</p><p>According to Dumbledore's source, there was a man working for someone known as "The Dark Lord." This man was an assassin. By Dumbledore's count this same killer had already murdered four people across Europe in the last five years. Each time the same strange symbol of a skull and snake was found at the murder scene on the victim.</p><p>Minerva asked Dumbledore if he knew anything about Tom Riddle. She didn't provide any details, but Dumbledore's eyes clouded over at the mention of his name.</p><p>"He's dangerous," Dumbledore said.</p><p>Minerva asked Dumbledore if he knew any specifics, but Dumbledore wasn't giving in.</p><p>"Another time, perhaps," Dumbledore said coyly. "But be careful speaking with him. He's a gifted legilimens."</p><p>As they left the library, Minerva felt a chill at Dumbledore's words. Tully was feeling equally uneasy. Slughorn had given him little to go on. One clue Slughorn gave Tully was a list of former students Tom Riddle had been close with at Hogwarts. After questioning Riddle, Tully would track down the names on the list.</p><hr/><p>An hour later they were preparing to arrest Tom Riddle. Carrying out arrest warrants in Knockturn Alley was always a crapshoot. It was a part of wizarding London that wasn't Ministry-friendly territory. A simple arrest could turn into a large-scale shootout if not handled properly. The Ministry was taking no chances with Riddle's arrest warrant.</p><p>Moody had been responsible for developing the plan. Bones and Moody, being the most agile team, would lead the arrest. Minerva and Tully would cover the backdoor. Two other Aurors from the homicide division would be waiting out front as backup. Moody had even pulled Kingsley Shacklebolt from the vice subdivision to stand by undercover outside the shop.</p><p>Moody and Bones didn't hesitate when entering. There were several patrons in and around the shop. It was certainly more crowded than it had been the first time the Aurors had been there.</p><p>"Mister Riddle, if you would please raise your hands above your head," Moody said steadily.</p><p>"Of course," Riddle said calmly. He raised his hands slowly. In a flash, Moody was hit with a stunner from behind. One of the patrons in the shop had fired the spell. Bones got him bound with a quick binding spell. As she turned to snag Riddle, she realised he was already gone.</p><p>In a small alley behind the shop, Minerva and Tully were at the ready when Riddle burst through the backdoor. Instead of running, he lunged at Tully and knocked him into the wall. Tully instantly felt Riddle inside of his mind. It was cold and uncomfortable.</p><p>Minerva grabbed Riddle over his arms and pulled him off Tully. She slammed his face against the wall.</p><p>"Tom Riddle you are under arrest for interfering with an official investigation of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said harshly. "Do you understand?"</p><p>Riddle didn't respond.</p><p>"Black," Tully said as he recovered. He was pointing at Riddle's arm. The sleeve of his robe had been pulled up during scuffle to reveal a large blue stain. Riddle was marked.</p><p>"Tom Riddle you are under arrest for assault on an officer of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she added. "Do you understand?"</p><p>Riddle smiled as if he understood completely and was proud of his actions.</p><p>"You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence," Minerva explained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a run in with a Mr Tom Riddle, the team is left with more questions than answers when the team discovers Mr Riddle has very power friends in the Ministry. Following another murder related to the investigation, Tully finds himself in a new role.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>A/N: </strong>*releases a big sigh* It's been long, <em>long</em> time. My sincerest apologies to everyone for essentially abandoning this story. It was very difficult. I knew where I needed to end up, but I was having trouble getting there. I forced myself to write. However, I felt that it was sub par and didn't feel right using it.</p>
      <p>But that was then.</p>
      <p>Now, this story has an update! I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed. Your feedback has kept me going. And, as always, thank you to JKR for creating the HP Universe.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Word had spread quickly that they were bringing in a suspect that had allegedly attacked a Ministry employee. Hit wizards, Aurors, Patrol Officers and the like lined the corridor as they led Riddle to the interrogation room. They poked their heads out of their offices and some waited along the walls.</p>
      <p>They stared him down. It was an intimidation factor used to scare suspects. It was quite nerve-racking to have all the eyes of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on you. As they wound through the corridor, Tully felt a sense of pride.</p>
      <p>"Nice work," Bob Ogden said as he patted Moody's shoulder as he passed.</p>
      <p>"He won't last a night in Azkaban," Oliver Wilkes said with a menacing smile.</p>
      <p>Riddle didn't seem to mind their comments. In fact, he seemed to relish in the attention. He was grinning and made no attempt to hide it. There was something about his smile that unnerved Tully.</p>
      <p>When they reached the interrogation room, Minerva pushed Riddle down into a chair. It wasn't forceful, but it certainly wasn't done softly. She secured his hands to the chair and handed his wand over to someone from intake as it was procedure.</p>
      <p>Bones, Moody, Black, and McGonagall waited outside of the room. Commissioner Urquart was standing with them, staring into the room and watching Riddle. Commissioner Urquart had his arms crossed and he looked sour. His mustache seemed to twitch ever so slightly.</p>
      <p>"Wait until Potter gets here before any questioning," Urquart ordered.</p>
      <p>"He's marked," Moody said. "We've got him."</p>
      <p>"I'd still prefer we do this under the supervision of an Advocate," Urquart explained. "I don't want to give this snake any reason to get away."</p>
      <p>As eager as they were, they recognised that Commissioner Urquart was right. They wanted to ensure Riddle would be going to Azkaban. They couldn't afford to give him any room to slip away. Given that this case had become personal, it was important to have the oversight of an Advocate.</p>
      <p>Potter arrived about twenty minutes later. He was carrying a small briefcase and his face was darkened with disdain. To Tully's chagrin, he placed his arm on Minerva's shoulders.</p>
      <p>"How are you taking this?" Potter asked with concern.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine," she replied with determination. "Let's do this."</p>
      <p>"We'll put him away," Potter reassured her.</p>
      <p>They had agreed to allow Moody and Bones the first crack at questioning Riddle. Minerva, Tully, and Potter watched the interrogation from outside of the room. They were accompanied by Minister Urquart.</p>
      <p>Potter was leaning against the magical one-way glass. From the other side, it appeared to be just an ordinary brick wall. Minerva was taking notes. Tully stood with his arms crossed, watching Riddle closely. He was observing the man's movements. Since entering the interrogation room, Riddle had sat perfectly still with his hands on the table. He didn't appear to be upset about the arrest.</p>
      <p>Moody had also made this observation and was working on a way to use it.</p>
      <p>"Please state your full name for the record," Bones asked.</p>
      <p>"I was born Tom Marvolo Riddle," he said, showing disdain for the first time since they'd brought him in.</p>
      <p>"And your occupation?" Bones questioned.</p>
      <p>"I am an employee of Borgin and Burkes," Riddle replied.</p>
      <p>"And your primary place of residence?" Bones asked as she continued down a list of standard questions.</p>
      <p>"Number 17B Knockturn Alley," Riddle said as he was beginning to look bored.</p>
      <p>"And your whereabouts on September 23rd?" Bones inquired.</p>
      <p>"The whole day or at a specific time?" Riddle responded with a grin.</p>
      <p>"You seem to be amused by this," Moody said as he seized the opportunity</p>
      <p>"You're the one who seems to be amused," Riddle retorted.</p>
      <p>Riddle's eyes met Tully's and Tully wondered if he could sense his presence on the other side of the wall.</p>
      <p>"Where were you on September 23rd?" Bones inquired. "Please walk us through your day."</p>
      <p>Riddle began to mundanely recount the details of his day but he maintained eye contact with Tully the entire time.</p>
      <p>"And where did you go after you closed the shop?" Amelia asked Riddle as she at him over her notepad.</p>
      <p>"To the Serpent's Folly," Riddle stated.</p>
      <p>"Can anyone confirm your whereabouts?" Amelia pressed.</p>
      <p>"I'm not sure I'd trust anyone at that establishment," Moody retorted.</p>
      <p>"You don't have to," Riddle smiled as he turned to Moody.</p>
      <p>"Oh and we're just supposed to take your word for it then?" Moody questioned.</p>
      <p>"Not at all, sir," Riddle said. He turned his gaze back and locked eyes with Tully. "Miss Black can verify my whereabouts. She was there with her date."</p>
      <p>Tully realised that Bilius Weasley had been right. Minerva had lied to him.</p>
      <p>Minerva felt the colour drain from her face as she avoided the eyes of her colleagues.</p>
      <p>Neither Moody nor Amelia responded. They were trained better than that.</p>
      <p>But outside the interrogation room, Riddle's comments had caused quite a reaction.</p>
      <p>Minister Urquart and Potter had given Minerva a shocked look and continued looking at her waiting for an explanation.</p>
      <p>The Serpent's Folly was a well-known social club for the who's who of pureblood society. It held a reputation as being an exclusive club where members held prejudiced ideals about wizarding-muggle relations.</p>
      <p>"Is it true?" Urquart asked.</p>
      <p>"I was at the club around 7:30," Minerva said in a soft voice. "But only for a few minutes. Mr. Riddle was present at the bar at that time but I was only there for a moment."</p>
      <p>"May I speak with you in my office?" Potter said as he looked at her.</p>
      <p>Minerva nodded.</p>
      <p>"Please pull Bones and Moody from the interrogation," Potter said to Minister Urquart. "Tell Riddle we are verifying his alibi."</p>
      <p>"He was with Abraxas Malfoy and my brother Robert," Minerva said. "John Alton was at the bar."</p>
      <p>"Have Moody and Bones start with Alton," Potter said to Urquart.</p>
      <p>Tully stayed frozen, staring into the interrogation room. He didn't have to words to describe what he was feeling. He'd had some serious concerns about working with Black when he and Minerva were first assigned as partners. The Black family wasn't lacking in its pureblood ideology and had made quite a reputation for itself. But Minerva had proven herself to be anything but a blood purist.</p>
      <p>Yet, she had never lied to him. She had never been secretive. And over the past few months it had seemed like their partnership had changed. Minerva had been moodier and more secretive. His mind was racing with memories of her ducking out early from Friday night drinks and skipping a handful of brunches at Moody's.</p>
      <p>Tully snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly felt aware that Riddle was still staring at him.</p>
      <p><em>Feeling betrayed?</em> Tully heard Riddle say. But Riddle's mouth had never opened.</p>
      <p>Moody and Bones being called out broke his concentration on Riddle and Tully used the opportunity to sit down on a small bench outside of the room. He didn't want to look at Tom Riddle right now. In fact, he didn't want to look at anyone.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Why were you at the Serpent's Folly?" Potter asked as he threw his briefcase onto his desk more forcefully than he'd intended.</p>
      <p>"Seamus-" Minerva started to say as she shut the door to his office. Seamus Xavier Potters' position as a Ministry Advocate afforded him a much nicer office than the offices of the Auror department. Potter's office had a fine, large desk. Most importantly, his office was private, unlike most of the aurors that had to share.</p>
      <p>Minerva didn't answer and instead focused on the pictures that lined the shelves.</p>
      <p>"Who were you there to see?" Potter demanded as pushed open the latches on his briefcase and sorted through the contents.</p>
      <p>"Am I being interrogated?" Minerva demanded as her Scottish brogue began show. Potter knew that Minerva worked desperately hard to hide it - but it would show whenever she got truly upset. After her mother had died, Minerva had spent most of childhood with her Scottish Aunt Matilde and it certainly showed whenever Minerva was deeply frustrated.</p>
      <p>He looked down and then away from her.</p>
      <p>"What were you doing there?" He questioned. "I have to ask." He added as he turned back to look at her with hazel eyes full of pain.</p>
      <p>"I had to get a message to Yaxley," Minerva replied. "I was only there for a moment."</p>
      <p>"About the case?" Potter said in disbelief. "You know you aren't supposed to be engaging in any kind of out-of-character behaviour. It could blow the whole case."</p>
      <p>"I was only there for a moment," she reiterated. "I couldn't trust sending a Patronus or message."</p>
      <p>"It doesn't matter!" Potter said raising his voice. "It definitely qualifies as unusual."</p>
      <p>Potter turned away from her. He ruffled his black hair and removed his suit jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair.</p>
      <p>"Seamus-" Minerva began to say but stopped talking when he turned back toward her.</p>
      <p>Potter walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her forehead gently and pulled her in an embrace.</p>
      <p>"This case is very dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you," he said. "But we also have obligation to the Ministry and the public."</p>
      <p>"Promise me you won't do that again," Potter asked.</p>
      <p>"I can't promise you that," Minerva said as she pulled away from his embrace.</p>
      <p>"Were you ordered to take the message to Yaxley? We'll get someone else in the future," Potter replied.</p>
      <p>"No," Minerva responded. "I was not ordered. Can we please drop this and get on with verifying Riddle's whereabouts the rest of the evening?"</p>
      <p>"Hopefully Alton can pinpoint when Riddle left," Potter replied. "But promise me you won't go back to that club."</p>
      <p>"I can't promise you that so don't ask again," Minerva responded.</p>
      <p>"Is this why you cancelled our plans that evening?" Seamus asked as he sat down at his desk.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry," Minerva said unable to meet his gaze.</p>
      <p>Things had been increasingly tense between Minerva and Seamus lately. Amelia and Moody had suspected that there was something between the two. Minerva and Seamus had been friends since childhood and had dated during their Hogwarts days. They'd had a fling during the war but had drifted apart after Minerva's formal disowning by the Black family. Three years earlier, the friends had found themselves drifting together again.</p>
      <p>They weren't a couple, but that had been exclusively and secretly seeing each other and no one else for several months. Both of their jobs within the Ministry made it challenging to have any kind of normal relationship. In addition, Minerva's status within pureblood society meant that if Potter and her were to go public with their relationship (or marry) that he would be disinherited from the entirety of his fortune. His mother, Mrs Helena Potter was still alive and not showing any signs of changing that. She had strictly forbidden a relationship between Seamus and Minerva and had written a clause into her will that would disinherit Seamus unless he married a pureblood woman of good social standing.</p>
      <p>Seamus didn't care about the money. He was his mother's primary caretaker and he didn't want to abandon her. Minerva understood and they'd kept their relationship secret for that reason alone.</p>
      <p>"Minerva, if someone has ordered you to keep this a secret that's a violation of half a dozen laws," Potter said as he gently tipped her chin up so she was looking at him.</p>
      <p>"I was not ordered," she replied sternly. "It was my choice to go."</p>
      <p>"Promise me you will never go back there," Seamus said softly. Minerva could see in his eyes that he was pleading with her.</p>
      <p>"I can't promise you that," she replied as she broke eye contact with him. "I'm sorry. But I cannot promise you that."</p>
      <p>"Let's talk this evening," he said as they broke apart. His voice was strained as he tried to mask his feelings of betrayal.</p>
      <p>A small rap at the door interrupted their moment. Amelia cleared her throat before entering.</p>
      <p>"There's been a development," she said avoiding their gaze.</p>
      <p>Potter nodded and slipped out of the office with Minerva and Amelia behind him.</p>
      <p>Amelia caught Minerva's arm as the exited the office.</p>
      <p>Minerva turned to face her friend.</p>
      <p>"He's gone," the redhead said sensing her friend's frustration. "You alright?"</p>
      <p>Minerva nodded and tried to turn away to follow Potter. At the moment, she wanted to talk to no one.</p>
      <p>"Anything you want to tell me?" Amelia said as she implored her friend for information.</p>
      <p>"No," Minerva said with a look that she hoped Amelia would understand.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Down in interrogation the team wasn't faring well. John Alton would not admit nor deny that he had been in the Serpent's Folly on the night in question. Alton had requested that any further questions be referred to the Ministry Advocate that handled internal affairs.</p>
      <p>"Like I said," Minerva repeated, "I was only there for a moment. I cannot account for what happened before or after that time."</p>
      <p>"Is there a chance he followed you home from Serpent's Folly?" Moody asked. "What route did you take home?"</p>
      <p>"I left and apparated as soon as I was in the apparition point outside of the Leaky Cauldron," Minerva replied.</p>
      <p>"Did you see anyone on the way out? Speak to anyone? Stop anywhere?" Moody pressed.</p>
      <p>"No," Minerva responded. Tully felt his stomach drop. He knew she was lying. He leaned his head back against the glass.</p>
      <p>"Did we have undercover officers in the area that evening?" Tully asked suddenly and unsure of what had possessed him. "Maybe one of them saw something."</p>
      <p>"That's good thinking McGonagall," Urquart said.</p>
      <p>"Check with Shacklebolt," Moody suggested.</p>
      <p>"Check with the hit wizards too," Tully added. "They usually have a contingent in the area."</p>
      <p>Tully wasn't sure what made him suggest the hit wizards. He knew Bilius Weasley had seen Minerva that night and he felt a little guilty about suggesting a witness that he knew would out his partner's lie.</p>
      <p>But he also knew Weasley may have seen Riddle and that mattered more than anything right now. As he stared into Riddle's cold eyes he could sense there was a great darkness that lie behind them.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"So you were came out of the Sea Witch about half past seven and then watched the street until eleven?" Urquart asked.</p>
      <p>Commissioner Urquart, Potter, McGonagall, and Bones were in an interrogation room. Urquart was taking no chances with this. He wanted an Advocate present and he would oversee any questioning personally. It disturbed him that Acton had refused to cooperate in the questioning. He had a suspicion that this would be the first real test of their secret task force.</p>
      <p>Running his hand through his gray hair he thought carefully about how to proceed.</p>
      <p>"At any point in time did you see this man enter or exit the Serpent's Folly?" Amelia Bones asked as they tried to blow a hole through Riddle's weak alibi.</p>
      <p>She showed Weasley a photograph of Riddle.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Weasley confirmed. He explained that he'd seen the Riddle chap leaving the exclusive club with Abraxas Malfoy and very intoxicated Robert Black. Malfoy and Black had been met by Malfoy's valet but Riddle had not joined the pair. It had been close to ten when the trio had emerged from the club. Weasley was certain of the time. He was waiting for a suspect that started work at ten. The suspect Weasley had been waiting for arrived only moments later.</p>
      <p>"I think we're done here then," Urquart said as he more than ready to get back to questioning Riddle.</p>
      <p>"Weasley, did you see any Ministry employees entering or exiting the Serpent's Folly that night?" Potter asked. He had to know if Minerva was telling the truth.</p>
      <p>"Several," Weasley replied. "And I'll say it unnerved me to see two members of our little team come out together from that place. I thought we were all agreed on stopping the kind of crime that walks about that place.</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Weasley. We are aware there were team members present but it is not pertinent to this investigation," Urquart stated quickly.</p>
      <p>"Respectfully I disagree, sir," Weasley said. "We know what's going on in that club. And as far as I'm concerned-"</p>
      <p>"It's not relevant to this investigation," Urquart said with a sense of finality.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Down the corridor, Tom Riddle sat coolly in the interrogation room. After he'd been advised that his alibi didn't add up, Riddle had smiled broadly and told the aurors that he had all the time in the world to wait. He'd refused to cooperate with questioning. The aurors had decided to let him sit alone for a time while they reevaluated their strategy.</p>
      <p>Outside the team was regrouping. Bones and Moody had gone back to their office. They were pouring back through the case files tying the fake Holver identity to Mr Riddle. Minerva was combing through the reports from Knockturn Alley that night trying to see if there had been any recent arrests they could leverage for information about Riddle. Urquart had excused himself for a meeting and left Tully and Potter standing together.</p>
      <p>"Well Urquart was sure quick to shut down Weasley," Potter commented.</p>
      <p>"Indeed," Tully replied. He didn't like where this line of questioning was going.</p>
      <p>"Was Minerva ordered to meet Yaxley that night?" Potter said as he turned to Tully.</p>
      <p>"I don't know," Tully replied. "She didn't tell me. It was Weasley that told me he'd seen them snogging outside that club."</p>
      <p>Potter said nothing and Tully instantly regretted what he'd said.</p>
      <p>"Oh dear," Tully said in earnest. "I fear I've-"</p>
      <p>"Don't think twice about it," Potter replied quickly.</p>
      <p>Moody and Bones were returning from their office. Having regrouped they were hoping to try a new line of questioning with Mr Riddle.</p>
      <p>"Ready?" Bones said as she looked at her partner.</p>
      <p>"After you," Moody said as he opened the door.</p>
      <p>Potter and Tully waited outside and watched the interrogation with interest. Bones had an uncanny knack for interrogation. She truly was the best of the best when it came to getting information from a suspect. Amelia had been studying him and she had a suspicion that he craved attention and understanding. She had a feeling he had a desire for his work to be recognized.</p>
      <p>"You're clearly very cunning, Mr Riddle. Breaking into an auror's home. Posing as Master Declan Holver," Amelia said. "But can you explain why?"</p>
      <p>Mr Riddle said nothing in response. He just tilted his head and grinned.</p>
      <p>"You were offered a position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and yet you turned it down to be a shop boy?" Amelia said as she read from an old application she'd found while digging through his files.</p>
      <p>Riddle remained silent.</p>
      <p>"What I can't understand is how someone as clever as you got caught," Amelia said as she noticed Riddle's eyes flash with anger.</p>
      <p>"C'mon Bones," Moody said gruffly. "He's nothing more than a common thief. And he isn't worth our time."</p>
      <p>"I am <em>not</em> a common thief," Riddle said angrily.</p>
      <p>"I see Amelia's plan has worked," Minerva said as she joined Potter and Tully watching the interrogation.</p>
      <p>"Why should we believe any different?" Moody asked. "You got caught. And it won't make a bit of difference once yer in Azkanban, lad."</p>
      <p>"Oh I won't be going to Azkaban," Riddle said with a smirk.</p>
      <p>Outside the interrogation room, the three were not alone.</p>
      <p>"Please release Mr Riddle at once," a voice said from behind the three.</p>
      <p>Remy Lestrange was a gifted advocate. They'd trained together and Potter knew he was on retainer for some of pureblood society's biggest names. Potter had always felt that Remy was a relic from an era long gone by. Like Abraxas Malfoy, Remy dressed flamboyantly, gambled on hippogriff races, and was rumored to keep more than one mistress. He'd once told Potter the only reason he became an advocate was out of boredom. Remy enjoyed the thrill of a good case and he lived for satisfaction a victory in the courtroom.</p>
      <p>"I'm Mr Riddle's advocate," Remy explained as removed a pair of dragonskin gloves. "And it's time you released him."</p>
      <p>"Your client was found marked after breaking into the home of and assaulting a law enforcement officer," Potter said.</p>
      <p>"Your tart didn't mark my client," Remy said as he pulled a document from his briefcase and handed it to Potter.</p>
      <p>"Watch your mouth, Lestrange," Tully said angrily.</p>
      <p>"Release Mr Riddle," Potter said as he read the parchment.</p>
      <p>Minerva turned and knocked twice on the interrogation room window. Bones and Moody nodded and emerged from the interrogation room. Potter explained that another law enforcement agent had signed a deposition that he'd marked Mr Riddle in Knockturn Alley on the same night.</p>
      <p>"Why are we just learning of this now?" Minerva asked. "Why wasn't this mark filed before?"</p>
      <p>Whenever an auror marked a suspect they were required to log in in the registrar's office. At the present, Minerva's was the only mark that had been registered that night.</p>
      <p>"I was waylaid," Antonin Dolohov said as he joined the group. He was holding a cold rag up on his broken and bleeding nose.</p>
      <p>"Moody please escort Dolohov to the infirmary," Minister Urquart said as he joined the group. No doubt he'd been informed of the events that were transpiring. "Please release Mr Riddle. McGonagall please escort Mr Lestrange to the Registrar's office to reclaim his wand."</p>
      <p>"And don't bring your boys in blue sniffing around my client again," Remy warned as he handed a parchment to Minister Urquart. It was a order signed by three members of the Wizengamot requiring that the Aurors maintain a 100 foot distance from Mr Riddle at all times.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Tully was thankful the walk to the Registrar's office had been silent. He could feel the eyes of his fellow officers on them as Mr Riddle strolled out as a free man.</p>
      <p>After returning his wand Mr Riddle had smiled and nodded.</p>
      <p><em>Sweet dreams, McGonagall. </em>Tully heard Riddle's voice in his head as they made eye contact. A chill overcame his body as he watched Riddle and Lestrange leave the office. The small bell at the end of the door rang as the door clicked closed.</p>
      <p>Something didn't sit right about Dolohov's timing and Tully was determined to find out why.</p>
      <p>He smiled at the clerk behind the desk. With a little conversation, a flash of his smile, and a wink from his blue eyes the clerk been more than pleased to let McGonagall take the file on the promise he would bring it back the next day.</p>
      <p>He'd left with a little wave and thanked her. This was exactly what he needed to get Riddle.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The rest of the day had been rather depressing for the office. The Aurors had poured themselves back into their work. Potter was seeking to have the protective order removed. Inside his office, Tully could feel the anger radiating from his partner. Their wasn't much space in their shared office to begin with. Whenever she got angry he could sense the magic crackle in the air around them.</p>
      <p>"We have a meeting at six," Minerva said. "Task force."</p>
      <p>Tully glanced up at the picture of Salvator Pinelli that was pinned to his wall. He had a suspicion that whoever was behind the new leadership in the Pinelli crime family was also linked to Riddle. It was odd that he kept turning up in their investigation. It was even more strange that he had seemingly disappeared for years before reemerging in the country as a shop boy.</p>
      <p>"Do you think Riddle's salary pays for the services of someone like Remy Lestrange?" Tully wondered aloud.</p>
      <p>"Obviously not, but he's got friends in high places," Minerva replied as she combed through her report from the arrest.</p>
      <p>"And you would know," Tully said as he set down the file.</p>
      <p>There was a moment of silence. Tully turned around and looked at his partner.</p>
      <p>"We've always been honest with one another, Black. And now you've got all these secrets," he said.</p>
      <p>"I do not have all these secrets," she snapped.</p>
      <p>"How long have we known each other? Yet you've never once mentioned or introduced me to Potter before this investigation," Tully explained. "And then Weasley sees you snogging Yaxley outside of a known Dark Arts worshiping club!"</p>
      <p>"Snogging is a gross exaggeration," Minerva countered.</p>
      <p>"Well Potter wasn't too keen to hear about it," Tully replied as he raised his eyebrows. "Asked me if you were under orders."</p>
      <p>"We need to focus on this investigation," Minerva said as she began marking the file with points of interest.</p>
      <p>"I think I may have something," Tully said seriously. "But I don't trust bringing it to the group."</p>
      <p>He cast a quick soundproofing charm on the door before locking it.</p>
      <p>"And right now you're the only person I trust," he said quietly.</p>
      <p>"What's so important you can't bring it to the group?" Minerva asked in hushed tone.</p>
      <p>Tully held out the file he'd taken from the Registrar's office and held it in front of her. The moment she reached for it, he pulled it back.</p>
      <p>"Ah," he said. "First I need to know what exactly happened at the Serpent's Folly and why were snogging Yaxley outside of it?"</p>
      <p>"Why do you think?" She replied angrily. "And no I wasn't ordered if that's what you're thinking."</p>
      <p>Tully thought back to the meeting where the task force had discussed the Malfoy annual Halloween Gala.</p>
      <p>"Oh they can't possibly think that you - I mean - you of <em>all</em> people-" Tully sputtered as he laughed uncomfortably.</p>
      <p>"Who else then? Hmm?" She waited for his response.</p>
      <p>He realised it had to be her. There was no other alternative. It wouldn't be any sell.</p>
      <p>"Well you won't be going alone," Tully replied. "Dolores has been begging me to take her. I've refused for obvious reasons. But you'll need the backup. And I suppose it will smooth things over the with the fiancee."</p>
      <p>"You can't tell Urquart," Minerva said in a low voice.</p>
      <p>"I don't intend to," Tully said as he grinned and handed her the file. Her eyes grew wide as she came to the same realisation that Tully had. Antonin Dolohov had not filed his report yet about marking Riddle. There was nothing in the file expect a copy of Minerva's report.</p>
      <p>"So how does Remy Lestrange get a sworn deposition from Dolohov before the report is even filed?" Tully asked.</p>
      <p>"And why did Dolohov contact Remy Lestrange before he contacted the Ministry," Minerva replied. "You're right not to trust anyone with this."</p>
      <p>"I have to bring the file back tomorrow," Tully explained.</p>
      <p>Minerva pulled out a camera and snapped several photographs of the file. After she set down her camera she crossed her arms and bit her lip in thought. After a moment, she proposed that they tell Urquart and Urquart alone. Tully left to fetch the Commissioner while Minerva guarded the file.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Urquart had been intrigued by Tully's discovery. After a dark warning about trusting no one, Urquart warned the partners that it was vital they keep this a secret. In addition, Urquart gave permission to replace the file with a duplicate. He would retain the original file in a secure location. The duplicate would provide a tamper-proof way to time stamp Dolohov's report. They were concerned he may back date the paperwork at submit it. The duplicate would be magically enchanted with a Diem Mendacium spell. It would allow a back dated file to be added, but it would time stamp the date and keep a record of it hidden within the file itself. The record could then be revealed by the use of a simple spell.</p>
      <p>Tully had replaced the file and then joined the group downstairs for their latest meeting. He noticed Dolohov was looking quite beat up. His nose had been broken and he looked like he hadn't slept the night before. At the very least the bleeding had stopped.</p>
      <p>Tully stared at the board on the wall. It had been months and they were no closer to solving the mystery of who had taken over the Pinelli crime family. The task force had hit a stalemate and the frustration begin to impact all of the members. Moody had poured himself into his work. Word in the department was that Amelia had been increasingly hard on the new recruits during her weekly training sessions.</p>
      <p>"And may I remind everyone that this task force is of the upmost secrecy," Urquart said before he let the group out for the evening.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>An hour later Bones, Moody, McGonagall, and Black found themselves at their usual pub night. It was a slow night at the pub. Many of the tables sat empty and there were only a handful of patrons sitting at the bar.</p>
      <p>"Something doesn't sit right," Moody said as he took a swig of beer.</p>
      <p>"I told you not to eat them cold meat sandwiches," Amelia said. "They didn't smell right."</p>
      <p>"Not my stomach, Bonesy," Moody replied. "With Dolohov."</p>
      <p>Neither Minerva nor Tully said anything.</p>
      <p>"Said he was ambushed by Niall Parker's boys and got pinned down in Ilford," Moody said as he leaned in closely.</p>
      <p>"Why is that suspicious?" Amelia questioned.</p>
      <p>"Because I've had a trace on Parker. And I've had two boys from patrol watching his boys since last month," Moody elaborated. "And they haven't left Colchester since we nicked Roberts and Left-Hand Louie at that bathhouse raid."</p>
      <p>About a month prior the Department had caught two of Niall Parker's associates during a raid on the Anuket Bathhouse. Parker ran a smuggling gang and Moody had been after him for some time. They were positive he'd been involved in threats made against alchemist Virginia Vesper and her shop. Most importantly, Parker was working for the Pinelli family. Moody was hoping the trace would lead them to the new head of the family.</p>
      <p>"You have to tell Urquart," Minerva said plainly.</p>
      <p>Moody explained he had already clued in the Commissioner after the meeting. Minerva and Tully exchanged a glance. They were relieved to know that Urquart had been looped in. However, it cast doubt on Dolohov's motives.</p>
      <p>"Let's talk about something else, eh?" Amelia suggested.</p>
      <p>She was right. The four of them had been such good friends and this investigation was taking its toll. Their banter had grown darker. It wasn't just the weather that was growing colder. There was darkness growing. They could feel it in their bones. Aurors were uniquely trained to detect dark magic and they could sense it was on the rise.</p>
      <p>Amelia made a valiant effort at taking their minds off the present situation. Her brother Edgar was expecting again. Amelia was thrilled. The group celebrated with another round.</p>
      <p>"And what you toasting tonight, Moody?" Amelia asked her partner as he paid the barmaid for the round.</p>
      <p>Moody gave her wink as she passed him his drink. After she'd stepped away Moody held up a small piece of parchment the barmaid had given him.</p>
      <p>It was an address at which Moody could owl her.</p>
      <p>"That these blue eyes have still got it," Moody said beaming.</p>
      <p>"Alright, alright. You're still a tosser even if you are nice to look at," Amelia said.</p>
      <p>Minerva raised an eyebrow at Amelia. Her comment had been openly flirty.</p>
      <p>"How about you, McGonagall?" Amelia asked as she turned to Tully.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to look at a house tomorrow," Tully confessed. "The Greengrass estate."</p>
      <p>Minerva raised her glass.</p>
      <p>"Cheers mate," she said with a smile. Tully knew it was feigned happiness.</p>
      <p>"How's your new place coming along then?" Amelia asked Minerva.</p>
      <p>"Actually all moved in," Minerva replied. "It was easy when all I had to do was buy a new everything."</p>
      <p>She laughed before looking down at her Gillywater.</p>
      <p>"Seamus's mother came back from Spain tonight," Minerva said. "So I'm staying at my new place now."</p>
      <p>The group hadn't discussed it openly but they all could sense her unease. Despite the best protective charms and security enchantments, there was reason to be fearful. A home invasion was a traumatic event and no one expected her to get over it easily. Tully certainly hadn't since his own home had been invaded.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The pub was starting to empty out. There was an early Quidditch match tomorrow between the Arrows and Magpies and Tully suspected that was part of the reason there had been so few patrons out. Amelia had left hours earlier. She had her Saturday morning class with the new recruits and needed to be well rested.</p>
      <p>Moody had sauntered off with the barmaid from earlier. He'd given a cheeky wave to the team before departing.</p>
      <p>Minerva and Tully both wondered how much longer Moody and Bones would play this runaround game pretending they didn't have feelings for each other. She knew that was real reason Amelia had left early. And she knew it was precisely why Amelia was careful not to drink too much when they were around each other. She was terrified of saying something that might give it away.</p>
      <p>Black lit a muggle cigarette. They pub didn't close for another hour and it was obvious she no intention of going home.</p>
      <p>"You don't have to stay," she said as she tapped the ash on edge of glass ashtray.</p>
      <p>"It's OK to be afraid," Tully replied. "I was scared too. But the Ministry's watching your new place. Just like they watched mine until I was ready."</p>
      <p>"I got a really nice bottle of aged Ogden's as a housewarming present today," Minerva said as she sucked another drag from cigarette. "Fancy a nightcap?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Minerva's new flat could only be described as spartan. There was little in the way of personal effects. Tully reminded himself that she'd lost all her photographs during the fire. There were several boxes waiting to be unpacked. He knew it would take her time and he didn't blame her.</p>
      <p>It was hard to make a new place feel like home. Tully was dreading his own impending move.</p>
      <p>Minerva pulled two tumblers out a box and cleaned them under the faucet in the small kitchen. She pulled a pristine bottle of aged Ogden's Firewhiskey from a neatly wrapped package on table.</p>
      <p>"It was a gift from Professor Dumbledore," Minerva explained. "Along with these."</p>
      <p>She threw down a series of letters explaining the research Dumbledore had compiled on blood cults. Much to her relief, Dumbledore had been careful to make copies before turning over the information to Minerva.</p>
      <p>She poured two glasses of whiskey and set about explaining to Tully what she'd managed to piece together thus far. He absorbed the information greedily. This was a treasure trove of detail about the worst of pureblood society over the last fifty years.</p>
      <p>After another glass, Tully needed to digest what he was reading.</p>
      <p>"It's just like that mark we found on Noreen Watts," Tully said as he held up the letter explaining the Tannis Slytherin Blood Cult that had operated under Gellert Grindelwald.</p>
      <p>"Indeed," Minerva said as she sipped her whiskey. "I really hate to think about the possibility that my siblings and I are the product of some cult orgy."</p>
      <p>"Well it does appear your family's pretty heavily involved in this kind of thing," Tully said.</p>
      <p>"And your fiancee - does she know this is where it all leads when you mix with the crowd that will be at Malfoys?" Minerva questioned.</p>
      <p>"Dolores likes the money and the status," Tully said. "But she's not wrapped into this whole blood purity malarkey."</p>
      <p>"Oh please!" Minerva scoffed. "She doesn't approve of your muggle habits or your open minded friends. She runs around with Delphine Rosier and Marie Nott."</p>
      <p>Tully leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair. It was still dark but had started to grey at the edges. Minerva said a silent thank you to any deity that was listening for the fact that he hadn't given up wearing his muggle suits.</p>
      <p>He knew Minerva was right.</p>
      <p>"And yet <em>you</em> find your way to the Serpent's Folly," he said.</p>
      <p>"Why are you marrying her?" Minerva asked as she poured another drink.</p>
      <p>"Why are you in a relationship that's going nowhere? With a man who's scared to tell his mummy he had a girl over?" Tully countered.</p>
      <p>He wasn't sure how she was going to take it.</p>
      <p>A beat passed and then she began to laugh. It had been a very long time since she'd laughed that hard. Tully laughed too and after a moment a comfortable silence fell on the pair. Tully took a sip of his whiskey and smiled. He was going to miss this. Dolores had requested that he apply for a transfer to an administrative role within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Tully had explained he was on case and couldn't transfer until he'd seen it through but Dolores was starting to grow antsy. It was difficult because he couldn't explain the details.</p>
      <p>At 46, Tully as one of the oldest Auror's left in the field. Most aurors died or moved to desk jobs (largely due to mental or physical injuries) by the time they were 50. He was fast-approaching that age and even old Urquart had suggested he apply for the position of Deputy Commissioner once Thomas retired at the end of the year.</p>
      <p>"I'm going to miss this," Tully said absentmindedly as he circled the records of receipts from the Ministry owl post service that Noreen Watts had purchased in the weeks leading up to her death.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean?" Minerva asked seriously. "Are you being transferred? Is someone trying to stop our task force?"</p>
      <p>"Gods no," Tully replied trying to calm her down. "Dolores has asked that I look into transferring to a desk job. I suppose I'm nearing that phase of my career. Don't mention anything to anyone just yet. I told her I'd need to finish the case first."</p>
      <p>A dark look flashed across Minerva's face.</p>
      <p>"She doesn't know any details," Tully added quickly in an attempt to reassure her the task for was still top secret. "She only knows it is an important case to me and I have to see it through."</p>
      <p>He looked at his partner and waited for her to speak. But she said nothing. Her face was hard to read. It wasn't sadness or anger. Minerva didn't want to explain why this news stung. But it did. It felt like betrayal. It was a blessing to find a partner you could trust in a tight spot. And in a career as dangerous as the Auror Corp the right partner was the difference between life and death.</p>
      <p>"Say something," he asked.</p>
      <p>"So what did you have in mind?" Minerva replied as she resumed looking at the case file.</p>
      <p>"I should go-" Tully said suddenly as he stood to leave. It was late and this their friendly late-night case study had suddenly become awkward.</p>
      <p>"Please don't go," Minerva said quickly. She looked as shocked as Tully felt.</p>
      <p>"Are you nervous about being alone?" Tully asked her. They had always been honest with one another. <em>Until recently, </em>Tully thought to himself. But in the past, their working relationship had largely relied on honesty. She knew that cases with kids bothered him - his first case had been the murder of a child that remained unsolved. And he knew that domestic cases involving loveless pureblood women were hard on her. He suspected it had something to do with her leaving her family but had never really pressed the issue.</p>
      <p>"I mean the department," Minerva said but he wasn't buying it. "You love being an Auror and you're damn good at it. Besides, you're dead awful at paperwork. A desk job wouldn't suit you. I know we all think it's a grave or desk job after 50 but you haven't lost an eye or a limb yet. Aside from your back you're in great shape."</p>
      <p>"Well thank you for that cheery pep talk," Tully replied.</p>
      <p>"Look, Seamus was supposed to stay with me here the next few days," Minerva explained as she bit her lip. "Amelia can't and I don't really have anyone else I'd trust."</p>
      <p>"Oh?" Tully said as he raised his eyebrow. "How lovely to learn I'm the third and <em>last</em> option you have."</p>
      <p>"I was going to offer my bed," Minerva responded. "I know your back bothers you. I can sleep down here on the sofa."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Her bedroom was small and equally as sparse as the first floor. There was a simple bed and a nightstand with a few candles for light. A large book called <em>Advanced Theories on Gamp's Laws Part VII </em>was on the nightstand. He knew she was brilliant but he didn't realise she was still reading so many textbooks outside of work hours. Minerva had always had a knack for transfiguration.</p>
      <p>Tully had been struggling to sleep since climbing into bed. He'd been in and out of sleep and he couldn't pinpoint why. It certainly hadn't been the whiskey. He'd usually pass out for the night before waking up with a dry mouth and headache the next morning.</p>
      <p>Downstairs, Minerva was having no trouble sleeping. The thought of sleeping alone in her home after the attack had made her quite nervous. Unfortunately, Seamus's mother had returned early and it wasn't possible for him to get away from Godric's Hollow.</p>
      <p>An urgent pounding on her door was enough to wake her from her slumber.</p>
      <p>Minerva quickly pulled on a dressing gown and reached for her wand. Whoever was pounding at her door was doing so loud enough to wake the whole block. She panicked momentarily when she felt a hand over her mouth. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness she saw it was her partner who had drawn a finger up to his lips to signify the sign for silence. She nodded and he stepped back.</p>
      <p>Minerva glanced out the peep hole. There was one cloaked figure standing at the doorway. She motioned to her partner there was only one person outside.</p>
      <p>Tully nodded and slipped behind the corner that led to the stairs. He'd hide and wait to stun any intruder if necessary. Minerva would open the door. It was a routine they'd become accustomed to over the course of their partnership. Her animagi form met she could hide easily and slip away faster. Tully was more vulnerable but he had wickedly deadly aim with his spellwork.</p>
      <p>There was another urgent knock at the door. After taking a deep breathe, Minerva swung the door open. The cloaked figure swept in and grabbed Minerva.</p>
      <p>"Darling," he said as she found herself encompassed in a familiar embrace. Minerva recognised Potter's voice.</p>
      <p>"I slipped away as quickly as I could," he said as he placed a chaste peck on her cheek.</p>
      <p>"What about your mum?" Minerva asked.</p>
      <p>Potter undid his cloak and threw it on the table.</p>
      <p>"Seamus I should-" Minerva tried to say but Potter cut her off with a kiss.</p>
      <p>"Told her I've got an early start," Potter said as he kissed along her neck. "She thinks I've gone to bed."</p>
      <p>"Well I'm glad you've come but I should warn-" Minerva tried again as she made uncomfortable eye contact with her partner.</p>
      <p>For his part, Tully had remained hidden. He shot Minerva a toothy grin and wink. She rolled her eyes in response.</p>
      <p>"But I have no intention of going to bed," Seamus said he snaked a hand up her leg to her hip.</p>
      <p>Minerva mouthed '<em>go'</em> angrily as her face implored him to leave and spare her the embarrassment of the present situation.</p>
      <p>Tully chuckled silently as he shrugged and pointed upstairs. For the first time she realised he was wearing nothing but an undershirt and his shorts. He lifted his head and looked up. His clothes were upstairs. She understood. Part of working together as aurors meant communicating nonverbally.</p>
      <p>He understood every raised eyebrow, pursed lip, and eyeroll. She understood each of his cheeky grins, shrugs, and his furrowed brow.</p>
      <p>Seamus had planted kisses down her collarbone but when his hand moved for the tie on her dressing gown she grabbed his wrist.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry darling," Potter said as he suddenly stopped and stepped back. "Are you alright? Would you like me to stop?"</p>
      <p>"Momentarily," she said plainly. "Long enough for McGonagall to get out."</p>
      <p>Seamus turned around to see Tully standing in the sitting room. Tully gave a small, awkward wave and Seamus nodded stiffly and looked to Minerva for an explanation.</p>
      <p>"I wasn't expecting you," Minerva explained before quickly adding "that didn't come out right."</p>
      <p>"I'll just fetch me trousers," Tully said as he quickly made his way upstairs.</p>
      <p>When he returned downstairs he found Potter was laughing. Tully was relieved he hadn't gotten the wrong impression.</p>
      <p>"Well, have a quiet evening," Tully said mischievously as nodded before departing. He knew it would irk her but supposed that would be all the better for Potter.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>As Tully stepped outside, he pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. A damp cold hung in the air as a gust of wind whipped down the street. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Tully realised he was not alone. Directly across the street stood none other than Tom Riddle wearing a smirk and black cloak.</p>
      <p>Tully raised his wand and pointed it directly at Riddle. He aimed a stunner in the direction of the shady shop boy but with a flick of his wrist, Riddle apparated with a <em>crack</em> and was gone.</p>
      <p>Quickly, Tully reached behind him and began to pound on the door. He kept his wand out in his left hand as he scanned across the dark.</p>
      <p>After a moment, the door swung open and Tully pushed his way inside.</p>
      <p>"Riddle," Tully said as he quickly shut the door and used the peep hole to look out at the street.</p>
      <p>"What?" Minerva said as she raised her wand.</p>
      <p>"Riddle was just standing across the street," Tully said as he continued to scan the street through the small peep hole on the door. "Smirking at me. Apparated away."</p>
      <p>"You aren't safe here," Potter replied as he pulled on his cloak.</p>
      <p>Minerva's fireplace was not yet set up on the floo network but she knew Potter was right. They couldn't stay in her new place. Somehow Riddle had found it. Had Riddle followed her and Tully? Had he followed Potter? Was there a leak in the Ministry? Her mind was raced with possibilities.</p>
      <p>"I'll watch the door," Tully said. "Get dressed and lets get to the office."</p>
      <p>"Is it safe there?" Potter asked aloud.</p>
      <p>They were all thinking it.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Moments later the three were walking into the Ministry. A feeling of security washed over them as they made their way past the fountain and toward the lift that led to their floor. Despite being typically deserted this time of night they'd passed six patrol officers in the entrance and Pete Wyatt and Antonin Dolohov from the hit wizard squad on their way to the office.</p>
      <p>As they rounded the corner to the corridor they ran into Commissioner Urquart. He looked older than usual. His face showed a look of exhaustion - the kind of exhaustion that all Aurors faced when an investigation began to take a mental toll. Urquart's blue eyes looked grey and distant.</p>
      <p>"Well you three got here quick," Urquart said looking at the trio.</p>
      <p>"Sir, we've just left my new flat," Minerva explained. "Tom Riddle was standing outside of it."</p>
      <p>"We've got a problem," Tully added. "If there's a leak within-"</p>
      <p>Urquart held out his hand to signal Tully should stop.</p>
      <p>"I dispatched patrol officers to collect you two a few minutes ago," Urquart explained as he motioned to his aurors. "Deputy Commissioner Thomas was found dead an hour ago. McGonagall, I am naming you acting Deputy Commissioner for the time being and I need you in the briefing room now."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The investigation takes a turn as Samhain approaches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author's Note: Thank you for all the have read and reviewed!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tully McGonagall glanced back toward Seamus and Minerva who stood speechless. He felt a tug on his arm as he allowed himself to be led down the corridor following Commissioner Urquart.</p>
<p>He couldn't shake the thought that Deputy Commissioner Thomas had been murdered. And now Tully would be stepping into his shoes - the shoes of a man who had likely been murdered <em>because</em> of the very role Tully was now filling.</p>
<p>"Sir, sir?" A voice was calling before finally saying loudly, "<em>Sir</em>!"</p>
<p>Tully snapped out of this thoughts and turned to a face a young man that was desperately trying to get his attention. Tully recognised him as Rahim Dar, the executive assistant to late Commissioner Thomas.</p>
<p>"Sir, we're heading to an emergency meeting of the Security Cabinet," Dar said as Tully was whisked quickly down to Security Cabinet chamber on the lowest level of the Ministry. Tully was aware of the room but he'd never been near it as access was heavily restricted.</p>
<p>Dar was speaking quickly. Tully was having a hard time focusing. They passed two Aurors stationed outside a stairway that led down to the last corridor.</p>
<p>"Your wand, sir," Dar explained as he pointed to large, floating orb. It was the specuglobum. Tully had never seen it in person, but he had heard of it and knew of it's unique history.</p>
<p>Each member of the Security Cabinet was required to input their wand for entrance into the chamber.</p>
<p>It was a bright blue, glowing and floating orb that would hold the wand until the meeting's conclusion. It permitted entrance and provided security during the meeting to ensure no wands were present. It had been created in 1803 after the attempted assination of Minister Artemisia Lufkin by a political rival.</p>
<p>Tully pulled his wand from his holster and placed slowly guided it to the glowing orb. As soon as it made contact, the orb "gripped" his wand and slowly pulled it into the orb. Tully couldn't recall the last time he had turned over his wand aside from trips to Azkaban. As an Auror, his wand an extension of himself.</p>
<p>Dar handed Tully a thick folder of parchments.</p>
<p>"These are the briefing papers on the active organised crime profiles that are unaccounted for," Dar said flipping through the first three pages.</p>
<p>Tully saw a series of names and faces. Most were recognisable. They ranged from relatively low level enforcers to some high profile criminal assassins that were notorious for managing to keep their whereabouts unknown.</p>
<p>"These are four MUSSR nationals that we've been tracking," Dar explained as he pointed to the next page. "Last night they disappeared."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by disappeared? Left the country?" Tully asked. There had been some chatter in the Auror office about the Magical Union of Soviet Socialist Republics espionage. The last thing he needed was four suspected MUSSR agents dropping off the grid.</p>
<p>"Disappeared. We don't know where they are," Dar stated. "They were able to shake the Aurors that had been tracking them during a shift change."</p>
<p>"McGonagall," said a booming voice that Tully recognised as Gerald Adler.</p>
<p>Adler was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Adler was a large man with a bushy moustache. He had a reputation for being narky with his staff. Aurors rarely lasted long on his protection detail.</p>
<p>"I hear your boys lost Potemkin and his crew last night," Adler said as he placed his wand into the specuglobum.</p>
<p>Commissioner Urquart motioned for Tully to head into the room. He took a deep breath and stepped inside as the weight of his new role washed over him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Upstairs in the Auror offices, Moody was pacing back and forth. Minerva had been called into a meeting with Emmeline Vance and Rufus Scrimgeour. Moody understood why. Vance and Scrimgeour were the Major Case Unit. They would likely be taking the lead into the investigation surrounding Deputy Commissioner Thomas's untimely demise.</p>
<p>Moody suspected they were briefing Minerva. With Tully's appointment she was the only Auror left in the Investigative Unit.</p>
<p>For the last thirty minutes Alastor had paced the small length of Minerva and Tully's office waiting for her to return.</p>
<p>Alastor's heart skipped a beat when he heard the door open. His back was to the door.</p>
<p>"What's the word?" he asked. He stopped pacing and turned to see his partner at the door.</p>
<p>"I just heard," Amelia said as she came into the office. "And that McGonagall's been appointed acting Deputy Commissioner."</p>
<p>Amelia took off her purple cloak and laid it across the back of the wooden chair that sat behind Tully's empty desk.</p>
<p>"Where's Minerva?" Amelia asked as she glanced around the office.</p>
<p>"Vance and Scrimengeour snagged her," Moody said as he leaned back onto Minerva's unoccopied desk.</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed between the two partners. A small clock on the wall marked the seconds that passed with a small <em>tick </em>as the second hand traveled across the face.</p>
<p>"What's next?" Amelia asked.</p>
<p>Moody shared her feeling of uncertainty. The Pinelli investigation had strayed so much from the original mission and they were no closer to discovering who was the new head of the Pinelli family. Deputy Commissioner Thomas would not have been an easy person to take out. He was a skilled duelist and had spent a career as an accomplished Hit Wizard. He wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Moody was concerned there may be a connection to their secret operation to bring down the Pinelli family.</p>
<p>"I don't know Bonesy," Moody said as he ruffled his hair.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Down the corridor, Minerva was sitting in the Major Crimes office with Emmeline Vance and Rufus Scrimgeour. She was using her wand to examine a picture of graffiti that was found with Deputy Commissioner Thomas's body.</p>
<p>It was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth and was the same graffiti that had been found near the body of Noreen Watts.</p>
<p>"We'd heard you'd seen this before," Vance said. "If there's something you can tell us-"</p>
<p>"Do you know if Thomas had any kind of relationship with Noreen Watts?" Minerva said as she studied the mark.</p>
<p>"That bird that got picked off from Education?" Scrimgeour asked.</p>
<p>"She was an informant and a witness in the original case against Salvador Pinelli," Minerva said in a low voice.</p>
<p>With a flick of her wand, Emmeline Vance deftly levitated a piece of parchment off her desk for Minerva to view.</p>
<p>
  <em>I warned you to stop. This waste of magical blood is on your hands. I implore you to stop or five more will die.</em>
</p>
<p>"What do you know about this?" Vance asked as Minerva eyed the note.</p>
<p>"Not sure," Minerva said. "There was a similar note left regarding Watts. The Pinelli family has no history of ties to blood purists."</p>
<p>"But we don't know who's running the Pinelli family now," Scrimgeour stated.</p>
<p>Minerva knew he was right. They had no clue who was running the show. But she wasn't at liberty to expose what Dumbledore had shared with her.</p>
<p>"The Investigation unit will check into any potential connection between Watts and Thomas. Can I take this?" Minerva asked holding up the note.</p>
<p>Vance and Scrimgeour agreed and Minerva left with the ominous note in hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Minerva had been headed back to her office with the note in hand when she ran into Rahim Dar.</p>
<p>"Deputy McGonagall would like to see you in his office, ma'am," Dar said as he approached Minerva.</p>
<p>She nodded and followed him downstairs to where the senior departmental offices were located. The Deputy Commissioner's office was located toward the back of the office corridor. Minerva noticed a number of flower arrangements and condolence cards filled what she assumed was Dar's office.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about your loss," Minerva said awkwardly to Dar.</p>
<p>"Deputy Commissioner Thomas left big shoes to fill," Dar said. "I hope your partner is up to the job."</p>
<p>Dar knocked twice on an old wooden door that led into Tully's new office.</p>
<p>Minerva swept into the room to find Tully deep in thought as he absorbed the contents of the parchment in his hands.</p>
<p>"I can't recall the last time I saw you reading a report so thoroughly," Minerva said as she approached his desk.</p>
<p>He looked more worn that Minerva could recall. The gray forming at his temples were more visible and Minerva wasn't sure if it was the stress or the better lighting this office afforded.</p>
<p>"Black," Tully said as he looked up and removed his reading glasses.</p>
<p>"Sir," Minerva said instinctively. She realised he was her superior now. They were no longer partners and the previously sociable relationship they shared with Bones and Moody would be only a thing of memory.</p>
<p>"I asked you here because I don't know how long this appointment will last," Tully said. "And you need a partner."</p>
<p>"I'm fine at the moment," Minerva said quickly. "I'll be assisting Major Crimes in an investigative capacity. I can handle it until you-"</p>
<p>"I will not be returning, Minerva," Tully said bluntly as he shifted the stack of parchment on his desk. He picked up a small squash ball that he kept on his desk and began rolling it between his hands.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, a look of suprise flashed across her face. She had assumed his role had been temporary. So had he.</p>
<p>"Although I'm only serving as acting Deputy Commissioner for the time being, I will be moving permanently to a desk job once a replacement is appointment," Tully explained uneasily.</p>
<p>"Understood, sir," Minerva replied professionally.</p>
<p>"I'm assigning Theseus Scamander as your partner," Tully explained.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir," Minerva said as she nodded stiffly to Tully.</p>
<p>He tried to read her face. He sincerly hoped she didn't misunderstand the assignment. Scamander was one of the department's finest and most experienced Aurors. Tully also knew Scamander had staunch pro-muggle views and would be a good asset at identifying and understanding the threat of blood purists. But he feared she may see this appointment as a distrust of her leadership. It was unprecedented move to appoint Scamander back in the field. For the last decade, Scamander had been semi-retired.</p>
<p>"Black, this assignment is not because-," Tully started to say but was cut off by Minerva.</p>
<p>"I understand, sir. Thank you. I look forward to working with Auror Scamander," Minerva responded.</p>
<p>"Minerva-" Tully tried say.</p>
<p>"Will that be all, sir?" Minerva asked. "I need to get over to the lab. They're running a test to see what substance was used to create the symbol we've found at both crime scenes."</p>
<p>Tully nodded.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on your new role," she said as she turned and left.</p>
<p>Tully flashed a brief smile. As soon as the door was closed he threw the squash ball against the wall in anger.</p>
<p>He did not want to be behind a desk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was nearly 10:00 in the morning before Tully was disturbed again.</p>
<p>"<em>Hem hem," </em>came a familar voice as Dolores entered his office. Per usual, she was dressed impeccably.</p>
<p>"Good morning, darling," Tully said as she came in to greet him. "I got your note. I know your new position is very important but are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Dolores but I'm very busy today," Tully said. He had a working luncheon scheduled with Ministery Urquart to get up to speed in his new role.</p>
<p>"We're going to be late," Dolores insisted as she grabbed his cloak.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to go to lunch today," Tully said apologetically. They usually spent Saturdays in Diagon Alley taking a stroll. Dolores would shop and then Tully would take her for lunch.</p>
<p>"I'm not talking about our Saturday lunch," Dolores said with a sickeningly sweet voice that indicated her patience with Tully had grown thin.</p>
<p>"The Greengrass estate!" Tully realised aloud.</p>
<p>Given recent events, he'd completely forgotten about the appointment scheduled at the Greengrass estate.</p>
<p>Tully took his cloak from her outstreched arm. He grabbed his green homburg hat and they were off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Greengrass estate had been everything Dolores had wanted in a home. It was big and stately and came with air of prestige that Dolores desperately wanted.</p>
<p>"It suits your new role," Dolores had said trying to convince Tully that he needed a home befitting of his new position in the Ministry.</p>
<p>She'd told him that if he was going to run for Minister he would need to have home like the Greengrass estate.</p>
<p>But Tully was on half paying attention. He wasn't concerned with her political ambitions. He wanted to be on the case looking for the Deputy Commissioner Thomas's murderer. He was kicking himself that he hadn't thought of analysing the substance used to create the symbol graffiti found at the scene near the body.</p>
<p>Blood cults were notorious for symbolism. It would only make sense that there would be some kind of ritualistic importance to the substance used in the graffiti. And that substance may lead them to the killer or killers.</p>
<p>"Darling, the gardens would be perfect for entertaining," Dolores said with a greedy eagerness that unsettled Tully.</p>
<p>They'd left the home without making a final decision. Dolores desperately wanted to the purcahse the house but Tully was skeptical. The home was huge and Dolores had no desire for a big family. Tully did not enjoy the society events.</p>
<p>He wanted a home in the country to relax away from London.</p>
<p>He did <em>not</em> want to bring London into his home.</p>
<p>Once they had returned to the Ministry, Dolores had left him at his office and bid farewell with a short, huffy goodbye. She was feeling dejected that he'd not wanted to purchase the home on the spot.</p>
<p>He'd appeased her by promising to look at another large home in Ashford next weekend. It wasn't exactly what she'd wanted to hear, but it was enough to keep her from storming off. His engagement was intact and he counted that as a victory.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Six days had gone by since the murder of Deputy Commissioner Thomas.</p>
<p>Tully shifted uncomfortably as he tugged at the collar of his dress uniform. Dress uniforms were only pulled out for very special occassions. Those occassions tended to be funerals and that was a large part of what made Tully so uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Tully had attended plenty of these services over the years for Ministry officials but this was the first time he'd been one of the brass sitting in the middle of the ceremony behind the body. The Ministry often turned these memorials into political functions rather than services for the memory of the dearly departed.</p>
<p>Large funerals like this were held down in the courtrooms. Tully was beginning to feel the heat of the hundreds of bodies stuffed into the circular room.</p>
<p>As he listened to Minister Wilhelmina Tuft prattle on with talking points from her reelection bid, Tully's eyes scanned the crowd. He spotted Bonesy and Moody with their bright red hair in the sea of black. They were seated in the back. As he scanned further he could see his partner, Minerva.</p>
<p><em>Not your partner anymore. </em>He corrected himself.</p>
<p>He knew the last week must have been very difficult for her. She had not returned to her flat since Riddle's appearance. Truth be told, he didn't know where she'd been staying. He knew it wasn't with Bonesey or Potter and that had him worried.</p>
<p>But at the very least, she seemed to be doing well at the office.</p>
<p>According to Moody, Minerva and Theseus were getting along splendily. It had been a relief for Tully. He'd had a feeling that putting two brilliant minds like Minerva and Theseus together would be good for the investigation and it appeared to be paying off.</p>
<p>Minerva's theory about the substance used to create the marks was a rare ink that wasn't available to the public anymore. It had been banned by the Ministry in 1846. It was made soley in Bamberg with Lindworm blood. Tully was familiar with it as it had been used exclusively by Count Franz Karl Louis von Schwarzenberg, none other than Gellert Grindelwald's right-hand man during the war.</p>
<p>The ink was infamous because it carried poisons well. It had the uncanny ability to maintain even the deadliest of poisons without degrading the quality of the poision over time. Tully had a hunch that a rare magical good like this had probably passed through Borgin and Burke's and it was exactly what they needed to tie Riddle back to this.</p>
<p>Theseus Scamander was working with Potter's office to set up a sting operation to inquire about purchasing some of the ink.</p>
<p>Tully was pulled from his thoughts by a small tap on the shoulder from Commissioner Urquart.</p>
<p>The Minister had finished speaking and people were beginning to file out of the room. Tully hoped he could slip away before he got caught having to hobnob with any of the brass.</p>
<p>He was nearly to the door when Victor Dar appeared out of nowhere with Dolores and Basil Karasu who was head of the Minister's personal gaurd.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, McGonagall," Karasu said as he extended his hand.</p>
<p>"Excuse me one moment, Mr Karasu," Tully said as he pulled Dar aside.</p>
<p>"I want you to come back in about three minutes and tell me there is an urgent matter I must attend to," Tully whispered.</p>
<p>Dar nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir," Dar said aloud. "I'll post the owl straightaway."</p>
<p>Tully nodded and returned to Karasu and Dolores.</p>
<p>"What was that about, darling?" Dolores asked.</p>
<p>"A house near Sandgate," Tully lied.</p>
<p>After several minutes of polite chatter, Tully was relieved to see Victor return to the room.</p>
<p>"Sir, you're needed in your office," Dar said on cue.</p>
<p>"Ah!" Tully said with mock disappointment. "It was lovely to chat with you Mr Kasaru."</p>
<p>He gave Dolores a quick peck on the cheek along with a flash of his smile and bid her farewell.</p>
<p>"What about our date night?" Dolores protested.</p>
<p>"I will try my best to get there but I don't know how long this will take," Tully said sympathetically.</p>
<p>"And the house near Sandgate?" Dolores said as her eyes buldged with excitment.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you all about it later, darling," Tully covered with a wink.</p>
<p>Tully and Dar exited the courtroom and stepped onto a vacant elevator.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dar," Tully said as they rode up.</p>
<p>"Of course, sir," Dar replied.</p>
<p>"Could I ask another favour?" Tully said in earnest.</p>
<p>"Certainly," Dar responded as he looked at his boss.</p>
<p>"Can you please see if there are any properties recently listed near Sandgate?" Tully asked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Many of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement employees had made their way down to the Department of Drink pub. It was customary after these large functions for the party to carry on through the afternoon and into the evening. Moody, Bones, and Black had chosen a booth in the back.</p>
<p>The pub was crowded and Alastor Moody didn't usually like to be in a place so full. It made him nervous when he couldn't see the door.</p>
<p>The boys from Bob Ogden's department were crowded around two tables near the entrance and Moody had a bad feeling these guys were just one pint away from a brawl with the hit wizards a table over.</p>
<p>Hamish Barclay was a big wizard and he was known for starting fights. And Moody could tell from six tables back that Barlcay was pissed.</p>
<p>"Take note of who's not here," Amelia said.</p>
<p>Moody knew she was right. It was was very crowded but there were certainly some notable absences.</p>
<p>"He's not coming back," Minerva said in a very unlike Minerva fashion.</p>
<p>Moody and Bones exchanged a brief smirk.</p>
<p>"I meant Scamander," Amelia explained.</p>
<p>"I miss him too, Black," Moody said relieved she was finally talking about McGonagall. She had avoided questions all week but Bones and Moody had sensed she missed him.</p>
<p>"Well, we were going to lose him one way or another," Minerva said with a small smile. "Whether it be to Dolores or a promotion."</p>
<p>"You alright?" Amelia asked from across the table.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the Ministry, Tully had one last stop to make for the evening before heading off to meet Dolores.</p>
<p>He had to stop himself from opening the door to his old office. This was no longer his space and he couldn't just go barging in on an Auror's office unnanounced.</p>
<p>He knocked and was greated by a call to enter.</p>
<p>He found Theseus Scamander at his old desk. He noticed that very little about the office had changed. Notably, his personal effects were gone but his autographed Caerphilly Catapults poster remained.</p>
<p>"I didn't realise you were a fan," Tully said as he motioned to the poster above the desk.</p>
<p>"I'm not," Scamander confessed as he pulled up a chair for McGonagall. "But your partner said it comes with the office."</p>
<p>Tully laughed.</p>
<p>"Well I'm afraid she's had a laugh at your expense then," Tully said he explained Minerva was an ardent Magpies supporter.</p>
<p>Tully waved his wand to pull the poster from the wall but was surprised when it wouldn't move.</p>
<p>"And now it appears she's having a laugh at both of us," Scamander said with a smile.</p>
<p>Tully tried again but poster wouldn't budge.</p>
<p>"It's stuck to the wall," Scamander said. "It's no use."</p>
<p>Tully sat down in the chair that had been conjured for him and resigned himself to the possibility that perhaps he really upset Minerva more than he realised.</p>
<p>"How's your new role?" Scamander asked as he pulled off his reading glasses.</p>
<p>"It's not really my forte," Tully admitted.</p>
<p>"I certainly share that feeling," Scamander said.</p>
<p>Tully was aware Scamander had been semi-retired for some time but had always suspected the man didn't enjoy it. Scamander was a keen auror and his transition to a desk job had been a natural progression. Scamander was a force to be reckoned with and his analysis had proven useful in catching some of the wizarding world's most dangerous men - including Grindelwald.</p>
<p>Scamander shared with Tully that the shift to a desk role offered new opportunities to put his skills to use.</p>
<p>"This is the report you asked me write up on that ink," Scamander said as he passed a file to Tully.</p>
<p>Glancing at the file, Tully noticed a note that read <em>'Black and I believe this office is bugged.'</em></p>
<p>"Thank you, Theseus," Tully said as he looked up from the report and nodded. It explained why Minerva had shared her information verbally with him one morning in passing while they were alone outside of his office.</p>
<p>"They joined the crowd," Scamander explained.</p>
<p>"I'm not keen on pubs." Scamander quickly added sensing Tully's concern that perhaps Scamander had been left out.</p>
<p>Tully thanked Theseus for the report and headed back to his office. He would need to dispose of the note before he could join Dolores.</p>
<p>He was part of the way back to his office when he heard a noise coming from the Major Case Office shared by Vance and Scrimengeour.</p>
<p>Normally, Friday evenings were already a slow night at the office. But the memorial service earlier meant that the office was even more devoid of life than usual.</p>
<p>Hugging the wall tightly, Tully carefully approached the door to the dark office. Someone inside was using a <em>Lumos </em>charm as Tully could see the glow through the textured glass on the window of the door.</p>
<p>Tully contemplated his options. He could open the door and try to ambush whoever was behind the door. But there was no telling how many people were in the room.</p>
<p>He could wait for them emerge but he might lose them down corridor.</p>
<p>Straining against the wall Tully tried to slow his breathing to listen carefully. His fingers gripped his wand and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his eardrums.</p>
<p>Silently he sent out two Patronuses to the two people he knew were still in the Department. It was a trick he had learned from Minerva. She'd developed it during the war and after about a year of practice, Tully had also been able to replicate the feat.</p>
<p>He just hoped that these Patronuses would reach Theseus Scamander and Victor Dar in time.</p>
<p>Tully moved his hand silently toward the brass knob on the door. He was able to turn it when the door swung open. Pressing himself against the wall, Tully waited to see who would emerge from the office.</p>
<p>There was one cloaked figure. It was tall and thin. Without hesitation, it raised an arm and pointed it toward the office.</p>
<p>"<em>Incendio</em>," the figure said in low voice as a stream of flame burst from the wand.</p>
<p>"<em>Stupefy</em>," Tully said as he emerged from behind the door.</p>
<p>His spell was deflected as the cloaked figure raised his wand defensively and wordlessly cast a shield charm.</p>
<p>Tully aimed a marking curse at the offender but it was also rebuffed.</p>
<p>Tully could smell the fire in the office was beginning to grow. Black smoke rolled out of the door as the figure began to back down the corridor.</p>
<p>"Halt by order of the Ministry of Magic," Theseus Scamander shouted as he emerged behind Tully.</p>
<p>But the cloaked figure refused to comply.</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra</em>," it said as Tully and Theseus parted against opposite walls as the green light came streaming toward them.</p>
<p>In a moment's flash, Tully and Theseus launched a barrage of stunners and defensive spells toward the cloaked figure.</p>
<p>The magic crackled in the air as the red and green jets of the spells whizzed down the corridor. Whoever the cloak figure was knew some pretty advanced dark magic. The smoke from the office was beginning to cloud the air it was growing difficult to see.</p>
<p>"<em>Stupefy!" </em>Tully heard Victor Dar shout from the opposite end of the corridor.</p>
<p>There was a thud.</p>
<p>It appears his Patronus had made it back to his office and he hoped reinforcements were on the way.</p>
<p>The flames were licking the office door and wall of the corridor now as the men choked on the thick black smoke.</p>
<p>The acrid taste of burning parcment sat on his tongue as Tully cast a quick burst of water to wet the walls around the office.</p>
<p>A fresh volley of spells came barrelling down toward the two men and Tully hoped Dar was only stunned and not dead.</p>
<p><em>I have no desire to waste magical blood. </em>Tully heard Riddle say inside his mind.</p>
<p>"Stop this or five more will die," the cloaked figure said.</p>
<p>"Riddle!" Tully shouted as whirlwind began to swirl before his eyes.</p>
<p>The black smoke swirled in toward the epicentre as it surrounded the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke as Tully and Theseus were thrown backward by an invisble force.</p>
<p>Tully knew he would be sore in a few hours. The sound of footsteps racing toward them brought him back to his sense. He needed to find Dar.</p>
<p>"I've got this," Theseus said as the stream of water from his wand fought against the growing flames.</p>
<p>Tully pulled himself to his feet and made his way through the smoke until he stumbled upon Victor Dar.</p>
<p>To his relief, Dar was breathing. Tully saw the wizard's chest rise and fall.</p>
<p>Within moments shouting and alarms had filled the air as Tully helped a witch from the records office elevate Dar onto a stretcher for transportation to St. Mungo's.</p>
<p>Surveying the damage, Tully noticed there must have been some kind of accelerant used.</p>
<p>"This is pretty extensive," Tully commented as he ran his hand along the charred wall.</p>
<p>"You called out Riddle," Theseus said, "as in Tom Riddle?"</p>
<p>"Aye," Tully replied. "I'm sure it was him."</p>
<p>Eyeing the crowd that had gathered, Tully leaned in close before asking Theseus to keep that a secret for the time being.</p>
<p>The older wizard nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Tully stayed at the site to supervise Dar's transport to St. Mungo's and the arrival of the a forensics unit.</p>
<p>He'd been assured that Dar was in no serious danger and would likely be released in the morning. Tully dispatched an owl to Commissioner Urquart and Dar's family to notify them. Lastly, he'd snagged a young department assitant clerk and sent them off with an apology gift to make his excuses to Dolores.</p>
<p>He knew he'd have to invest time making it up to her over the weekend.</p>
<p>"I said I wasn't big on pubs but you look like you could use a drink," Theseus said as he approached Tully.</p>
<p>Theseus had given his report to the the forensics unit and could tell Tully needed a break.</p>
<p>With their cloaks in hand, the two men set off from the Ministry.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Upon their arrival, Tully directed Theseus to the booth in the back where he knew his old team would likely be sitting.</p>
<p>Moody, Bones, and Black were in a heated debate over the recent aquisition of new Polish seeker.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, Mulready is making a huge mistake trading this Wronksi kid back to Poland," Black said adamently. "Well our friend Charlotte said that at their fall training Wronski dived as a diversion. He pulled out of a nose dive less than thirty feet from the ground."</p>
<p>Charlotte Dawes was a friend of both Minerva and Amelia. She was a writer for <em>The Pitch </em>which was the world's foremost Quidditch magazine. She had early access to training camps and was quick to spot up-and-coming talent.</p>
<p>According to Charlotte, this Jacob Wronksi was a force to be reckoned with on the field.</p>
<p>"They're calling it the Wronski Feint," Minerva said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Now that's just cheating!" Amelia said. She had strong feelings against the use of deceptive tactics in Quidditch.</p>
<p>"It's brilliant!" Black countered.</p>
<p>"I swear you were misorted into Gryffindor," Amelia said with her character deadpan delivery.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I've wondered that myself," Tully said altering the group to his presence.</p>
<p>A pregnant pause followed. Moody was the first to recover.</p>
<p>"Good to see you," Moody said enthusiastically as he motioned for the two to slide in to the booth.</p>
<p>"Has something happened?" Bones asked noting the smell of smoke and disheveled appearance of the two wizards.</p>
<p>"There was an incident," Tully said. "But I can't talk about it here."</p>
<p>"Was there a fire?" Minerva said as she took in his appearance. Her animagus nose detecting the smoke on his suit.</p>
<p>"It's not safe to discuss here," Theseus replied.</p>
<p>"Understood," Moody said with a small nod.</p>
<p>"What you're really saying is it's not safe because you don't know who is responsible," Minerva said darkly. "And you don't know who's responsible because they got away."</p>
<p>Tully didn't have to answer. They all knew it was the truth.</p>
<p>"At the very least this means I can avoid looking at properties tomorrow," Tully said with a smile.</p>
<p>Theseus was quick to change the subject. He had a knack for knowing when Auror's needed a break.</p>
<p>The five spent the next hour arguing about the latest Cleansweep. Alastor had purchased one recently and was very keen on the new broom. He felt they had a good balance of speed and and maneuverability. Theseus and Tully were concerned about their reputation for getting choppy and difficult to handle at high altitudes. A wizard in Devonshire had been thrown from his broom during a family game of Quidditch resulting a particularly nasty injury.</p>
<p>Amelia was a staunch Comet supporter and hand no desire to ride or own a Cleansweep. It was a common point of argument between Bones and Moody.</p>
<p>"Bonesy, the Comet sacrifices speed and you know that!" Moody said before finishing his pint.</p>
<p>All in all, it had been a good night. Theseus had been the first leave and Minerva was saying her goodbyes. She had expertly put off questions about where she was staying. Tully didn't like her whereabouts being unkown with Riddle on the loose.</p>
<p>"Minerva," Tully said quietly to the table, "before you go you should know the incident involved Riddle."</p>
<p>She nodded silently in understanding. Moody and Bones shared a silent look between the pair.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Minerva said with a small smile before bidding her friends goodnight.</p>
<p>Tully, Bones, and Moody stayed at the pub for another hour chatting amongst themselves. Truth be told, Moody and Bones did most of the chatting while Tully was focused on the incident from earlier. It was going to be difficult to prove it had been Riddle - especially given that he was getting protection from the Lestrange family.</p>
<p>"See he's not even paying attention to us," Moody said.</p>
<p>"Alastor, please," Bones said.</p>
<p>"Dolores is here," Moody said to try and scare Tully into paying attention to him.</p>
<p>There was no response. Tully was stirring his tumbler in his hand as he watched the whiskey swirl around it.</p>
<p>"So, as I was saying we could catch the match after your sparring class," Moody explained.</p>
<p>"The match is at noon. I don't have time to get lunch and then make the match," Amelia said exasperated.</p>
<p>"I'll bring you a bacon butty," Moody offered. He'd managed to score two tickets to the match between the Wimbourne Wasps and Puddlemere United and he'd been begging Bones to go with him for the last two days.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry whatever date you had lined up backed out but I can't be your backup every time that happens," Amelia said apologetically.</p>
<p>"I didn't have a date," Moody said honestly. "You're the only one I've asked."</p>
<p>Amelia's face flushed. She wasn't sure what to say in response.</p>
<p>"Oi! You McGonagall?" A young woman said and Tully snapped out of his thoughts. It was evident she had been trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>On the table was a formal letter sealed from the Ministry. Tully recognised the seal of Commissioner Urquart. It could only be removed with a special codeword spell shared between the two wizards and it allowed them to communicate securely.</p>
<p>"Urquart sent me," she explained. "Will you be sending a response, sir?"</p>
<p>Tully took out his wand and quietly opened the letter. It was nothing more than a short note with instructions for the team to report to the office immediately.</p>
<p>"No, thank you," Tully said and the woman dismissed herself.</p>
<p>Bidding a hasty farewell to the pair, Tully explained he needed to return to the Ministry. With a sense of urgency he made his way back to the Ministry.</p>
<p>"So about the game tomorrow-" Moody started to say but was stopped by a wave of Amelia's hand.</p>
<p>"Alright. I'll go," Amelia said with a small smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Tully arrived at the Ministry he found that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was a flurry of activity. As he passed the Administrative desks on the way to Commissioner Urquart's office he noticed that there was a team of workers burning the midnight oil.</p>
<p>"McGonagall," Urquart said as he waved him into his office.</p>
<p>Inside the office Yaxley and Potter were already seated. As soon as Tully entered, Urquart magically sealed the office.</p>
<p>"The incident earlier was a deliberate attempt to undermine our investigation," Urquart said as he paced behind his desk.</p>
<p>The Commissioner went on to explain that he'd selectively moved all of the remaining evidence to a secret, secured location. He explained that Major Crimes had a plan to infiltrate the annual Malfoy family annual Halloween Gala. Urquart walked the three through the plan to have Black and Yaxley infiltrate the event and attempt to gather evidence on the suspected muggle trafficking.</p>
<p>"I have to say I'm highly opposed to this," Potter interjected. "This is very dangerous."</p>
<p>"I would agree," McGonagall added. "They need backup."</p>
<p>"We don't have anyone else we can trust," Urquart explained. "And we don't want them to get suspicious."</p>
<p>"I received an invitation," Tully offered. "I usually decline, but it wouldn't be unheard of for me attend. Mrs Malfoy is my cousin."</p>
<p>Drusilla Malfoy (nee McGonagall) was Tully's first cousin on his father's side. Tully and Drusilla saw each other for formal occassions and got along well enough. Their father's had quarelled over the family estate and thus the two had never been particulary close.</p>
<p>"I'd certainly feel much better about this knowning there would be some backup," Potter said as he explained his agreement with McGonagall.</p>
<p>"And your fiancee won't mind?" Urquart said.</p>
<p>He knew enough about Dolores Umbridge to know she was an up-and-coming force to be reckoned with in the Ministry. She'd proven herself an ample member of the Minister's Administrative staff. He also knew she had reputation for being a social climber and controlling of McGonagall.</p>
<p>"She'll be so busy gabbing she won't miss me," Tully assured the team.</p>
<p>"While this is all very nice it doesn't explain the urgency of this meeting," Yaxley said.</p>
<p>Commissioner Urquart went on to explain that he had concerns about cracks in security within the taskforce. There would be taskforce meeting Monday afternoon. At that meeting, Commissioner Urquart would announce that the taskforce was going to move in a new direction. The focus was going to shift to Niccolo Pinelli, the brother of Salvador Pinelli .</p>
<p>"I thought we had ruled out Niccolo weeks ago?" Tully asked.</p>
<p>"We did." Urquart explained. "But he's going to be a distraction while you three determine where the cracks are. Until we have a better grasp about what's at hand I don't want to risk any more lives."</p>
<p>"Is this because of the warnings?" Yaxley asked.</p>
<p>Urquart nodded. He stopped pacing and sat slowly behind his desk. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes before leaning back in his chair. The man looked worn.</p>
<p>"Officially, we've abandoned the idea of the Malfoy Gala," he stated. "And Monday I'll share some information that Gerald Adler's team dug up on Pinelli. He's definately still in Italy but he's got enough business connections here that we think we can keep the team busy."</p>
<p>"What about Riddle, Sir?" Tully questioned.</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>"Riddle's retained Remy Lestrange as an advocate. Potter's working to get the no-contact order rescinded but for the time being we need to stay clear of Riddle," Urquart replied.</p>
<p>Urquart knew it wasn't the answer Tully wanted to hear. But he also knew that Remy Lestrange was a very powerful advocate and if Lestrange was involved then it meant Riddle had friends in high places.</p>
<p>"He's obviously an associate for whoever is controlling the Pinelli family," Tully argued. "And probably a high ranking associate if they're defending him like this."</p>
<p>"Stay away from Riddle. That's an order," Urquart said plainly.</p>
<p>Tully reluctantly agreed to Urquart's order despite the feeling of unease that was nagging in his stomach.</p>
<p>On their way out of the office, Yaxley caught both Tully and Potter by their sleeves.</p>
<p>"She's safe," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh you can't mean-" Tully said with a look of concern as realisation dawned on him.</p>
<p>"Ack, man!" Yaxley replied dismissively. "Give us some credit."</p>
<p>Tully had to admit that Yaxley was right. He needed to give Black more credit than he had.</p>
<p>"Options were pretty limited," Yaxley went on. "Your fiancee would have an conniption," he added as he looked at Tully. "Bonesy already shares her flat with two roommates. And we all no you're mother isn't a fan of having Black around."</p>
<p>"Quite right," Potter said. "Mummy certainly doesn't approve of Miss Black."</p>
<p>"At the very least it's good for cover story," Yaxley said in a whisper.</p>
<p>"Thanks for letting us know," Tully said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>13 October 1951</strong>
</p>
<p>Nine days earlier the taskforce had met and received their new assignments. Urquart had announced that the investigation into the Malfoy family had concluded with no evidence linking Abraxas Malfoy as the new head of the Pinelli family.</p>
<p>With the investigation focused on Niccolo Pinelli, the team was finding most of their time spent tracking contraband imports, money laundering through a small front in Knockturn Alley, and gambling. While these activities were all illegal, they were small potatoes compared to Salvador Pinelli's activities.</p>
<p>Tully was convinced the extent of Niccolo's footprint was mild compared to the criminal mastermind of his brother Salvador.</p>
<p>At the moment, Tully was sharing a cuppa with Moody in his office.</p>
<p>The fiery-haired Auror had shown up at his door with hot tea, biscuits, and his latest report on Niccolo Pinelli's prostitution ring in Lambeth.</p>
<p>"Ring is generous," Moody stated bluntly. "It's three tarts running a rub and tug in a little shop. I staked it out through Saturday and I doubt they brought in more than 200 galleons the entire week."</p>
<p>"Then why the cuppa?" Tully asked.</p>
<p>Moody got up and looked around the room. He cast a quick, silent spell before clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"I wanted to talk to you about a personal matter," Moody said before closing the door.</p>
<p>"If this is about you and Bones-" Tully started but was quickly waved off.</p>
<p>"No," Moody scoffed. "You're wasting your time with Niccolo Pinelli."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Tully said. "But we've got some significant evidence that he's looking to expand his-"</p>
<p>"Don't bother. I know it's a distraction," Moody replied with a grin. "I think I know where our Mr Riddle's real residence is located."</p>
<p>"I'm not hearing this," Tully said aloud.</p>
<p>"And I can tie Abraxas Malfoy to it," Moody went on. "You see, a couple year's back Malfoy was running around with Gina Fletcher. Now, they didn't want Mr Fletcher finding out about it so he bought this little flat off Carnaby Street-"</p>
<p>Tully rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.</p>
<p>"Alastor, please," Tully warned.</p>
<p>"Riddle's been in and out of that flat every day the past week and last night Evan Rosier and Remy Lestrange-" Moody continued without any regard for Tully's request to stop.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Tully said loudly.</p>
<p>Alastor stopped talking.</p>
<p>"You don't know when to turn it off," Tully said angrily. "You could get yourself hurt. You could jeopardise the entire investigation."</p>
<p>Tully knew his tone much more forceful than he'd intended but he wanted Moody to understand just how worrisome his actions were.</p>
<p>"You could put everyone on the taskforce at risk. You've seen the notes. More deaths will come. Minerva nearly died. They killed Noreen Watts!" Tully said he felt his face flush with rage. "And now I'm stuck behind this bloody desk in the very seat of the man that was likely assassinated because of his role in this taskforce. Merlin's beard man, do you understand?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Moody replied softly after a moment. "I just thought that if I could-"</p>
<p>"If you go near Riddle again without my authorisation you will find yourself reassigned to patrol," Tully explained.</p>
<p>He meant every word of it. Tully knew how much Alastor prided himself on becoming an Auror. A demotion to patrol would be a major blow to his personel happiness. Tully regreted his angry tone but his fear of winding up like Thomas had been bottled up for too long.</p>
<p>"I'm truly sorry, Sir," Moody said solemnly as he excused himself from the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>With less than two weeks to go before Halloween Gala, Dolores was preoccupied with planning. She was determined to make a good impression on the Malfoys and was thrilled at the opportunity to attend a formal event on Tully's arm. For his part, Tully was less-than-thrilled at her instance he wear traditional formal wizarding dress robes.</p>
<p>Tully truly despised the traditional clothing of pureblood circles. In his opinion, a double breasted suit was far more fashionable and practical than the high-collared, bulky robes worn by many of the pureblood wizards that would be attending.</p>
<p>So Tully was spending his Saturday morning with Dolores being fitted for a new set of dress robes for the occassion.</p>
<p>"You know I have a new checked suit that would look great on you," said Matthias Malkin as he measured Tully's inside leg.</p>
<p>"Really?" Tully said eagerly.</p>
<p>Tully wasn't a vain man, but he enjoyed a good suit and had quite a collection. He'd picked up an appreciation for a good muggle suit from his boss, Elphinstone Urquart. Tully admired Urquart as a boss and he supposed it had rubbed off on his personal style as well.</p>
<p>"Don't embarass me," Dolores said with a small smile. "This is big night for me, darling."</p>
<p>Malkin had been outfitting the Auror for the last thirty years. He understood Tully's style well and knew the man's disdain for traditional wizarding wear. The tailor was shocked when McGonagall had arrived in desperate need for a new dress robe on short notice. The blonde had promised he'd pay handsomely and Malkin was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>"Put it on my account and ship it to the office," Tully said under his breath to Malkin as he eyed the checked suit in the window.</p>
<p>Malkin gave a small nod in understanding.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Dolores said as she perused the selection of ladies' gloves at the other end of the shop.</p>
<p>"I was saying this isn't really my color," Tully lied.</p>
<p>"Nonsense," Dolores replied. "You look very professional. Quite fetching."</p>
<p>Dolores had chosen a black and silver robe. Tully felt that the style was very severe and intimidating. The tight-fighting robe had an uncomfortable high color and he felt like a fool. It was the type of robe someone like Abraxas Malfoy wore.</p>
<p>"I told Celia Rosier that we'd meet her and the Flints for a drink before heading to the party," Dolores said as moved from the gloves onto scarves.</p>
<p>Tully didn't much care for Flints. He was a blockhead and she had married him strictly to secure a wealthy pureblood marriage.</p>
<p>"We'll be meeting them at 8:00 sharp at the Billywig and Bowtruckle," Dolores explained.</p>
<p>Dolores had been fixated on visiting the restaurant ever since the Minister of Magic had cited it as her new favourite in a profile piece for <em>Witch Weekly</em> magazine.</p>
<p>"Marshall Flint works in the Goblin Liaison office. You should find a way to work Niall Nott's new bill into the conversation," Dolores suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't think Marshall Flint and I see eye to eye on that particular bill. Besides, I'd rather not discuss politics over dinner, darling," Tully said.</p>
<p>"How does that feel in the arm?" Malkin asked as he stepped back to examine his work.</p>
<p>"Do you think these sleeves are too long?" Tully said as he held his arms out in front of him to examine the cuffs. They seemed too long and bulky compared to the tight fit he accustomed to on his suits.</p>
<p>"Well then perhaps we stick to other topics," Dolores replied with a smile. "I don't want you to say anything that may cause the Flints to think less of us."</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, Tully was seated across from Dolores at small table inside the Bat Wing Bistro. He poked at his salad but really didn't have much of an appetite. Something had been bothering him since their conversation at Mr Malkin's.</p>
<p>"Stop poking your food, darling," Dolores said with tight smile. "Eat it or cover it up."</p>
<p>Tully sighed and set the fork down on his plate.</p>
<p>"Why are you so keen to have me talk about Nott's bill with the Flints?" Tully asked.</p>
<p>"Darling, you know that he works in the Goblin Liaison office," Dolores said as she heaped a spoonful of sugar into her tea.</p>
<p>"Have you read the bill?" Tully questioned as his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>Dolores took a dainty sip of her tea and set the saucer down before clearing her throat.</p>
<p>"Of course I've read it," she said with a small grin. "The Administration helped Nott write it. I did provided the language on rescinding the Goblin Order of 1893."</p>
<p>Tully had suspected as much.</p>
<p>"We never should have allowed them buy property," Dolores went on as she heaved another spoonful of sugar into her tea. "Can't you see they control all the money. And the press is in their pocket!"</p>
<p>"Dolores-" Tully tried to interject but was cut off.</p>
<p>"And we need to assure the Flints that we're the right kind of people," she finished with a smile.</p>
<p>Tully was unsettled by the glint of her teeth. He threw the white cloth napkin over his salad. He'd completely gone off it now.</p>
<p>"Well spit it out," Dolores prompted him sensing his disapproval.</p>
<p>"To be frank darling, I don't care for the bill. I really don't care for Niall Nott's politics," Tully said in a frustrated tone. "And furthermore, I don't care for his kind of people."</p>
<p>A silence fell between the pair. Tully closed his eyes for a brief moment and took in the sounds of the bistro- the soft clink of the china, the indecipherable sounds of the conversations at the other tables, and the chime above the door. He wanted to focus on anything other than the conversation at hand.</p>
<p>They'd danced around this conversation for the duration of their relationship.</p>
<p>"If you were to mention Nott's bill favourably it might quell some of the rumours that have circulated," Dolores said quietly as she eyed side to side to ensure none of the other patrons had heard her comment.</p>
<p>Tully scoffed.</p>
<p>"Idle chat from the birds in your department isn't worth giving any-" Tully was once again cut off by Dolores.</p>
<p>"Hardly," Dolores said harshly. "The way you dress and some of the people you associate with has certainly raised some eyebrows. It's no secret you supported It makes some wonder that if it came down to it would choose them over your own kind."</p>
<p>Her brown eyes bulged as she leaned in closer.</p>
<p>"Things are changing at the Ministry, dearest," she said darkly. "And when the time comes you don't want anyone to make an assumption you're on the wrong side."</p>
<p>"I don't like you talking like this," Tully replied. "You know perfectly well I don't support the politics of blood purist-"</p>
<p>"Oh please," Dolores snapped, "this is hardly about blood purity. It's a matter of public safety. Besides, you know perfectly well the kind of violence muggles are capable of."</p>
<p>"When did the target switch from goblins to muggles?" Tully thought aloud.</p>
<p>"They're all the same," Dolores said as she straightened her back. "And our very way of life is under threat. Every job for a goblin is one fewer job available to a wizard. Next thing you know it will be muggle votes on the Wizengamot."</p>
<p>Tully turned his head away for a moment before standing up.</p>
<p>"Excuse me," Tully said as he pulled his cloak over his shoulders.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Dolores asked as her eyes began to bulge.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to listen to this," Tully said as he laid six galleons on the table to pay for the meal.</p>
<p>Tully made his way to the door and tipped his hat to the group of witches that were entering the restaurant.</p>
<p>Tully knew Dolores would be very angry with him, but in that moment he didn't care. He stepped onto Diagon Alley with a small smile and headed back to his flat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>